Never Too Late
by Lunaris Ookami
Summary: "I walked that fine line that only a few ever could. Passing judgment on those who deserved it. My life being torn to shreds before me. Then cast off to this new world. I guess it's time to walk down this new path, my path": Naruto Namikaze
1. The Arival

**KN: Aright this is the first chapter of Never Too Late. And yes as you go through it will basically be the same as in Naruto: X but with a few subtle changes. As I go on I'm hoping to be able to break apart a bit from the original but it will be based around my original idea. I mean much will be the same, except for the fact that in this Rogue won't be paired with Naruto. It will only be Kitty and only her. Yes you must all be thinking why wait to do this now? Well the truth I had actually thought about this a while ago. But many of you wanted a harem and I gave in when my original plan was just to have Kitty be with him. And as I was writing the chapter for Naruto X. It just didn't feel right. I mean I could write about the love but I couldn't actually feel it there. Don't know I had the idea of what to do but couldn't actually write it. Then I thought of this and I actually could write about love much easier. **

**I mean yes it almost every guys dream to be able to be with two or more beautiful girls and for it to be real is really not all that plausible with today's society. That's why I chose to redo things again with changing various things to make it more lifelike. Hopefully I'll be able to redo the chapters faster than before.**

**And as for why I chose this well now that I look at it from this point, harems have been done and over done. And there's always Rogue fics along with other girls. Yet I don't think I've read one with just Kitty. So yeah, please don't whine about adding more girls because this time I'm going through with my original plan. So let's get this done, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or x-men evolution, I mean seriously if I did do you think I be here instead of making it real?**

Unknown to every one in Bayville, a lone figure could be seen high above on one of the many buildings of the city. Overlooking the city with a look of interest yet at the same time boredom. The cloths that he wore were torn and at other places barley hanging on.

"Oi fox, did you find out were we are?" Asked the shinobi as he leaned against a building; playing with a kunai. God how he wished they found out where they were just so he could find a way home. Home…or what was left of it at least. They could handle the situation in his absence he supposed.

"**For the billionth time gaki, I have no idea where we are for all we know we could be in a different dimension, hell maybe even in the future. I may be a thousand year old demonic fox but I don't jump around dimensions" **growled Kyuubi annoyed at the boy constant questions since arriving, truth of it he really didn't know.

Sigh "Well at least I was able to kill _him_ before getting sent here. If not the bastard would have arrived here with us." responded the leaf Nin, remembering how he arrived here

_Flashback_

All he could see was darkness, was he dead? But he had done it he finally gotten the bastard that took everything away from him. Opening his eyes he could see that he was falling about a hundred feet above the ground, looking under he could see there was a pond. Was he at the training grounds? How'd he get here? Forget it no time to think about it, he had to cushion his fall. Summoning all his remaining chakra he was engulfed in a sphere of blue energy sending it to his limbs, right before he landed on the source of water causing a huge wave, from the impact. Looking around his surroundings he could see this was defiantly not the training grounds.

The trees line was far to thinned out, the path ways far to cleared out. To easily assessable for civilians. Looking toward the tree line he could see the lights from buildings. Buildings he knew were not in his village. Hell the design of them was wrong from what he could see. Trying to move towards them he felt a sharp pain run up his body. Looking down at his hand he could see blood running down from his arm. He slowly took in a breath before he tried moving towards some of the thicker foliage. Albeit he did make slow progress in actually reaching his haven, by the time he reached it he was near the border of unconsciousness.

"Kyuubi, we got a problem" said the blond out loud as he closed his eyes hoping that no one would find him till he regained some strength. Because one thing was clear this was not home.

_Flash back end_

"**Indeed, it still surprises me how you were able to take on Madara" **responded Kyuubi truly amazed by the feat but he would never admit it to the blond. How could he really admit that a pitiful human even if it was his container beat someone he could not fully take on?

"Meh, admit it your proud but I had no choice others were counting on me, besides being Rokudaime Hokage means you can't let your people down… no matter how many times they let you down." Naruto responded though muttering the last part. Even though he had gained the village's respect; old wounds sometimes never truly heal. Isolation from your own home…yeah not the easiest subject to explain with words.

However Kyuubi was able to hear it with his advance hearing, responding **"Meh, face it kid if it weren't for the old hag you wouldn't be kage the way the treated you. Even though they warmed up to it in the end."**

"Meh, whatever fox, we have more important issues to deal with like figure out what to do in this situation, I can feel the power here it's different from chakra yet so similar and only I could call her an old hag!" responded Naruto trying to change the subject and move away from the memories that caused him pain.

"**Please ****any power that could possibly exist here is nothing. If you want to really find someone powerful than find a true demon. Besides humans are so weak and easy to kill" **replied Kyuubi in a superior tone. He couldn't help but point out the flaws of the human race; he himself had been unstoppable until he was sealed. Then when freedom was presented the blonds cursed father came along. Damn the blood that ran through the veins of his mothers ancestors.

"Oh so I have to find a 'true demon' like your self. Please fox just look at what happened with my father. And before then you've been sealed within my mother and her ancestors Face it you got your furry as handed to you and still wine about it" responded the blond cheerfully trying to take a blow at the demons ego; almost as if reading the demons mind.

"**Why you little bastard that one didn't count!" **Growled out the fox from his confinement in the blonds head; at the same time proving the blond was right about him wining. It wasn't his fault the red eyed bastard could control him! Seriously who the hell even gave that clan those eyes?

"How the fuck didn't that count? I mean yeah you were forced into the fight but you still lost" taunted the blond with a smile as he looked across the strange city before he continued "But anyways if we're lucky we might just find something to keep us entertained and maybe a way to get back home. I can't let sensei and Ko to fix everything on their own. But for now lets do a little recon." before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**Break **

"Hey chuck you okay?" asked a gruff voice from the man next to Charles Xavier; as he observed the man's face contort in concentration. He hadn't seen him strain this much since he first sensed Jean.

"I wish I could say so old friend." Answered the man as he removed the cerebro helmet and place it back on the table. After seeing his friends look he continued "When checking for other young ones I felt an incredible amount of energy beginning to leak out. But that's putting it frankly it was more as if a damn had been open. It has been some time since I have last felt such a force. However I couldn't pin point the origins exact location. Amazingly the power stopped flowing as fast as it appeared."

"So what we go a powerful mutant running around here?" asked Logan in a tense tone ready to move out and face the opposition.

"I'm not sure; as far as I can deduce is that they are extremely talented enough to control their power. All I could gather was that they were in the general vicinity of the city. And if you do find this person please don't confront them Logan. This person can very well be on the same level as you." answered the Professor as he looked at the animalistic man in front of him.

"I can't promise anything Charles but I'll try. But if this person seems like a threat I won't hold back" called out the man as he walked away; unknowingly doing the same as his target.

**Break**

"Mystique I have a new assignment for you" called out a shadowy figure from one of the corners of the principles office as he appeared like a phantom.

"Just tell me what it is and I promise I'll try my best to fulfill it" said Mystique as she looked at the shadowy figure; trying to hide her shock of him just appearing abruptly.

"I have traced a mutant with so much power that it's incredible. If this person were to join me; my plans will easily fall in order not even Charles new team will get in the way" answered Magneto with his voice full of confidence. Yes with such a person under his control then a new dawn would arise for mutants everywhere. Though he needed to upgrade his technology since he wasn't able to locate the person. From what he could gather from the abrupt trace was that this mutant was indeed on a whole different level than what Xavier had on his team. Not even Wolverine would be able to stop the new mutant.

"I will have the brotherhood keep a look out for any new mutants in the area and if we do locate them then I will try to persuade them to join us," said Mystique trying to please him

"The mutant isn't here within the city however" commented Magneto "However I have a feeling that they will soon arrive"

"As I said already I won't let you down" responded Mystique meeting his cold gaze

" For your sake I hope you don't or you may end up…broken," said Magneto as he left but before leaving the small metal plague on her desk rose and bent at strange angles before falling back.

**Break**

"Well Kyuubi, what do think?" asked our neighborhood friendly shinobi as he was back on top of one of the buildings.

"**Not really all that impressive; five rabbits I could take over this place in a few days. A week tops" **commented Kyuubi as he scratched at the cage. Maybe whatever happened weakened the seal. A fox could hope…

"Dumbass you couldn't even take out my own village." responded Naruto with a teasing tone. All he heard as response was a growl. "But I do have to give it to them their technology is really advanced it's sad however their bodies are so weak. They wouldn't last too far into any real shinobi training."

"**So what will you do now?" **asked our favorite Kitsune as he curled into a ball

"Well for starters got to learn the language, then get some cash , a place to crash at, and we'll see were we go from there. " responded the shinobi as he listed the things with his fingers. Now that he thought about it he could use a bath too. He still had his cloths torn and matted with blood.

"**Well I do know of a certain demonic justu that will solve the first problem." **answered the fox; the blond could just feel the grin on his muzzle

"Well I'm all ears!" responded the blond, happy of the thought of not having to do that much work now.

"**Well for starters you will have to use my chakra then, it will also leave the person you use it on brain dead, you might want to kill them afterwards." **Said Kyuubi cheerfully.

"Ne, fox does everything with you have to do with death? But death is my life…" his response was a deep chuckle, "Eh, any ways I think I know who will be our first guinea pig tonight…" responded Naruto as he felt out a concentrated amount of tainted chakra. Humans really couldn't have tainted chakra yet thanks to some training from the toads he was able to tell humans intentions through the way their chakra acted.

**At a abandoned ware house**

Drake Paterson usually thought of himself invincible I mean look at him he had power, money and women what more could a man want right? I mean yeah the road to getting himself here was tough he had to do a lot of backstabbing and illegal work to get here so if you asked him if it was worth it he would respond without hesitation yes. Yet he finds himself here cowering before a 6 foot man dressed in steel toed combat boots, black baggy pants with many pockets torn in various places with the bottoms taped with black medical tape. A black long sleeve shirt being torn to shreds at the right arm, with a green vest with several pockets having a slash mark from the right should down towards his left hip and some kind of head band tied on his forehead and over that he wore some kind of cloak, that had seen better days, was bloody red with black flames licking the bottom yet worst of all he had in his hand a black katana pointing at his freaking neck!

**Moments before**

"Yeah, well you tell him…." began Drake before he was interrupted by the door to the entrance being blown off.

"Eh, sorry about that but your guards wouldn't let me in" responded the blond as he dusted off the dust from his cloak.

"What the fuck do you think you are just barging in here like that do you know who I am?" responded an angry Drake.

"I bet if I could understand you, I'd come up with a witty remark" responded Naruto looking up from his icha icha book.

"What he say?" asked Drake to the thug next to him, who just shrugged his shoulders, "Forget it boys just surround him and kill him!"

And that's exactly what they did they surrounded the blond and _tried _to shoot him, key word tried. As soon as they surrounded him and opened fire Naruto easily jumped over the incoming bullets taking out nine of Drakes twenty men leaving him with eleven. Next he swiftly ran right past seven of the men and in a flash blood sprayed from various cuts on their bodies, killing them. The remaining four looked towards the blond to see him holding a pitch-black katana in his hands. Naruto quickly flashed forward slashing a man at the stomach, turning swiftly to decapitate the man behind him. Then flashing forward to stab another in the neck. Spinning quickly and using the momentum he stabbed the last in the heart. Ah the joys of wind chakra, hacking and piercing a body like it was butter.

He then slowly made his way to Drake slowly flicking the blood of his katana. Mean while Drake was in shock this man, no monster, had just taken out twenty of his men who were armed with a freaking sword! By the time he recovered the man was before him. He was just about to reach for a gun he had on his desk when in a flash he found his arm slashed, which cut the tendons stopping it from moving.

"What ever the fuck that is don't seem to nice to me… so no touchy?" called out the blond said in a teasing tone.

"Fuck you! Talk English bastard!" responded Drake through the pain.

"Hm, why do I feel you just called me a teme" responded Naruto before he palm strike him in the torso then following it up with a kick in the jaw. Then pointing the blade at his neck.

"Aright what do you want, please just no more?" Pleaded Drake

"Sorry dude I have no idea what you just said… so yeah" called out the blond while shrugging his shoulder before continuing "Whatever, I just need you to hold still for a second" Before flashing thru some hand seals while red chakra began to leak out. "This shouldn't hurt a bit; well actually it's the first time I use so tell me if it hurts when I see you in hell!" Said the blond before calling out **Demonic release: Soul absorbing jutsu! **After saying this Naruto's hand was surrounded with red chakra before grabbing Drakes head after this Naruto's and Drakes eyes glossed over then drake screamed out in pain and fell over twitching. "Fuck that felt weird." Responded the shinobi who stabbed drake in the neck.

"So that's what this thing has inside of it" thought the blond out loud as he began looking through the computer "Eh, time to hack into his files and get me some cash!" added the blond who wasn't a bit put off by the massacre he had just caused. Living the life he had lead as a shinobi had taught him to put away feelings such as remorse when the time called for it. Besides he had no real reason for regret as he had seen some of what Drake was planning on doing tonight. To him the death of a few thugs was worth more than the life of one good man.

"**I'm so proud kit!" **called out the fox with joy**; **it had been a while since he had seen the blond cut loose. Not since that last skirmish with those Oto nin, god how he wished he could be free.

"Eh, what ever you crazy old fox." Responded the jinchuurki of said demon as he got the information of Drakes banking accounts and figured out how to return some of the money back to the people that Drake took it from.

**Break several weeks have passed since this incident**

"Well fox I say it's been good since that Drake incident don't you think?" asked the blond as he pulled up to the nearest high school.

"**I believe so; you even got your self an apartment. Though I still can't figure why you want to go to school, dammit!" **responded the aged demon as he looked out into the world through the blonds mind.

"Well as I figure it's better than just staying at home. Besides I need to figure out more about this world if I want to stay in the cover. Though I doubt I'm going to enjoy this" Replied the kage as he stepped out of the car.

"**I suppose so but remember don't come crying to me when you get bored" **grumbled the fox; causing the blond to grin and reply

"Thanks for the support you mangy flee bag"

**Principle office **

"Naruto Namikaze, it's a unique name. I have heard of several strange names before but never one as this." said Principal Darkholme as she stared at the young man across from her. Something about him seemed very off; he was far to relaxed. Normally she would have students squirming under her icy stare…but he looked like he was talking with an old friend

"Yeah I've got that a lot lately; even back home people would ask me that. Guess my parents wanted my name unique and I can't say that it doesn't fit. I couldn't think of a more fitting name than 'maelstrom'" replied Naruto with a shrug as he leaned into the chair

"Yes I can only assume so and hope that it isn't for misbehavior" responded Principal Darkholme dryly as she eyed the boy. He was hiding something and she wanted to know what that was but for now she would have to wait. Though for a second she began to think if this boy could be the one Magneto sensed but shot that thought down quickly. Honestly this boy was probably a total idiot.

"Well it seems you have everything order so welcome to Bayville High and please stay out of trouble, I have enough to deal with" said Principal Darkholme after a moment before handing Naruto his class schedule. She couldn't honestly deny him access since the records he presented showed that he was a decent student. Never suspecting the blond had counterfeited the records. Yup one of the rules his godfather taught him was to make the right kind of friends and that he did.

"Thank you and I'll keep that in mind." said Naruto as he took the schedule and bowed to the woman before exiting the office. As he left he was thinking 'Strange chakra signature'

'There is something strange about that boy,' thought Principal Darkholme as she watched Naruto leave. She may have shot down the idea of him being a mutant but the way he moved caught her attention…the way a fighter moves.

'Heh, she expects me to keep out of trouble, _The _Jinchuurki of the Kyubi no Kitsune_,_ oh I'll show her real trouble, shinobi style!' Thought the blond at the same time all of Bayville High felt a chill down their spine.

**KN: Okay you guys it basically the same thing as in Naruto: X. With a few minor changes. I'm hoping to be able to make further changes as I begin to load up the chapters again. And really I'm sorry if some of you disagree with my decision but this is what I think would be best. So just leave a comment or whatever the next chapter should be up soon. Probably today.**


	2. Intel

**KN: Okay second chapter is up. Sorry it took a bit to change things but forgot how long this one was. Alright not much is changed except for some obvious parts. Along with Naruto show casing some things that I had intended for him to use in later chapters in Naruto X.**

**Okay first of all thanks to you all that understand why I am doing this. I actually think I'm having fun writing things how I actually wanted them to happen originally. But yeah thanks for the support.**

**And for those that don't like this sorry but my decision in the end. I mean I'm the one who has to think of this and I'm the one who has to actually type this up on MY time. So I guess if that's how it is I should be able to do it how I want it to play out. Just saying.**

**Alright the most asked question why chose Kitty over Rogue? Simple I like Kitty, probably one of my favorite characters in the show. Besides now that I think of it, it would be too easy writing Rogue in with Naruto. But yeah that's the reason why. Though I might as well use her as a sister figure.**

**And a review in Naruto X made me remember that not everyone on the site is actually able to read M. So I went back and changed this to teen. Don't know why I changed it to M, I mean yeah I was thinking maybe add a bit more don't know M stuff. But meh, don't know so for now it back to T. Don't know why their parents don't let them see M rated stuff. It's basically the same as T except more descriptive in well how someone is killing someone and the perverted stuff of course. Don't know if more heavy perverted stuff will show but more heavy in the description of death. Probably will happen.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto or x-men evolution, I mean seriously if I did do you think I be here instead of making it real?**

'Oi was this really worth it?' was the thought of a certain blond, while sitting in English, damn it he felt like using a fire jutsu to burn down the place and he had just arrived.

'**Heh, I told you kit, this is worse than that one time I woke up next to a drunk Ichibi after that time I got it on with Nibi.'**

'Yeah….wait you what?' responded the shocked blond, I mean come on Kyubi plus 'fun time' with Nibi and waking up to Ichibi drunk not a good combination, he could only shudder at what could have happened.

'**Yeah well demons need to get rid of'stresses too but no ichibi had to ruin the mood' **grumbled the kitsune. **'I got him back though.'**

'Oh god, Kyubi I don't need to know of your love life!' Screamed the disgusted blond at the thought of…god that's a bad image!

'**Please kit you should think of getting laid soon too…I mean how long has it been since your last lay?' **

'Stupid ero baka kitsune I ought to…..' before the shinobi could finish his threat he was interrupted by...

"Mr. Namikaze, are you paying attention" asked the semi annoyed Mrs. Davison, making the blond look up to get another view of her; she was an older women with an air of strictness. She was pale and her build was that of it should be at her age. A few graying hairs here and there. Basically a common person you would see every day other than the old fashion view she held.

"You were talking about some poets that aren't with the living, right?" asked the blond with a cheerful smile. Could they blame him; he could care less of their poets. He had enough of that crap from hearing Killer Bee _trying_ to rap.

Sigh "Since it's your first day here Mr. Namikaze, I'll let you your behavior slide, though if you don't refrain from this in the future it's a week's worth of detention and a trip to the principles office. And I doubt Principle Darkholme wants to deal with you so early on in your arrival" responded Mrs. Johnson as she turned back to the board; god how she hated new students.

"Hm, yeah sure teach" replied Naruto with a look in his eye that told her that this would probably happen in the future.

After giving Naruto one last stern stare she returned to teaching the class. As soon as eyes were off him Naruto concentrated to put up a genjustu to make it seem he was paying attention. How he hated to do those without hand signs. Seriously he still had trouble casting them, stupid lessons. Ignoring that little detail he went back to making death threats to a certain kitsune about his perverted comments.

**Bayville High hallway after class**

'**Virgin**' taunted the fox spirit that was looked away inside the blond shinobi

'Teme' shot back the blond with a growl in his voice as he kept arguing with the perverted Fox

'**Virgin**' shot back the Fox with amusement in his voice

'Egoistic bag of filthy fur' responded the blond while gritting his teeth; god this was supposed to be the other way around! He was the king of annoyance; Tsunade had given him the certificate to prove that. No seriously she did.

'**Virgin**' countered the Fox not one to back down from his point; he finally understood why his container did this to people. This was way to amusing.

'Why you mangy excuse for a dog! You know as well as I do that I am not a virgin! Hell you were the fucktard that watched me do it the first time; something I still don't forgive you for!' answered the blond with edge in his tone.

'**Oh yeah; now I remember. Man that blondy was good wasn't she**. **Oh and brat…**' called out Kyubi with grin

'What Kyubi?' asked the blond as he was annoyed that the fox would bring her up; he wondered if he could possibly kill the fox or maybe even leave him brain dead. All the while the blond never paying attention to his surroundings

'**Watch out**' called out the fox happy that his plan had fallen in place; god he loved being a trickster by nature; that and being able to have some senses to the outside world.

'Wha…' began the blond before he felt something hit him in the chest. Looking down the blond saw that it had been a petite girl that had run into him

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that" apologized the blond as he quickly bent down to help her pick up the scattered books

"Oh man that's like the second time that's happen this week. And I'm already late for class" replied the girl as if she wasn't really paying attention to the blond "You should really like watch out"

"Hey I already apologized" shot back the blond as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Yeah well you should still have been paying attention" shot back the girl as she took the offered hand with her own was lifted right off the ground.

"I believe that these belong to you" added the blond as he put the books out in front of him for her to take.

"Thanks" mumbled the girl as she took the books back and finally met the blond's eyes. Her own eyes widening at the color of his; she had never seen a pair of deep blue eyes that showed so much emotion yet held a certain edge. She could literally say that she could feel as if he was looking into her soul. Letting her eyes trail she saw that the rest of him was as if he was made out of marble. He had to be around 6ft with sun kissed hair, which was in limp spikes (Yondamie a.k.a Minato hair style), with a well chiseled face with six whisker like marks on his cheeks which stood out to her; as she had never seen such marks. Along with this he was wearing a short sleeved black muscle shirt, under a green unzipped jacket (Jounin jacket), with black jeans, sneakers, and fingerless gloves.

"Like I said before I really am sorry. Usually stuff like that I can evade but I was distracted by an annoying thought" added the blond as he took a jab at the sprit inside him and trying to get the girls attention back to his face.

'**Way to go kit; a few hours here and you already found a decent girl to mate with**' shot back the Kitsune with a chuckle

'Fuck you Kyubi' responded the blond with an annoyed tone and kept on smiling on the outside

'**Don't be that way kit. You know you wouldn't mind mating with this girl. I can feel she could be strong and she's not bad on the eyes. A bit young but meh, beggars can't be choosers. Besides I approve**' added the Fox with a perverted chuckle

'Kyubi you are an utterly perverted idiot!' hissed back the blond as he decided to shake the girl back into he world of the living. Sometimes having amplified charm could be a pain.

"Hey you okay?"

"What, oh sorry about that" replied the girl with a small blush at spacing out

"Nothing to be sorry about" answered the blond as he gave her a lopsided smile. Okay maybe he could be charming, he would admit that. But to tell the truth she was pretty cute and her captivating sky blue eyes or were they more of an icy blue. 'Great now I'm doing it' thought the blond

"You're new around here aren't you?" asked the girl as she tried to solely pay attention to his face and broke the blond out of his own trance.

"Yeah, just joined today" answered the blond as he extended his hand again and said "Naruto at your service"

"I'm Kitty Pryde" answered the newly named young women and continued "Sorry about over reacting before. Just that I was stressing about something I talked about with a friend'

"It's cool; it's happened to me too" responded the blond as he carelessly waved the apology away

"So do you need any help fining you next class?" asked Kitty hoping to make amends for her actions. But now that she had seen Naruto maybe she could forget about the school play with…uh what was his name again. 'Okay maybe I'm being fickle but hell I'm a teen'

"Yeah I'm kind of lost" answered the blond sheepishly as he gave her his schedule in hopes of some help

"You have Mr. Doyle next, it's down the hall and to the left" responded the brunette as she pointed him to the right direction.

"Thanks; maybe I'll see you around Kitty" called out the blond as he waved good bye and got a nod as he made his way to class.

Waiting until he was far enough from hearing range she mumbled "Oh Rogue you're going to be so jealous! Now that's a hottie! Though I wonder if you're a mutant; that would be a big help"

Unknown to her Naruto had heard Kitty speaking with his advance hearing

'**And the Leafs Blond Rape Toy strikes again!' roared the fox as he used the moniker he gave his container when getting chased by fan girls**

'Oh come on! Her too?" mumbled the blond as he face palmed his face before remembering what she said "Mutant? I have to find out more' thought the blond the blond has he left. 'That would defiantly explain the strange power I feel coming from her. Almost like a…bloodline?' with that the blond stretched out his senses. That would explain why there are chakra signatures so much more developed. And he felt one right in his next class.

**Social science **

"Glad to see you decided to join us Mr. Namikaze." Remarked Mr. Doyle as the blond entered the class late.

"Oh, sorry about that teach, got lost on the road of life." Replied the Nin with a smirk remembering his sensei's favorite excuse.

"Ah, very well just don't make this into a habit." Said Professor Doyle with a smile.

"Yeah, sure."

Naruto sat through Professor Doyle's lecture until there were only 15 min left of class. The entire time feeling the power coming from a teen who was asleep. It felt so weird tame yet wild. Along with this trying to ignore the looks that he would get from other students; the look of curiosity. Damn he always got annoyed by that look when it was directed at him; it always ended badly for him when he was younger.

Putting those thoughts aside he went back to thinking about what to do about the kids with strange chakra signatures. He needed a way to be able to get near them without arising to much suspicion. He just needed an opportunity.

"Evan and Naruto can you come up here for a minute; the rest of you can leave now" called out Mr. Doyle as class was about to end soon.

"Yeah teach?" asked the dark skinned boy that was to the right of the assassin.

"Well I was thinking about your request about extra credit for your last assignment and just thought of a way that it would benefit Naruto since he's new here"

"What's the assignment?" asked the blond shinobi already thinking of how this would truly benefit him

"Well it really is simple you see. All you will have to do is video tape your daily lives to present to the class. Since we're studying how the lives of individuals vary by the people that lead them. And at the same time how they can be similar" answered Mr. Doyle as he took out a video recorder from his desk

"Seems simple enough and I could really use the credit. So you up for it?" asked Evan as he looked at the taller blond

"Why not I have nothing better to do" answered Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders and took the camera.

"Alright thanks teach" called out Evan as both of them walked out of the class and stopped outside

"Alright I'm Naruto" began the shinobi as he extended his hand in kindness

"Cool, I'm Evan" answered the smaller boy as he shook the offered hand

"So do you have another class?" asked the jailer interested if they could get to this as quickly as possible.

"Yeah I got history" answered the young mutant in a bummed tone.

"Man I feel you I had it earlier and I can honestly say I rather watch paint dry. But anyways I have lunch so I'll see you up in front after next period" answered the assassin

"Yeah that sounds cool" called out Evan as he turned to leave and left the blond thinking 'Thank you Mr. Doyle'

"Now I wonder if the food here is as bad as the one from the academy" for some reason he highly doubted it.

**Lunchroom**

'God what the hell was that?' thought the blond as he made his way through the cafeteria after throwing away his so called lunch. He swears that even in the prisons during times of war the food was actually eatable. That damn meat even growled at him!

'**Kit, I've seen my share of demons. And trust me that was defiantly the worst looking one I have ever seen**' added the Fox with a look of disgust

'God I have to get that image out of my head' thought the blond as he tried to think of better images

'**How about that chick from earlier?**' suggested the demon with a perverted undertone

'Kyubi your hopeless' responded the blond in a dry tone

'**I've been told; but you got to admit that your attracted to that girl**'shot back Kyubi

'Whatever you say fox' mumbled the blond as he rolled his eyes. God he just wanted school to end; the damn mystery behind the strange signatures of some of the students here was driving him up the wall.

'I wonder how many more of these kids there are?' wondered the blond as he let his mind wonder; yet now correcting his past mistake and letting his instincts take over. All the while thinking of how he would handle the situation at hand.

'If there are plenty more of these kids out there what am I going to do?' thought the blond as he was nearing the exit.

'**Oi kit! Watch out…again!**' called out the Kitsune with humor seeping into his voice; man he loved how things fell into place.

"Not again" mumbled the blond as he turned just in time to see a familiar girl, which had tipped him off on mutants, slip on some spilled gravy and coming at him. However this time the blond was ready and thanks to years of harsh training was able to catch the smaller girl by wrapping an arm around her torso. Moving quickly the blond caught the floating tray along with each of the items on it with practiced ease.

"Um wow…thanks" responded the girl with a blush after a minute of noticing where her predicament had led her to and more importantly who had caught her.

"No problem; always happy to be of help" answered the blond with a crooked grin causing the girls heartbeat to speed up. Weird how his shinobi training came to use even outside the art of assassination. "Though I think your making it a habit of me catching you"

'**I think you broke her kid'** commented the fox with a as he saw the girls eyes trail the body of his host…again

'Hey it's not my fault, this happened with plenty of others too' shot back the jailer

'**Ne whatever kid; I bet your purposely going after this one. I mean really she is pretty cute for a human. Power level low but could rise. Might have a bloodline. You could have strong children" **called out the fox as he finished his assessment of the girl.

'Kyuubi you're starting to creep me out. And get it through your thick over grown head. I will not go around mating with any girl I see' responded the blond even though he was attracted to the girl.

"You know I don't mind holding onto you. But I think we might give the lunch ladies the wrong assumption' commented the blond as he tried to get the girls attention away from his chest

"What? Oh I'm so sorry" apologized Kitty as she stepped away from the blonds hold

"It's okay; it's happened before and will probably happen again. Well from what I can tell so far'" answered the blond as he gave her back her tray.

"Hey I'm not that big of a klutz" she argued with a small mock glare before she continued "But that was pretty amazing how you caught me and everything" complimented the girl as she gave him a smile. Causing the blond to raise an eyebrow; why was it that this girl had been able to recover from his charm when all the others were just drooling. Of course she was still blushing a bit but other than that was far calmer than before.

"Simple task with my skill" responded the blond with no hint of being overconfidence as the girl would expect from a normal teenage boy.

'Then again he doesn't look that young' thought the brunette as she studied him closer; but tried to give no hint at it. Even though she had done so already. To her he was what she would call near perfection. She had already studied him physically but mentally he was so calm. Other guys would at least be a little nervous when a girl glared at them mock or not. And his speech was cool and relaxed. Along with his breath taking eyes that captured her attention…again. And from that display that he just did he was skilled with his hands.

'That and the way he stands remind me of Mr. Logan' weird how this blond gave of the vibe of being totally in control. Seemed that those classes with the professors really could help on insight.

"So you got lunch too, huh? Or are you just cutting?" jibed the mutant girl as she walked with the blond back towards the trash.

"Yeah I got lunch right now and besides I doubt that it would do me much good cutting on the first day" responded the blond with a smile

"I suppose so though coming from you I doubt you'll want to follow the rules to much" admitted Kitty as she threw her trash away

"What gave me away? But yeah I probably a little mayhem here and there" answered the blond in a joking tone; trying to ignore the Kitsunes perverted jokes

"Guess I was right and on my first try too" commented the girl with a grin as she was joking with the blond. Normally she wouldn't be so open right away but it was easy to be relaxed with the blond.

"I guess we just clicked, huh" commented the blond as he looked at the clock

"Sorry to run on you like this but I have to get going Kitty" added the blond as he turned to leave

"Well maybe I'll see you around…again" replied the teenage girl

"Yeah maybe I will. Hopefully I won't have to catch you again." called out the blond with a smile as he turned to leave and when he got near the door heard Kitty talking about him with another girl that he had sensed.

'**And the Leaf's Blond Rape Toy strikes!' taunted the fox…again**

'Shut up!' growled out the irritated blond

**Outside of the school**

"Where's the kid?" mumbled the blond as he stood outside his mustang ion front of the school. Though he didn't have to wait for long until he saw Evan walking up to him with his skateboard in hand.

"Wow…nice car" complimented Evan as he got near the blond

"Thanks; I figured I needed a ride while I'm here. They didn't have the one I wanted so I figured this was fast enough for now" responded the blond as they got in the black Mustang.

"So you got your license?" asked Evan as he put on is seatbelt

"What license?" asked the blond with a grin causing the other boy to give him a grin.

"That's cool; I don't judge"

"So where're we going" the blond questioned as he pulled away from the school

"Well the skate park isn't far from here and that's a place I usually hang out at" responded Evan as he pointed the blond in the direction

"Then we'll start there" answered the blond as he pulled out of the parking lot

"You're new here right?" asked Evan after a moment

"Yeah, just came in a couple of weeks ago." Replied the assassin with a nod

"So where you from?" questioned the curious mutant

"You probably never heard of it any ways, it's Konohagakure." Said the blond remembering the village hidden in the leaves. Along with everything he left behind

"Your right cant say I've ever heard of it," said Evan "Eh don't worry about it, you could say it's well hidden." Responded the blond as they arrived at the skate park and got out of the car.

"You coming?" asked Evan as the blond stopped a bit away from the other skaters

"Naw, I think I'll set up the camera here since I can get a better shot from here" replied the blond with a smile as he pointed to some steps that were in the center of the park. From that position he could get good footage of Evan and other skaters at any location

"Alright just remember to get me on tape" called out Evan as he ran off and put on his helmet.

"Yeah just get on with it. I'm not getting any younger!" called out the blond with a smile as he was on top of the steps and turned on the recorder. Even though he was a bit away from the others he could here Evan explaining to them who he was and what they were doing.

Deciding to focus on the task at hand the blond began to record Evan and watch as several of the others begin to do tricks; apparently trying to get recorded to.

'Some of these brats are actually pretty good' commented the blond as he got Evan dropping in on the bowl

'**Please only you and other pathetic humans would think this would be useful. These tricks would only get you killed in battle**' argued the fox in a bored voice; he could honestly say that these human were boring him faster each day. Though messing with his container…yeah that was fun

'I never said that these tricks would be useful in battle and it is true that they would only get you killed. But that doesn't mean you should say its useless Kyubi.' defended the blond as he continued to video tape the others. Though soon found his mind wonder into past memories as he saw some of the boys grin in happiness and excitement along with achievement.

'They remind me of that time I decided to train Konohamaru for the Chunin Exams. Damn kid was so happy after he taught him how to make his body work in better sync with his mind' the brat had wanted an advantage over some of the stronger competitors so the blond had decided to help him train for the upcoming matches. Easy to say the kid had drastically improved over the course of the month.

'Damn kid was good; just like the old man' thought the blond as he saw Evan coming toward him. And handed him the camera to see the footage that the blond had caught.

'I can tell this kid reminds of Ko and from what I can tell he can be good at anything he wants as long as he tries' thought the blond as Evan gave him back the camera with a grin

"Dude that stuff on there I sick. How the heck did you even get that angle on tape?" asked Evan as he pointed to a part on the footage

"Just luck I suppose; besides you guys were making it easy for me" responded the blond as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Whatever it was its awesome. So you want to take a go at it?" asked Evan as he extended his board out to the blond

"No thanks; I don't think I want to owe you a board" responded the blond with a wave of his hand

"Why you that bad?" asked Evan in a teasing tone

"No I just want you to get jealous after the tricks I can do; along with you getting mad after I trash your board with the tricks I have in mind" responded the blond casually

"Then why don't you show me?" challenged Evan with a grin

"I would but I think we should probably move on while we still got time" answered the blond

"Yeah I guess we have enough footage of this place" agreed Evan before he turned around and called out to his friends "Hey I'll see you later!"

"Yeah man!" called back a boy with spiky hair before going down a ramp

"So what place should we hit next?" asked Evan as they got in the blonds car

"Well I guess we could go to your place next; since that's a place that you actually do live in." suggested the blond; hoping that the mutant teen would go along with the plan

"I don't know man we usually don't have that many people over at the institute. Why not your place?" commented Evan

"That's a no go; I still have some stuff packed up" lied the blond before continuing "Besides what the worst you could have over there secret government experiments, maybe some aliens or some super soldiers perhaps?" asked the blond jokingly while a part of him was hopping it was true. What could he say it would be fun to get a fight. And with this energy from the kid he was sure he would.

"I guess it will probably be okay if we head over there for a bit" responded Evan with a shrug after weighing the pros and cons of brining the blond. After pointing the blond in the right direction he asked

"Hey wait what about you; I mean we did what I usually do. What do you do for fun?"

"I guess your right" agreed the blond as he sped up and after a moment responded "I think I may have something in the trunk that may solve the problem though"

"Like?" asked Evan as he got interested in the blonds answer

"You'll see" responded the blond with a grin

.

**Break**

'Well we're here" called out Evan as they both got out of the car and the blond went to the trunk and pulled out a wooden stick.

"What's up with the stick?" questioned Evan as he punched in the security code

"Oh, this it's a bokken, a wooden sword wouldn't do much good carrying around a real one in broad daylight" answered the blond

"Yeah, but why you take it out?" asked Evan ignoring the question of why the blond would carry one around with him

"Well you wanted to see what I did for fun well this is it" answered the blond as he twirled the bokken with ease

"Awe, cool come on, we can go over to the woods," answered the young mutant leading the blond a bit into the woods before turning on the camera "Aright lets see what you got Naruto"

"Aright, time to cut loose a little" responded the blond before sliding into the Uzumaki sword Style, the **Doragon Fuukaku (Dragon Style),** holding the booken in his right pointing towards the ground and his left at his side open and ready to strike, with his legs slightly bent, ready to spring forward. At a moments notice the blond began his assault against an invisible enemy, blocking and evading attacks before launching a series of attacks that seemed impossible for one to do. This had gone on for about twenty min before Evan called Naruto over saying they had gotten enough footage.

"Naruto dude that was totally sick, I had no idea someone could do that!" responded Evan, impressed

"Thanks, it's just something that was passed down on my mother's side of the family" responded the blond with a smile.

"Come on lets, head over to the mansion to get something to drink" suggested Evan has he led the blond up road

As they walked up to the mansion the blond gave a whistle. "Damn you got it good dude."

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet," said Evan with a smirk. Yup being a mutant sometimes pays off; especially when Xavier was the one paying for it.

"I bet man, I can't wait to see the inside of this place," said Naruto returning the smirk. Oh yeah he wanted to see why that place oozed with power.

"About that man, the professor is kind of strict about guest" asked Evan with an apologetic grin. Damn it seemed he would have to go the ninja way for this.

"Its cool, wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Said the shinobi with a shrug of the shoulders while he cursed his luck.

"I'll go get us some drinks though. I'll be out in a minute." Called out Evan as he began walking away.

"Yeah sure, take your time" said the nin, as soon as Naruto was sure that Evan was out of sight he called out **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu), **before a clone phased into existence, "You know what to do. I want info on every person here; after you do disperse"

"Right boss" as he vanished into the shadows, leaving to fulfill its task.

As Naruto sat down on the steps of the institute he felt to energy sources coming in close.

Seemed this place was a magnet for the people with that strange chakra signature; since Kitty along with another girl were walking up the driveway.

"Didn't expect us to meet so fast after seeing each other a couple of hours ago. I mean seriously Kitty this is like the third time today. Keep this up and I'll think your stalking me"

"We live here so I guess you've been doing the stalking" retorted Kitty with a grin and a light blush before motioning towards Rogue "Um, right. Naruto this is Rogue and Rogue this is Naruto. The new guy at school" added Kitty with a grin at the end that was directed at the dual hair colored girl. Making the blond think that Kitty had already dished out and had told him about him. Why was it that no matter where he went girls would always do that to him?

"Nice meeting you" responded the dual colored girl as she took his offered hand with her own gloved one. She had to admit at first she was suspicious when Kitty had been describing him. But after seeing him she had to admit that he was really attractive. "So what are you doing here then?"

"Rogue!" hissed out Kitty as she noticed her companions ruder tone

"What? I'm just asking why he's here at the mansion" retorted Rogue as if it were obvious and it was true they didn't get many visitors coming here.

"We'll I was walking by and saw the mansion and thought 'Wow nice house might some cute girls and if not then I'll make myself a sandwich.' Though I was kind of hoping for an alien fight with so much security. Though I did at least get the cute girl part right" said Naruto with a grin causing both girls to give a smile. Though Rogue could only shake her head before moving past him and calling out in a bit sarcastic manner "Oh yeah, Kitty he's a keeper" However this wasn't from trying to be rude but more along the lines of already meeting guys with the charming façade only to be complete idiots.

"A keeper, huh?" asked the blond as he saw the other girl closing the door behind her before turning around the face the smaller girl "Seems you've been talking about be, Kitty. So are going to just announce our eternal love or what? Cause if so I get to go first"

"Oh, shut up" remarked the brunette as she playfully swatted his shoulder. While still blushing from his statement Kitty asked "You know you never did tell us why you were here?" After saying this she took a seat next to him

"Oh, right well I'm here with my partner, Evan, on some extra credit project." Responded Naruto, while showing his bokken "Who, by the way is taking way to long for just getting us some drinks." And finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah, knowing him he's probably stuffing his face, right now." Said Kitty and added "Though knowing him it could be a while" with a giggle at the end.

"What, I was abandoned for food! Eh sounds like something I would do too for ramen." The blond stated at first with a shocked tone but quickly changed to an understanding tone with a sagely nod at the end. Causing the smaller girl to roll her eyes at his antics, but still kept on smiling.

"But, it has to be great living in a place like this, huh?" asked the blond while motioning towards the mansion.

"Yeah most of the time; that is until the professors like Mr. Logan makes us do some crazy stuff" replied Rogue.

"Like what?" asked the curious blond hoping to get more info out of her.

"Well like you could say that Mr. Logan can be kind of tough with his teaching methods sometimes" responded Kitty while thinking 'Yeah right more like training and torture'

"Damn, well as fun as it has been fun talking to you. But I have to get going, you know I still got some things to unpack. Mind telling Evan to finish the project" said Naruto while handing her the camera. "Though you know I'm still kind of new to this scene so wouldn't mind having a cute guide would be helpful and it'll be my treat"

"Yeah, no problem" she responded with a small smile and her cheeks being slightly pink

Naruto noticing the look replied with a lopsided grin "Well then I guess I'll see you later. And guess what?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't fall this time" answered the blond making a jibe at her though added "Though I guess I miss having to help you" in order to appease her

"I guess third time's the charm" she responded as she grinned at him and waved. Her grin was soon replaced by a small smile. Okay at first she really was attracted to him physically. But actually being able to talk to him for a while let her see that he was pretty much more level than other guys. Layback and funny, really. 'Along with him being an easy person to talk to'

Soon Evan came out of the house with some snacks and drinks, but noticing Naruto being absents asked "Hey, you know where the guy with the wooden sword is?"

"You, mean Naruto" asked Kitty, getting a nod as a response, "He had to leave; he said you had to finish your part of the project by yourself." She added while handing the camera to Evan

"Awe man I knew I should have just grabbed anything!" responded Evan before turning to the small brunette who had a gleam in her eyes.

"Say Evan; what do you know about Naruto?" began Kitty in a sweet tone as she closed in on him. Who had found a goal which was one thing, info on the blond shinobi and her source? Well poor unfortunate Evan.

**Naruto's apartment **

'Ne, Kyubi what do think' asked Naruto as sorted through the memories of his dispersed clone. They were trained it seemed but not the ways they needed to be to control their powers.

'**These 'mutant' powers just seem like kekegenkai if you ask me' **replied the fox.

'Just what I was thinking, it just seems like their genes haven't settled down yet though which would explain why they appear at random" said Naruto.

'**So what now?' **asked the demon as he let out a yawn

'I'm not sure there are many roads I can take from here. But I'm not sure which would benefit them" responded the blond as he leaned back into a chair

'**Remember brat it has to benefit you and your mate first**' added the fox in a bored tone yet at the same time teasing

"You blasted fox I told you she is not my mate!" Growled out the blond as he stood up

'**Keep telling your self that kit. You know that you're attracted to that girl**' commented the fox. He had seen how his container had interacted with the girl. In truth the blond could be real smooth when he wanted to. But he would mostly let his body go on auto pilot when talking most girls. But with this one he actually was paying attention, actually trying. He hadn't seen this in a while.

'I admit that I am but that still doesn't give you the excuse to call her my 'mate'" responded the blond as he opened his doorway and left to scout out the mansion in person

**Break**

'These two 'wolverine' and sabertooth' are defiantly are two to look out for. Their abilities make epically their regenerative powers would even give ANBU, trouble' thought the blond as he watched the mini battle that took place at the Xavier institute. And was soon shadowing wolverine as he followed sabertooth. Though soon wolverine gave up as he lost the trail and opted to return to the institute. Naruto did learn how Sabertooth found the institute, it seemed that Evan had returned to the skate park but was ambushed by sabertooth who took the camera and found wolverine on it and returned it before Evan noticed.

So here he was stalking the predator, Sabertooth, as he stalked as he put it 'three little pigs' to hold hostage to get wolverine in the open. So as soon as the three teens stopped in an open meadow he moved in closer to them as he saw sabertooth begin to wait patiently for the opportune time to strike, just incase he was required to intervene. While he waited for Sabertooth to strike he enjoyed the little show Kitty and Rouge performed, though he also noticed how Evan was a bit on edge.

'Ah, so that his game he planned this from the time they left the institute. I'll give him that he at least knows to correct his mistakes but he's still over his head.' Thought the shinobi, going through all the possible scenarios.

Then in a flash sabertooth made his presence known to the teens, as he attacked them. Going after Evan fist but as the teen was expecting him he showed why his code name was, Spyke, crying out in pain and anger Sabertooth throwing him towards Rouge, causing both to fall to the floor in a heap. Turning towards Kitty he lunged towards hoping to catch her quickly, only for her to phase right through him, but not expecting the back hand he sent towards her which sent her towards a tree.

While this was happening Naruto was analyzing each and every one of them though anger did surge through him when he saw Rouge and Evan being used as ragdolls. And was just about to go down their and skewer sabertooth with** Futon:** **Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Blade of Wind) **and then roast him with **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** after he back handed Kitty into the tree. Though he thought better of it as he knew that exposing himself this early on would only cause more problems. 'Besides Wolverine should be arriving any moment now' he thought.

Though as he looked at the direction that he knew the mansion was in he couldn't sense the man. Gritting his teeth he looked back towards the field where the teen were trying to fend off their attacker. Though they weren't fairing that well. Looking on for a bit more the blond cursed as the cat like man had his hand out stretched to grab on to Kitty's throat as she lay on her back. Cursing the blond quickly began to gather energy within his body.

Raising his right arm the blond was surrounded by a light red hue as he began draw the symbols that his girlfriend's ancestors had practiced along with its chant. **"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudō: Geki!" **Finishing the technique Sabertooth soon found himself unable to move as he was captured in the blond's technique. The blond let out a sigh as he made it just in time. In truth he was hoping that he would be able to make it. Having not been able to perfect Ino's techniques to their fullest. Though he had poured enough energy into it that it should be enough for them to either knock him out or have Wolverine do it when he arrived.

Though wolverine by the time that Wolverine had arrived Rouge had recovered and was weary of Sabertooth before she absorbed some of his powers and knocked him out.

Wolverine then turned too Evan "You planned this didn't you porcupine? And you were actually able to do it?"

"Yeah well, I thought it was the least I could do for allowing him to find you. And we were actually losing till he suddenly stopped moving. It was really weird" responded the teen.

"You idiotic boy, you could've been killed and that includes you two as well and now because of this you all grounded" called out Logan while looking at Kitty and Rouge before picking up Sabertooth. All the while trying to figure out what had happened to cause Sabertooth to stop mid fight. That was not the Sabertooth he knew.

"For how long?" questioned Kitty, with big puppy eyes breaking him out of his thoughts

"Don't you give me those eyes half-pint, and well till she wolf there shaves off the fur." Responded wolverine

"Aw but that can take forever Mr. Logan. Hey Rogue lets swing by the pet groomers, yeah? I bet we could get a discount" responded teasingly towards Rogue, before running away from said irritated girl.

"Get back here Kitty!" yelled Rogue

"Like no way, you might have rabies!" yelled back Kitty

Though looking up in the trees Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as every thing turned out alright, and a chuckle at the girl's antics.

'I guess things will be interesting in the future' thought the Nin as he phased out, making his way home.

**Break**

"Yo Evan finished the project" called out the blond as he saw the boy in class.

"Oh, hey Naruto, yeah, and I think you'll like what I added" replied Evan with a smirk as he showed Naruto Kitty and Rogue dancing.

"I guess Mr. Doyle was right some people just do have things in common. But no fair, how come you, got Kitty and Rogue to dance for you?" questioned the blond.

"Trust me it wasn't easy, but Kitty owed me a favor. And Rogue owed her one" responded Evan, remembering them interrogating him for info on Naruto. God he didn't want to know what the center of the earth would look like after Kitty threaten to take him there if he didn't tell her what he knew of the blond

"Wouldn't mind for a live performance though." Responded the blond with a smirk

"Well now that you mentioned it they are performing in some play" informed the mutant

"Hm, guess I'll swing by later to watch it" replied the blond with a shrug as they entered the class

**Break**

The show in Naruto opinion was pretty good though the only thing that only got his real attention was seeing Kitty in the outfit she was wearing. Rogue had caught his attention but for some reason every time he saw Kitty move it was like being put in a trance. I mean can you blame him his sensei was the king of perverts

While getting up Naruto heard his name being called out and turned to see Evan waving him over. Reaching Evan he asked

"So, what you think of it?"

Who got a reply of "This was not worth spending my afternoon on" This got a chuckle in response. "Eh it wasn't that bad."

"So that your aunt and the professor?" asked Naruto motioning towards the adults a little ways off. He had the vague description from his clone of who they were but he had no idea of what they could do. So in his mind it would be best to make a good impression until he found out more about them.

"Huh yeah come on I'll introduce you." Responded Evan leading the blond towards the adults.

"Aunty O and Professor X this is my friend Naruto... you know I never got your last name." Commented Evan with a smile

"I never gave it but it's Namikaze" replied Naruto with a grin while shaking the adult's hands.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Namikaze," said Charles shaking hands with Naruto who responded in casual tone "The pleasure is mine sir" though as Charles was about to peek into his mind because for some reason he felt something off with the boy. Something about the boy felt familiar but he couldn't remember the reason.

'**Brat**' warned the fox that was inside the blonds mind as he flicked off the mans attempt to view his containers mind

'I know fox' responded the blond as he bent down and whispered '"So that's your game, huh?

"But honestly didn't anyone ever tell you not to look into others minds without permission? Besides what's in here" said the blond while pointing at his head before he continued "Is something you don't want to see; trust me it could break you. So just sit back and relax. When the time comes I'll explain everything."

"Well if you excuse me I think I'll go see the girls" said the Nin with a smile before walking off towards back stage. Oh how he loved messing with peoples heads at time, heck he was sure the man would be on edge, he liked that.

"Charles, what was all that about?" asked Ororo as she watched the blond walk away. Honestly she had no idea what the boy had just done. But the look on Xavier's face made her want to keep an eye on the boy. But as she did keep an eye on him he disappeared into the crowd and the crowd wasn't that big.

"I'm not sure but as soon as we return to the mansion I have to check on cerebro" said Professor X in an urgent tone as he looked into the crowd. He wasn't sure if that young man was the one he had felt so long ago but he had to find out.

"Is every thing ok, Aunty O?" asked Evan with a raised eyebrow, what the hell had just happened. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea bringing the blond over; but the blond seemed like an okay person.

"I'm sure it's nothing but I want you to be careful around your new friend," said Ororo calmly as she put a hand on the professors shoulder

"It's fine Evan you did nothing wrong" called out Xavier as he sensed the boys feeling before he continued "Your friend however seems to show a gift similar to ours that caught me off guard"

"So he could be one of us?" asked Evan

"Perhaps but the boy wants to move at his own pace. So we should respect that" answered Charles after calming down

**Backstage**

"Why you turn him down you were, just crushing on him a few days ago?" Questioned Rogue as she watched the rejected boy leave

"I'm not sure but I'm not that into him." answered Kitty while thinking about a certain blond.

"Hopefully I'll get a better answer than the poor kid." Called out a voice behind them, only to turn around and see Naruto standing at the doorway to the backstage.

"Damn it, don't do that boy" said Rogue with a hard tone as she glared at the boy behind them

"Heh, sorry about that, just wanted to come back here and congratulate you two lovely ladies on the awesome show." Responded the blond while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks" they both said slightly blushing at the compliment.

"How did you manage to get back here Naruto?" questioned Kitty as she lifted a brow

"Oh, that's simple I am the only ninja around so of course I could get in here with no problem. They don't make ninja proof locks here do they?" said the blond proudly.

"Yeah a ninja, right" said Rogue sarcastically as she smiled at the boy. Okay maybe he was overly charming and there was a chance it was all an act. But she had to admit that the blond could hold his own when it came to talking.

"I'm hurt you seriously don't think I'm a ninja! I mean come I look like one don't I?" said the blond with mock hurt over his face, causing both girls to giggle at his antics.

"More like samurai, from what we saw on the video" responded Rogue as she had watched it with Evan and Kitty when Evan was editing it.

"Eh, you two saw that?" asked the blond getting two nods "Eh, that's more from my moms side of the family though she did follow in both the paths of the samurai and ninja, while my dad just followed the ninja way"

"Meh, this is getting beside the point I wanted to know if you two would want to go out for a bite to eat?" asked the blond as he gave them a smile. He was going to ask just Kitty to go but seeing as Rogue was there he may as well be polite. Besides he knew that the girl didn't trust him so may as well get her friendship at least.

"Yes... I mean yeah sure that sounds nice but I think Rogue has some plans with a friend." Responded Kitty with a smile while turning towards Rogue shooting a pleading look

"Actually I do, maybe some other time" responded Rogue while shooting back a look at her friend. As if saying she owed her. Though she actually did have some plans with some friends so no loss there.

"Um okay I guess we'll see you later" said the blond as he lead the shorter brunette out of the school. "You know you really were great up there"

"Really?" she asked receiving a nod from the blond "I didn't even know you were going to come to the play"

"I wasn't actually" admitted the blond as he held the door open for her "But Evan said you were in it. So I thought I've seen her plenty of times and she's fun. So why not make it a fourth?"

"Now who's the stalker?" she jibed with a grin

"Still you" he remarked with a grin

As they made their way towards the parking lot, she asked "So this was your car we saw the other day?"

"Yeah I had to go with something fast so I just picked this baby" said the blond as they reached a black Mustang Shelby.

"Wow you're so lucky," said Kitty as she admired the car

"I suppose so" responded the blond as they got in

"So what you already have your license" she questioned as she climbed into the passenger side

"Like I said before to Evan; what license?" responded the blond with a smirk as he started the car

"You know that could get you into some trouble with the professor's right?" asked Kitty as she gave the blond a look

"Well then I guess this'll be our secret huh?" asked the blond as he pulled out of the parking lot and asked "How about you? You got your license?"

"I got my permit but lets just say not that the professors don't really volunteer to show me" responded Kitty as she blushed a little "And Scott won't let me use his"

"I'll teach you if you want" proposed Naruto before with a smile. He remembered the first time he tried. Let's just say he reduced the squirrel population a bit.

"You mean it?" asked Kitty while smiling at the boy. Tonight was defiantly a good night she was going out to eat with a cute boy and driving instructor. 'A cute one at that' added Kitty mentally

"You sure?" asked Kitty "I mean I wouldn't want to mess up your car"

"Ne don't worry; I doubt I'll need any repairs that bad. Besides lets just say I know a guy that could help me out if the need comes by" responded Naruto before they drove off towards downtown for a place to get a bite.

**Italian Restaurant**

Finding a restaurant the blond had visited before the two had decided to go ahead in. Sitting in a booth in one of the corners the blond sat facing the brunette who was poking the last of her lasagna.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was good Naruto" complemented Kitty as she took a sip of her soda

"What can I say, I'm a man who knows his food" responded the shinobi with a shrug as he leaned back into the seat. Truth of it this was where he had gotten his car; what could he say he didn't want to go through all the damn paper work. Besides his boy had told him the car had just been fresh from the line. From one thief to another he supposed.

"Mind if I ask a question?" she asked with a smile

"You just did but go ahead" answered the blond and got a half hearted glare

"Well I know that you're new around here, so where did you come from?"

"You could say I came from rural Japan" answered the blond half lying. As far as he could gather that's where he should had descended from, though the so called ninja from this place were nothing compared to him.

"Oh, wow" added Kitty happy that she was finally gathering information off the enigma before her "So what's with the big change of location?"

Oh he knew the answer 'Nothing much just landed in here when I was fighting the psycho that ruined my life. Oh and I really am a ninja, five bucks I can kill everyone around us in ten seconds' yeah like he could really tell her that.

'**That's right" agreed the Fox "He ruined my life too!"**

'Oh will you shut up? You whinny little baby' thought the blond with a sweat mark

"Oh nothing much just felt like getting to know a new scene and I can defiantly say that it worth it. If I had known that you were here than I would have come sooner" responded the blond while giving her a smile and received what he was going after. Yup being him was good judging from her blush. Though he could tell by the look in her eyes he wouldn't be the one doing the interrogating…just his luck.

**AN: Aright another chapter done, I'll try to get another one redone tonight, maybe. Hope you guys will bear with me but I'm actually enjoying this. I mean this is how I actually had wanted it to work out. But thanks for the support to those that do. So yeah tell me what you guys think of the changes. And yes Naruto's technique is from Bleach. Was going to use that in latter chapters but since it is a rewrite may as well have new things. So drop off a review just to show me I'm not in this alone. Well time to go train for a bit. C' ya. **


	3. Ironback, huh

**Aright another chapter done. Damn forgot how fun it was to write. But yeah thanks to all of you who are supporting this decision. Really, I can actually think of everything and it all seems to fall in together so smoothly. Seriously I think it all the Power Ranger fics on here with Tommy and Kimberly that are helping too. But yeah onto the next matter.**

**L33t Horo: Dude I would be there with you all the way just to be safe. But with there being so many gaki's reading this and can't even access this if it isn't T. Guess we'll have to wait if I even feel like taking it up to M. But yeah I think I made more changes to this one than the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution, if I did you'd be watching this, oh I also don't own 'Let me go' by Three Doors Down. And anything I use from Bleach.**

**Sigh 'For the love of Kami kid! Why are you in a **_**survival**_** camp!' asked the irritated kitsune**

'I told ya fox I got to get some info on Mystique and her boys.' Responded Naruto as he got in line with the others as they got off the bus. He had seen them around town using a small amount of their powers but still needed to get a better view.

"You will not be making wallets, neckties, or paper weights. You will not be engaging in patens sac races or water balloon tosses or pony rides. You will be taking 20 miles hikes, repealing 200 ft cliffs and crossing treacherous waters, with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?" Informed sergeant Hawks as he brought the blond out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sergeant Hawks, sir." responded all the teens with respect, well except Naruto who was bored as hell.

"I said do you read me?" asked sergeant Hawks once again.

"Yes, sergeant Hawks, sir." Responded all the teens again while Naruto was thinking "The hell is he going deaf or something?'

"Welcome to Iron back survival camp, a name you soon won't forget."

"Now here we have a young man Scott Summer, whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of group leader, you will be following his lead, you got 10 minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field, dismissed!" yelled out sergeant Hawks with a tone of finality before he walked away.

"Oh I'm going to be dead, in like two days." said Kitty as she sat down on her luggage. The truth was she probably wouldn't have that much trouble if this was before she was recruited into the x-men. Growing up with camping trips with her parents and brother had taught her a few things but she had to admit it had been a while since she had been out in the forest. Though by judging sergeant Hawks she doubted it would be the same.

"What about me I'm a city kid?" complained Evan

"What did we do to deserve this?" asked Kurt

"I'm going AWOL anyone know how to hotwire a school bus?" asked Rogue as she turned towards the bus with no hint of joking in her voice

"Oh, I do, I do" said Naruto from behind them scaring them by catching them of guard.

"Naruto!" responded Kitty, Rogue, and Evan

"The only one" responded the blond with a cheerful smile

"Who are you?" asked Jean

"Naruto Namikaze, at your service my lady" said Naruto with a cheesy accent, while kissing the back of Jeans hand earning him self a blush from Jean and a glare from Scott.

"Great he's going Casanova on every girl" shot Kitty in a dry tone as she stared at the blond

"Told ya" added Rogue as she stood next to the brunette

"Hey I may be charming but I am not my senseis" responded Naruto as he wrapped an arm around the smaller brunette's shoulders

"You know, I tried calling you but I didn't get any answer" said the blond as he looked down on her

"Oh sorry about that, the professors grounded us for coming some so late." Answered Kitty half lying as she avoided his eyes.

"You just came home 40 minutes late" responded the blond in a dry tone

"No. not from when we went out. It was some other thing we" she clarified by pointing at Rogue and Evan "were doing the other day"

"So you really do know how to hotwire a bus?" asked Evan and Kurt looking at Naruto as some kind of god, they really did not want to go through this training.

"Wait, nobody is going anywhere" said Scott in a firm voice

"Oh, yeah sure but I'm not going to" informed the blond, making Scott relax, the last thing he needed was to tell the professor that he lost some of them.

"What why?" argued Evan seeing his only hope dwindle down

"Because it is way too much fun out here!" responded the blond with a grin as they walked to the cabins.

**Break**

"Aright maggots lets begin today with that twenty mile hike I promised" said sergeant Hawks leading the teens to the trail.

"You know I introduced my self back their but, I didn't get your names" asked Naruto to Scott, Jean, and Kurt

"Oh, sorry about that I'm Jean, and that's Scott and Kurt" Jean responded while pointing at the boys as they were introduced, who in turn waved at Naruto as their names were spoken.

"So Naruto you actually like this stuff? I mean like in the forest" asked Kurt as he looked at the blond who was actually happy they were going on the hike.

"Oh, yeah, I love the out doors" informed the blond

"What, why?" questioned Kitty from Naruto's right. She admitted she liked being outside but being outside and in the forest were two different things.

"That's simple you could say back where I'm from its required to learn this kind of stuff" Naruto responded

"Wait so you had to learn this kind of stuff" asked Rogue from behind him

"Not everyone just a select few who wish to learn it, but it does come in handy." Said the blond with a smile as he remembered Iruka's training helping him on some missions.

"Wait, why?" questioned Scott interested in the topic. Kitty had been talking about him all week and from what she told him this would be interesting.

"Ah, another simple question, those select few, are trained to be….." said the Nin watching as the x-men gave their attention only to him

"Well, what?" asked Jean as she actually wanted to know

"Ninja of Konohagakure" said the blond proudly, causing them to face fault rather comically.

"Are, you still going on about being a ninja?" asked Rogue

"I still don't know why you and Kitty won't believe me?" said the blond with mock hurt.

"Cause it's totally crazy" said Kitty "I mean seriously Naruto I would think that with your imagination you could come up with something better"

"Aright you want something better. How about if I prove I'm a ninja you have to go out with me, at least once." challenged the blond as he stopped in front of her and looked down on her with a grin. All the while he was cursing himself for his actions 'You idiot why did you go and say that for!'

"Okay, sure" responded the girl with a smile plastered on her face while her face was a light pink.

"Aright, but it isn't time yet but soon I promise that" said the blond as they continued their hike, leaving six confused teens following. 'What the hell did I just do?' he asked himself as he walked ahead of them.

'**I think you just asked her to go out with you' **answered the fox within him **'Good idea by the way. You get her by herself, seduce her. And BAM! You get laid'**

'Shut up' muttered the blond in a dry tone, honestly of all the demon he could get why the pervert. Why couldn't he stay blood thirsty? Shaking his head of those thoughts the blond really couldn't figure out why he was acting like that with Kitty. Sure he flirted with girls but it was rare for him to actively pursue them. Sure there was Sakura but that was a mere childhood crush. 'It really has been a while since I've even felt this way…'

**After the hike**

"Aright maggots up" ordered sergeant Hawks as the every one but Naruto and Pietro, got up from where they were resting.

"The next activity you will have to accomplish will have to catch dinner, for this you may get into separate groups." Said sergeant Hawks, causing the teens to whine, while gathering the items sergeant Hawks provided which were a flint, and some twine.

Soon the teens broke up into separate groups, on one side there were the kids from the institute, Mystique's boys, and some other kids that the blond didn't bother to look at.

Walking up too the x-men Naruto asked "Hey mind if I join up with you guys?" Having already cleared his head with the hike. He figured he may as well not be on his own

"What's wrong I thought you liked this kind of stuff?" asked Scott with a teasing tone

"Oh, I do just think that we could get done faster if we worked together." Said the blond with a grin

"Yeah, sure I guess your right" responded Scott after getting nods of approval and a death glare from Kitty which told him there would be pain if he didn't.

"Great, any plan?" asked the blond getting no response.

Sigh "Aright I'm going to guess that hawk wants us to fish, since he gave us some twine and brought us close to the river." Informed the blond getting nods of approval of that idea

"So Kurt and Evan you guys go find some fire wood and watch out for poison ivy, Kitty, Rogue, and Jean you girls work on the fire pit, and Scott and I will go fishing, every body cool with that?" asked the blond after taking charge. Getting nods of approval.

"Aright Scott lets go" said Naruto while getting the twine.

"So any idea how to do this" asked Scott as he motioned towards the river

"Yeah, I think I do" responded the blond while getting some tree limbs that were near the tree line.

Moments later the girls came over, leaving Evan and Kurt to tend to the fire, to see if Naruto and Scott had caught anything only to see Scott sitting near the edge with a pole made from a tree limb and some twine.

"Catch anything Scott" asked Jean with humor in her voice as she figured he didn't have any bait

"Yeah, see" responded Scott showing her some fish that he had managed to catch, somehow without bait. Ah the wonders that the animated world produces.

"Say where's, Naruto?" questioned Kitty as she didn't see him around

Her only response was for Scott to motion towards a pile of clothing that was nearby.

"Why are all his cloths on the ground?" asked Rogue with a blush. 'God I knew that boy was insane'

This time the only response was the waters surface to break, showing Naruto in the water with some twine in his mouth.

"Hey girls!" said the blond while putting the fish that was on the crudely made spear thru the twine that he had in his mouth.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" questioned a blushing Kitty as saw the blond coming closer.

"That's simple I'm catching dinner" said the blond while pulling the twine up above the surface to show he had at least a dozen fish.

"You know what she means, boy why are you naked?" asked a blushing Rogue with a dry tone.

"Well I didn't want to get my cloths wet" said the blond cheekily "Now if you mind taking the fish back to the fire, I don't feel like giving a free show."

After hearing this, the girls took off with the fish while blushing.

**Break **

Dinner with the kids definably went uneventful yet at the same time made his previous thoughts come back with a vengeance. At times he would have to catch himself as he would throughout the dinner steal glances at Kitty from across the fire. He didn't even know why, he would. He could see that she would do the same when she thought that he wasn't looking. "Aw crap" was the only thing the blond could say as he stepped out of the cabin.

The blond decided to get some late night training; I mean come on theirs no way he could get any training back at Bayville. As if gliding the blond stealthy made his way back towards a clearing he saw not to far off from the camp, this way he would be near incase anything happened.

When he got to the clearing he quickly summoned 200 clones.

'Okay I want 50 of you to go practice chakra control, I can feel it slipping away again, and the rest of you come at me with the intent to kill, if it looks like I'm still thinking that you're not trying hard enough' and with that the battle royal began.

**Back at camp**

Sitting up from her bunk Kitty let out a sigh as she couldn't even begin to sleep. Something just kept bothering her well more like certain thoughts on a certain person. Looking towards the other two occupants of the room she saw that they had already reached the comforts of sleep. Feeling the breeze coming from one of the open windows she reached for her shoes before slipping outside. It was something she had always done as a child when she couldn't get her thoughts sorted out.

'Damn you Naruto' was the only thing she could think as it was his fault that she was even out here. He just had to keep messing with her thoughts. Seriously it was suppose to be the other way around. Boy likes girl, boy going crazy about girl. 'Simple. Yeah for other girls. No I have to have him in my thoughts all day and night' she thought

Though she supposed maybe he was feeling something. If the way she had sworn she saw him taking glances at her when he was talking with Evan. She had to admit that she had been looking at him from the corner of her eye as she talked to Rogue and Jean. She knew she liked him. Yeah that was obvious to her. 'But I don't act this way with some of the other guys I like. So why you, Naruto?' As she thought of this she noticed that her thoughts had led her into the one of the paths into the forest. Sighing she was about to turn around and head on back to the cabins.

Though as she did she began to hear what sounded like someone …singing? Her curiosity got the best of her and followed the voice. 'I mean what's the worst that I can find' was the thought going through her mind

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto had just finished his 'spar' as he put it with his clones and dismissed the clones that were working on chakra control. Sitting down to catch his breath he leaned against the trunk of the tree. Looking up towards the sky he could see all the stars twinkling without competition. 'Those are what reminded me of home…probably a place I won't be seeing again. Kakashi and Konohamaru could probably handle everything…they still had reasons to live for. Be it our home or the person they love they would protect it as I would. But I am broken…they probably could do a better job than I' He disliked feeling this way making himself feel…wrong. Probably should be trying to return to his own home. But as much as he thought about it… he didn't have much. Of course he had his home and his friends that survived the war. But some of the most important people to him were gone. And there was no way getting them back…

Looking down towards his hand he gripped the scroll that was there. Silently he unsealed what was inside. Just a plain acoustic guitar, nothing that would make it very special. He originally would never even have such a things a few years ago. But someone dear to him had always requested that he at least try it one day. And truth be told it was a haven to him. One of the only ways he could even hope to express bottled up emotions. 'You were always right…Ino' Closing his eyes he gently began to strum hoping to find the right answer.

One more kiss could be the best thing

But one more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

The image of him and Ino spending had months bonding flashed by him; she truly was one of the few who actually wanted him for him. Always reminding him he was human that he was alive. But he knew it was coming to an end, he couldn't put her in danger and it was only a matter of time before Akastuki made their move. That's what they did cause pain…they both knew that.

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Let me go

He had tried pushing her away for her own good. Telling her to leave him alone to bare the task on his own, to be smart and to live. He knew what would happen if she stayed near him. Nothing but pain and misery if anything happen to one or the other. Pleading her to just leave…to let him go. Yet she didn't…

I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

How can this love be a good thing

When I know what I'm goin through

Training just finish off the hollow shell that was once a brother. Gaining strength that before he would have never dreamed of. Rising through the ranks with the skills he acquired through his godfather. Then ending the shell with remorse coursing through his body, at being able to save him in the first place. Actually becoming Hokage a dream come true. Yeah he saw it all flash through his eyes. The war had raged on the shinobi villages barely even together. Akastuki came after him on the field and along with this attack they took away his only chance too be with the only woman too ever see the real him. He lived that day…never quite the same though. More like broken. Threw himself in training then went after them. In the end they along with himself took his life in the Shinobi world away.

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just let me go...

Let me go

Yet even after all the time that had passed by thinking he would never find another to care for. He did. And to tell the truth he was scared. Scared of the pain coming back. Scared of losing her. Scared of thinking this way about a girl that he had instantly wanted to care for. 'Her smile, her eyes, and the way she speaks. The way she instantly falls in with my thoughts and goes with them. Everything about her calls to me.

And no matter how hard I try

I can't escape these things inside I know

I knowww...

When all the pieces fall apart

You will be the only one who knows

Who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just let me go

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know who I am

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know me

'I'd be stupid not to take this chance… wouldn't I…Ino? You'd probably smack me for going against your wishes. 'I don't want to see you crying! Find yourself a fine woman…Namikaze'' those were your words weren't they, Love?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some clapping coming from the shadow of a tree. As they stepped out he could clearly see it was someone he was willing to open up to.

"Nice song, Naruto' complimented Kitty as she took a seat next to him "I never would have thought of you as the musician type"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said the blond with a kind smile as he looked into her eyes

"I can't say I've heard of that song before" responded x-teen as she kept his gaze

"You wouldn't have, I just came up with it" admitted the blond

"Really? It's way better than anything I've tried." admitted the x-girl as she was interested

"You play too, huh?" asked the blond and received a nod before she continued

"Yeah, I learned from my older brother when I was little. Though I doubt that I could pull off a song like that" she admitted with a smile

"You're probably being modest. I bet you could so kick my ass if you tried" he told her as he grabbed her hand and continued "To tell the truth, I do it to relax. You know just sing what I'm feeling or have felt. Maybe that'll help you." responded the blond

"So why are you out here if you don't mind me asking, it's kind of dangerous out here by yourself." Asked the blond

"Oh, I just came out for a walk. You know couldn't get to sleep so I wanted to take a walk to clear my head. And when I was about to turn around I heard you so I came closer. Besides your one to talk you're out here alone" remarked Kitty with a grin

"Ah, but you see any thing out here poses no threat to me" said the blond in a proud tone

"What if a bear, tried to maul you" challenged Kitty with a smile

"Well that's simple I'd make me a new rug with its fur and have enough meat for a month" retorted the blond, causing her to giggle.

"You know, I know you were lying to me when I asked why you didn't answer my calls." admitted Naruto offhandedly

"What? No I wasn't" responded Kitty quickly

"Chill I don't mind, you must've had a good reason" said the blond sensing the girl panic

"Wait, how'd you find out?" she asked

"Oh, I wasn't completely sure, till now. I just felt that you weren't telling me everything, You wouldn't look me in the eyes when you were telling me." Said the blond while offering her a hand up.

"Why, you sneaky little…" responded Kitty while taking the offered hand.

"Eh don't worry about it, I've cracked harder people, but if you don't mind me asking why didn't you answer?" asked the blond while they headed back to camp

"It wasn't a complete lie. And don't think wrong it's just that the professors don't really trust you for some reason" she admitted as they continued walking

"Ah, that explains a lot you know. If I were them I probably wouldn't trust a dashingly handsome blond with an enchanting beautiful young woman such as yourself." Responded the Nin with a grin, causing her to giggle at his response but also blush at his compliment. She also remembered the conversation she and Kitty overheard while listening in on the Professors.

_Flashback night of the Sabertooth incident_

After Xavier had sent the three students off to bed after informing them of being grounded, he turned too Logan and Ororo.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on them Charles" asked Ororo before she continued "They were only trying to fix their mistake. Even though it was reckless"

"Perhaps so Ororo but it's for the best for them to learn that they can't do everything on their own" answered Xavier as he turned towards the window "Besides this will put some distance with this Naruto boy" added Xavier

"Why, in gods name should they Charles, he seems like quite a nice boy?" asked Ororo curiously

"Today something or someone did something to Creed. They were actually able to stop him" admitted Logan as he had never had heard the man stop from prey "I sensed someone nearby. And with Charles already telling me there was a renegade mutant…"

"Its just that at the play, I sensed that something was off so when I went to take a peak in his mind he sensed me, and I don't mean to sound arrogant but nobody has ever been able accomplish that, then there was his warning that I 'would soon understand'." Explained Xavier before finishing "I need to keep the students safe"

_Flashback end_

'Was it you that saved us, Naruto?' By the time she snapped awake from her thoughts they had arrived at the camp and at her cabin.

"Well I guess this is good night, probably have I long day tomorrow. Jus promise me no more late night walks and if you do come wake me up." Said Naruto

"I'm a big girl you know. I can take care of myself but thanks" responded the mutant

"I know, it'll just put me at rest" said the blond while walking off too bed

**Next Day at Noon**

"Aright maggots, your next challenge is to climb these ropes, go down the zip line, into the rafts, and navigate your way safely too the finish line." Commanded sergeant Hawks

"What that's it?" mumbled the blond disappointed into Kitty's ear making said girl blush from the closeness.

"Neh, before we get started can you tie my hand behind my back Kitty" asked the blond while producing a rope out of no where.

"Yeah sure" the girl responded while tying his left hand behind his back "Getting cocky huh Naruto" asked Evan

"Nope just making it challenging and eve for you guys" said the blond with a smirk as he remembered scaling cliff sides the same way with Kakashi

"Aright, get set and go!" said sergeant Hawks, though raising an eyebrow at the blond.

As soon as the words left his mouth the teens scrambled for the ropes. They each began to climb, except blob who broke his rope after trying, the ones who were having an easy time with this seamed to be Scott, Lance and not surprisingly Naruto with his hand still behind his back.

"Give it up Summers, there's no way you'll win" taunted Lance as he got to the zip line

"No way I'll lose to some punk like you Alvers" responded Scott as he reached the zip line as well

"Enough chit chat ladies get on with it" piped Naruto as he was close to getting the zip line.

Annoyed the two boys went down the zip line followed by a grinning blond. Scott and Lance had reached the rafts first, while Naruto was taking a slower jog and began undoing the rope. Though was able to hear them arguing.

"You swim?" asked Lance towards Scott while untying the raft

"Yeah" was the response

"Pity" said Lance while using his powers to drop Scott into the river and making his boat move down the river, then jumping in his, own before it was popped by a beam from Scott.

'Ah, so an earth manipulator' thought Naruto as he reached his own raft, after seeing Lance in action.

'Eh, might as well help these two idiots' thought the blond while tossing said idiots into his own raft when he passed them, who then started to argue with each other, till Naruto intervened.

"You two shut up or Kami help me I'll turn this boat around. This instant" commanded the blond with a glare. This had caused the ones still on shore to have comical sweat drops behind their heads.

As they reached the shore both Scott and Lance jumped out and run towards the finish line only to trip each other. While Naruto calmly passed both of them and crossed the finish line with a bored look on his face.

"You know you two truly are idiots, yes part of this was individual strength but also, to see if you would work together with others, yet all you did was arguing and fell into the river, causing me to help your sorry asses instead of waiting for the others." Said the irritated blond. Though this still didn't stop the arguing on the other side.

"You know the only reason blondie over there won, was because of pretty boy over there went ballistic after falling in" said Pietro flanked by Toad and Blob.

"Yeah, more like avalanched" shot back Kurt

"Please, you know Lance deserves that ribbon" responded Toad

"You want that ribbon so badly, how about I pin it too your forehead." Threatened Rogue

"Quiet down Maggots!" yelled Sergeant Hawk blowing his whistle loudly.

**60 push ups later**

"Now since you all think you are tough guys, I will give you a task to prove it," said Sergeant Hawk as the teens got up.

"I have placed a flag on top of Mount. Humiliation. You will start from opposite trails, the first team to retrieve it wins" said Sergeant Hawk, while looking at each teen.

"Piece of cake, my team can sauna. I'll get it myself" said Pietro arrogantly.

"Not if I beat you to it first" challenge Kurt

"The whole team or you don't win, as proof I want a snapshot of your teammates and the flag" finished Sergeant Hawk

"Neh, serge mind if I go too feel like I'll get bored, and trust me you don't want me bored" asked the blond

"You know boy, I like your drive" complimented Sergeant Hawk with a grin "Ever think about joining the force?"

"Eh, the military?" asked the blond getting nod "Sounds like I would fit right in" responded the blond with a grin

"I'll go get you a map on a trail that is more difficult than the others" he said with a smile before going to his cabin.

"Damn, Naruto I guess you weren't lying when you said you liked this stuff" said Evan

"Heh, yeah I just feel so alive out here" responded the blond

"Are you going to be okay, Naruto you heard Sergeant Hawk, the trail your taking is more difficult than ours and you're going by yourself" asked Kitty worried for the blond's safety

"Eh, don't worry about me. But thanks I'm just worried I don't find a bear or something to keep me busy" responded the blond with a smile

"Why?" asked Kitty though she figured she already knew the answer

"Cause the poor thing won't stand a chance against me" said the blond with a grin before walking off while waving.

"You know I'm ask myself if Naruto is mentally sane" said Evan with a grin

"Well at least know we won't have to worry about Lance and Scott blowing our cover in front of him" added Kurt

"We don't have to worry about that, Scott and Lance just agreed to not use powers the whole trip," said Jean

"Yeah right, like those two could ever agree on anything" responded Kitty sarcastically

**Break**

Sigh 'Traveling with ones self is so boring' thought the blond before he got the info from his dispersed clone he had shadowing Lances group.

'Alright so we got lance a earth manipulator with some training to control it could be Kage level. Then Pietro near Kage level speed nothing I can't keep up with. Then Blob Jounin level strength no big deal. And finally Toad with high acrobatic abilities.'

'Threat levels at the moment none. Pietro I can keep up with and hit with a genjustu, even though it's my worse area and make him run into a wall or something. Toad and Blob I can easily match in taijutsu. And Lance with a long range ninjutsu or get in close' thought the blond disappointedly before gaining speed'

"God something happen already!" cried out the blond and was tempted to run into a tree for the heck of it

**Break**

Naruto had been hiding himself with his stealth while the others where getting Lance and his group out of the mine, after the idiots caused a cave in. They were just about to break out fighting when the X-jet pulled up close to the mountain, revealing Storm.

"X-men! Professor Xavier and Mystique are in trouble and need your help." Informed Storm

Turning towards Lance Scott asked "You up for it?"

"Just don't get in my way" responded Lance before making his way to the jet.

'Things are defiantly getting interesting now' thought the blond as he threw a three pronged kunai at the jet.

**Back at Bayville**

In a flash of yellow Naruto appeared next to the kunai; just a few minutes after the group went inside to confront the adversary. Before heading inside Naruto changed into his Jounin outfit and put on his sage cloak with a hood to hide his face. Making his way through the mansion. Naruto looked at the walls or what was left of it with a few claw marks.

'So whoever is here will defiantly be a challenge if they were able to beat Wolverine if by the looks of things' thought the blond excited.

'**Please every human has to be weak' **responded the fox

'You still there fox?' thought the Nin, getting a growl for a response.

After geeing near what seemed to be the battle field the blonds eyes gave off a light blue hue as he went into the first level of his bloodline. Disappearing from view he appeared above everyone and latched onto the roof of the danger room. Looking down it seemed that the teens were trying to get the helmet off the 'Juggernaut'.

'Though it could be better I can still see flaws all over the place' thought the blond as Night crawler was able to remove a latch along with Quicksilver. Just needing two more latches the Spyke tried distracting him allow Kitty and Rogue to finished unlatching the last two. Though just as they appeared three feet behind him he suddenly turned around and saw what they were trying to do. Ignoring the attacks to his back he pulled back a fist before letting it loose on the two stunned girls.

"**No!" **growled out the demon influenced blond as his eyes took on the light blue glow again and disappeared once again. Appearing between the two girls he shoved the two away towards the sides before bringing up his arms into an X in order to block the hit. Feeling the hit connect the blond was pushed back 10 feet and felt his left arm, which was in front of the right, in intense pain. 'Great he practically shattered the arm'

"Great another fly to squash" yelled out Juggernaut in irritation as he starred at the cloaked figure while everyone else looked on at the two

"**Shut up…" **muttered the cloaked figure as his voice held a raspy tone from the demonic chakra that was let loose to begin healing his arm **"I won't forgive you…for what you were about to do"**

"Heh, so what are you going to do about it pipsqueak?" asked the powerful man as he stared cockily at the man in front of him twitched at the insult.

"**Oh, you're so asking for an ass kicking" **shot back the hidden blond thanking his voice was altered enough that they wouldn't recognize him **"But since you landed that hit. I guess I won't be able to play around with you"**

"What's wrong coward?" mocked the man in order to entice the man into attacking. Never hearing the blond begin to mutter the incantation that would end the fight before it began.

"**You just don't shut up do you?" **asked the blond as his grin was hidden underneath the hood. Soon he gathered the necessary energy as his hand began to crackle with red energy. He slowly raised his hand and began to draw a triangle. Still grinning the blond muttered only one thing **"Bakudō: Shitotsu Sansen" **and with that the triangle shot out three beams in the shape of triangles which connected to the mans arms and midsection completely immobilizing him. Producing two kunai the blond channeled wind chakra before he let them loose and cut the last two latches in front of the helmet. Raising his still useful right arm he pointed his index finger to attach a chakra string and pulled the helmet off the man who was still in shock.

Looking towards the others who had all regrouped and were on one side. For fear that he was another enemy. The blond just let his eyes be enveloped in the blue glow one last time before he muttered **"You can handle the rest" **and with that he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving behind the shell shocked teens and their mentors.

Landing outside of the mansion the blond let out a curse at landing in the wrong area that he wanted. 'Still can't control it' Gripping his left arm the blond winced and took into the trees.

Sigh 'That punch was such a bitch ' thought the blond as he continued his way towards home with a grin 'Though this Juggernaut is defiantly someone I have to face again in the future. No surprises no techniques just hand to hand. That will be fun. For now though I need some rest'

**KN: Alright another chapter redone. All I can say is that I liked this one better than the original. I mean I can actually get into deeper character development without having to worry about if I'm giving one of the girls more attention than the other. Yeah so much easier to write now. Yup way easier now and it feels so much right when I write the scenes with only one girl.**

**And since people keep messaging me on why Kitty over Rogue? Well I'll give you another reason. And the one I myself used which is 'You can touch me without being hurt' cue instant attraction. Yeah now that I think back on it not one of my brightest moments. But the point is it's just too damn easy to write it in. **

**Now Kitty on the other hand yes she is way more of a teenage girl. And yes since I have never read any of the X-men comics or any other now that I think about it. Don't know why? Unless you guys know where I could get them online, I know there was one for evolution at school so those would be helpful to find online. But yeah since I don't know their backgrounds completely I think I'll just add some things to mold their personalities. Kitty's brother for example that I mentioned. **

**But yeah I'm getting besides myself, with Kitty the possibilities grow in different ways. I mean seriously in the beginning she has a teenage girl mind set but as the show goes on she matures on a greater level. Much like Kimberly in power rangers. And in Naruto's case it's Tommy who grows over time as well into being more sure in his decisions, which I don't own, see I told you they were influencing me. ;) But yeah you get the point that I can go deeper than before.**

**One last thing might host a few games on Xbox live don't know maybe a few Black ops matches or Mw2. Or maybe Assassin's creed: Brotherhood. Though I have never tried Pokémon on wi fi. If you like this idea leave it in your review just don't talk about the game you want but also the story. Ok? So yeah I'll probably pull an all nighter to get the next chapter. Ja ne!**


	4. From the Shadows to the Light

**KN: Okay this chapter has been redone and is ready to go! And once again thanks to all of you that are supporting me. Okay first of all I really like how the story is coming along now. It just feels more concrete more don't know? Real life I suppose.**

**But yeah the point is that I can look at it again without thinking WTF did I do. And even better I like it, which I hope you guys and girls are too. Though I've gotten mostly positive on the new pairing. Other than some die hard harem lovers. But yeah.**

**Okay let's give some responses!**

**Hissori Dangan: Yeah I'm right with you on that one. Kitty just seems to be put on the side line far too much. And yes I am hoping to change things up a bit. Juggernaut's little fight with our blond was an example since you guys wanted it in the original. **

**Delphinous: Dude all I got to say is. YES. I think crossovers should just be that. Character gets stuck in one place and that's it. No going back and defiantly no crossing of worlds just gets to damn weird.**

**Vendetta419: Glad you like the change and any info you think I may need will be greatly appreciated. Just PM anything you want.**

**: Okay good point but I've probably already said this and will probably say it again. The Naruto's in my stories are formed very simply. I add how Naruto is, how many of us wish he was, and finally my own personality and some habits. Hence you get a musician Naruto. Guess where that part comes from. And as for in Japanese I don't think so. I'm not Japanese so it sounds weird to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men evolution. I also don't own Next go round by Nickelback**

**A Day before Summer Break**

"You know we never did find out what happened to Naruto" stated Kitty as she grabbed a book from her locker.

"Come on Kitty you've been saying the same thing ever since we got back. Though I guess we never did find out after the 'incident'. And I haven't seen that boy around here in days" replied Rogue as she closed her own locker

"Aw, you do care" responded a voice from behind them as someone rested their head on top of the shorter brunettes

They both turned around only to see said blond smiling on them before Rogue bonked him on the head.

"What have I told you about doing that? Seriously sneaking up on people?" asked a slightly irritated Rogue

"Don't" responded the blond sheepishly while nursing his bump

"So you run into any bears along your hike to the mountain?" asked Rogue with an amuse smile at what Kitty had told her that he wanted to happen

"Yeah and I don't think I want to for a while. I forgot how strong they are." responded the blond, he honestly did, he figured it would take time to reach the institute and he didn't want to Hiraishin in the middle of the sky. So he had to pass the time some how.

"Naruto your crazy you know that right but you know it's nice to see you again" said Kitty with a smile as she looped her arm around his own.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was kind of busy with some stuff" responded the blond with a grin. 'Teh, somebody is being bolder' thought the blond as he didn't mind

"You know, boy, hearing you say that makes me think you're up to something" said Rogue with an accusing tone though had to smile at the two. She may have been a bit cold to everyone. But even she didn't want to see the shorter brunette get hurt. There was just something about her that made everyone want to worry about her.

"I'm shocked you would think I would be up to something that you wouldn't approve of" said the blond while thinking 'Canada and underground fights, here I come!'

"So are you going any where this summer Naruto?" asked Kitty curios if they could hangout during the summer. She wanted to actually get to know him a bit better and maybe get him to play for her again.

"I'm actually going away to Canada for the summer. You could say I got a 'job' to keep me afloat for next the next school year" said the blond before he noticed that she seemed a bit sad about the news.

"Hey but don't worry I'll be back soon and who knows I might bring gifts" said the blond hoping to cheer her up "Even for Ms. Blond hater here too."

"I don't hate blonds" retorted Rogue with amusement in her tone "I just find you to be…oh I don't know. Insane?"

"Well you got the insane part right" admitted the blond before he turned back to Kitty "Hey I have to leave early. So I'm taking the rest of the day off. But I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Yeah. I would really like that" responded Kitty with a small smile and turned a light pink as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Then I will" added the jailer with his own smile "Take care of yourself"

Grinning the blond turned with his arms outstretched to give the other girl a hug but was stopped short "Yeah nice try blondy. Keep going"

"Meany" responded the blond as he waved over his shoulder. As he kept on walking his mind kept going back to what he did back there. He didn't know what he had done till it was already happening. It felt so natural. He hadn't even done anything like that in years.

"I guess the war has already started" muttered the blond as he stepped outside of the school "And it looks like your winning, Katherine"

**After summer break**

Sigh "Why must the summer break end so quickly?" asked Kurt as he ate breakfast before going to school.

"It's not that bad, Kurt" responded Kitty as she ate her apple. "Worse things have happened"

"Just ignore her Kurt she just wants to go cause of Naruto's back. Not sure if I should be jealous or sorry for the guy, honestly" said Evan as he grabbed the milk from the fridge

"Grow up Evan" shot back Kitty as she pushed her blush down

"Seriously Kitty you've been talking to him over the phone all summer" added Rogue as she sat down next to her. Honestly she didn't know how the younger girl had so much energy from all her late night conversations with the blond.

"Are, you all still going at it again? I would have thought you'd given up on that boy by now?" asked Logan as he came in to the kitchen while the last part was directed at Kitty

"Like I still don't know why you don't like him Mr. Logan. You haven't even formally met him." responded Kitty

"I don't need to, those few times he dropped you off. Something about him smelled off. Something far too familiar..." gruffed out Logan as he sat down. The truth the times the blond was near the scent her carried with him was far too much like his own. Something feral…

"Oh yeah he's 'off' yet he's not the one sniffing people." Replied Rogue sarcastically as both girls got up to get their bags, followed by the boys. But came back and stuck her head in "Honestly Logan he's not that bad. He's annoying but not that bad of a person." And with that Rogue left to catch up with the rest. She didn't know why she cared at all but figured it was because Kitty was the one who was always going out of her way to help others.

"Perhaps you should back off Logan. If I didn't know the situation I would had thought you were Kitty's father" said Ororo as she walked in

"She is right Logan, perhaps we are facing this situation from a wrong angle" added Xavier as he rolled in

"I know you both agree on this with me" responded Logan as he stood up "That boy isn't normal"

"Perhaps so Logan but, the way we've handled this situation is more like overprotective parents." Responded Ororo as she poured some tea

"Maybe…" thought Logan out loud

"Also remember Logan, the boy has done nothing against any of us or the children" added Xavier "Perhaps it was wrong for us to jump to conclusions"

"Fine… I'll back of for now chuck. But if he tries anything I will not hesitate" said Logan as he left to get the new recruits ready

Sigh "Why must everything come to violence with that man?" asked Ororo as she drank her tea.

"It's his way of protecting the ones he cares for. I just hope it doesn't come down to it" responded Xavier

**Bayville High Hallways**

Naruto sighed for the third time as he faced hell all over again. School it seemed that some stuff really went down since he left. They were rumored to get a new principle

'Wonder what happened to Mystique?' thought the blond as he saw two familiar girls by their lockers.

"Hey…miss me?" said asked the blonds assassin as he wrapped his arms around Kitty. Having talked with her whenever he could allowed him to get close to her. That he had been wanting to just be near her ever since he had gotten back. "Hey did you taller?"

"Naruto your back!" responded Kitty excitedly as she twisted around and gave him a hug. After spending practically the entire summer talking with him it was nice actually being near him again. "And yes. Yes I did"

"How was your trip?" questioned Rogue in amusement as she watched the pair

"Oh, I can honestly say I'll make through this year. You could say they were just throwing money at me" responded the blond with a grin

"Boy, why is it that the way you said that it makes me want to find out what you actually did and I wont like the answer?" asked Rogue while narrowing her eyes

"What, all I'm saying is that I performed my job well above what they expected" said the blond sheepishly while thinking 'what can I say those girls at ringside really liked what they saw'

"So what you've two been up two" asked Naruto as they walked too their classes his hand stay close to Kitty's without noticing

"Oh, nothing much just been bored out of our minds" admitted Kitty "You're lucky you got to go somewhere"

"Yeah well it was kind of fun but I got bored after a while" said the assassin "Maybe I'll take you with me next time?"

"You would ask something like that" cut in Rogue

"Hey I'm just offering" defended the blond as he raised his hands up "So?"

"Hmm…" began Kitty as she put a finger to her chin in mock thought "Maybe"

"You're so mean" muttered the blond in a dry tone "Oh yeah, I got something for the two of you" said the blond as he pulled out two Cd's "I didn't know what you guys would want so I made these Cd's from some songs I recorded. Yes even for you Ms. Blond hater."

"Oh I bet this is going to be good" responded Rogue with a smirk

"Meh, I wonder what's going to be your reaction to track 11?" thought the blond out loud ignoring the obvious taunt

"Naruto, what did you do" asked Kitty in a weary tone. Knowing from past stories that he loved pulling pranks

"Oh, nothing just listen to that track together okay" asked the blond, getting two hesitant nods from the girls "I'll take you two out shopping too to make up for it too, okay? Cuz I know I'll have too" this time getting two confident nods 'What have I done' thought the blond suddenly feeling that his wallet would soon feel lighter, but before he could continue the bell rang

Sigh" Well I might as well go torture the poor teacher that got me as their student shouldn't I?" asked the blond with a cheerful smile

"Don't drive the poor teacher insane okay" said called out the girl with the ponytail as the blond walked towards his class

"I'll try!" he called over his shoulder

"Their dead aren't they?" asked Rogue in amusement

"Yup" answered Kitty before they both busted out laughing

**Auditorium**

Looking around the packed auditorium the blond saw Rogue was having a conversation with a girl with purple hair. 'It's great she's finally opening up to others' thought the blond as he searched for Kitty. She had told him how Rogue was a good person after you got passed all her layers. It was just that she wasn't the most trusting person from the start. Looking he found her sitting in the bottom bleachers. Sneaking up behind her he quietly whispered into her ear….

"I missed you" This of course caused her to jump out of her seat before angrily responding "What have you been told about doing that, Naruto?"

"Eh, not to. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Responded the blond while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Give me one reason why I should even bother in talking to you now?" asked Kitty, as she sat down once again

"Cause I'll let you drive my car next time?" asked Naruto as he leaned down once again. And whispered into her ear causing her to blush. 'After all these years it seems I still go it' thought the blond with a smirk

"Fine but don't do it again" responded Kitty happy at the chance of going driving the blonds car again

**With the Brotherhood **

"Man this bums yo! Even the flies here think their better than us." Stated Toad as he tried getting a fly

"I don't even know what we're doing at school any way?" asked Blob

"But we do know why Lance is doing here, he'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree, oops to late" informed Pietro motioning towards were Kitty and Naruto were talking and dodged a punch from Lance.

"And now everyone lets give a warm Bayville High welcome to our new Principle Mr. Edward Kelly" stated the vice principle as a man walked up to the podium. Before every thing began to shake causing the new principle to stumble. This of coarse caught Naruto's attention looking towards Lance who was glaring at him.

'Eh, so the rock tumbler, has a problem with me and Kitty huh? I probably shouldn't mess with him but I won't be told what to do' thought the blond as he leaned down and let his head rest on Kitty's shoulder ,mumbling that he was tired, causing her to blush. And of course getting Lance mad and loose control of his powers causing the score board above the principle to come loose and fall towards him if it weren't for Jean deflecting it with her powers along with the blond using chakra strings stealthily to pull him away from harm's way.

"Since when has Bayville been on a fault line?" asked Principle Kelly trying to lighten up the situation before beginning his speech

**Outside the school after class**

Sigh 'Wonder what's taking Kitty so long?' thought before moving a step to the left to stop from getting pushed from behind. Turning around he noticed that it was Lance who was glaring at him

"I'll take that apology now" chided the blond as he leaned against the rail

Ignoring the blond just growled out "Stay away from my girl"

"Eh, sorry who are you and who are you talking about?" asked the blond lying, while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Lance and stay away from Kitty Pryde." Answered Lance still pissed this blond was making a move on Kitty

"I don't think I will kid" responded the blond with a laid back tone "Besides as long as she doesn't want me to leave. I will be staying near her"

"I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you to stay away from her" hissed out Lance before he tried to make a move against the blond. Never noticing that the female had already come out of the building

"Last time I checked I am not your girl Lance" stated Kitty as she got between the both boys worrying for Naruto's safety.

"Come on Kitty. I said I was sorry. Come on don't be mad" pleaded Lance already having been chewed out by her for his previous actions

"Oh, I'm not mad just because of what you did but harassing Naruto here too?" stated Kitty in a irritated tone as she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Oh, was just telling blondie here how things are run around here" responded Lance with a smile earning a chuckle from Naruto

"You think you can intimidate me?" asked the blond before bursting out laughing "You have no idea who you're messing with, boy"

"Lance you could be a jerk sometimes, come on Naruto" finished Kitty as she grabbed the blonds hand before walking away before anything could begin. The last thing she needed was Lance blowing their cover in front of everyone.

"No. I'll take you home" responded Lance before trying to grab her hand. Before he could however Naruto had already grabbed arm and twisted it around him before putting pressure on the wrist.

"I'm only going to say this once. Never try anything like that again if you value your hand" growled out the blond as he glared at Lance. Who when he looked into the blonds eyes only to see that it was as if they were beginning to give off a light glow. Giving his message the blond released his arm.

Not one to back down Lance heatedly shot back "Back that threat up, blondie" while ready to unleash his power

"Back off Alver's" threatened Scott as backed up the blond having already been tired of the earth manipulator. While his hands were near his glasses ready to unleash a beam of power

"Leave us alone Summers, this is between me and him. He wants a fight he'll get one" responded the earth manipulator

"Yeah, well now it's between you and me" responded Scott worried that the blond would get stuck in the cross fire

'That's enough Scott this punk isn't even worth the consequence. If it comes down to it I'll deal with it" responded the blond, which surprised the two x-men and the Brotherhood member at how serious he sounded. "You got that, boy?" and with that the three took their leave

"Just watch yourself, Naruto" responded Scott as he led the two away from Lance

After saying thank you to Scott for the back up the blond led Kitty to the parking lot and towards a black Kawasaki Ninja 250R,

"Wow, new ride huh?" asked an exited Kitty

"Yeah, thought I would spoil my self a bit" responded the blond the blond sheepishly

"What's this strange mark on the side?" asked Kitty curiously pointing at the strange leaf like mark

"Oh, that's the symbol every ninja of the leaf wears. It's to represent the village" stated the blond proudly

"Still going on about being a ninja, huh?" asked Kitty in an exasperated tone

"I'm telling you I am one just wait" stated the blond while handing her a helmet

Before putting on the helmet Kitty asked "What about you?"

"Heh, don't worry about me even if we did crash it would take more than that to get rid of me" said the blond trying to calm her nerves before climbing on the bike with Kitty wrapping her hands around his torso.

"Hang on!' yelled the blond as they sped off towards the mansion

**Xavier Institute**

Sigh "I still don't know how you managed to get us here in one piece" said Kitty as she hopped off the bike while taking off her helmet

"Okay first you doubt my skills as a ninja. Now as a driver?" asked the ninja in a shocked tone

"Well… yeah" responded Kitty in a teasing tone

"Okay! That's it!" yelled out the blond as he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and began to spin

"Naruto! Put me down!" demanded Kitty with a serious face, which failed since she was laughing the entire time

"Hm, say pretty please with a cherry on top" responded the blond with a grin

"Pretty please a cherry on top?" asked Kitty doing as she was told all the while with a smile

"Nope" responded the blond, but Kitty had slip out of his grip and began to chase him around the yard before he slipped and collided with a tree.

'Ice?' thought the blond before he got the memories of the clone who was keeping watch of the mansion 'new mutants huh?'

'Curse you Bobby you brat!' thought Kitty while rushing towards the downed blond

"Naruto, you okay?" asked Kitty in a worried tone, while kneeling down checking the blond getting no response "Come on, Naruto!" after a moment the blond shot up and wrapped his arms around her and held her in place

After stifling her giggles she asked again "You okay?"

"Yeah but what's up with the ice and the craters? What we getting ready for war?"

"Must be one of the professor's experiments or it's just the kids messing around" lied Kitty sheepishly while thinking 'I'm so getting the recruits for this'

"Meh, speaking of the professors. I'll take they still don't trust me?" asked the blond as he looked behind her and noticed a man around his own height with an athletic build yet muscular at the same time. **(AN: A mix between the show and from the movies) **

"Huh, what makes you think that?" asked Kitty, but her answer was him motioning towards the window to see Logan glaring at the blond

"Damn! Why won't he but out?" asked Kitty in a exasperated tone while looking down

"Now don't look so depressed they'll come around sooner or later. Their just worried about you" responded the blond while cupping her chin and raising it to meet eyes with her. Forgetting about any worries for the moment he added "Just like I do"

"That reminds me Naruto; please don't mess around with Lance and his goons. They could be dangerous at times" pleaded Kitty as she kept staring into his eyes. Not even bothered by how close they were at the moment

"I'm not the one looking for trouble but if he wants some then he'll get it" responded the blond before he gave her a caring smile "But for you I'll try"

Sigh "Why do I feel that's the best I'll get from you?" asked Kitty with her own smile

"Cause you know me to well" responded the blond before lifting them both up without any effort

"So Naruto when are you going to show me you're a ninja?" asked Kitty hoping the boy was telling the truth. After talking with him for so long she really wanted to go out with him'

"Soon I promise you that and I always keep my promises" responded the ninja before giving her a kiss on the cheek and jumping on the bike before speeding off

Sigh "I hope you do, I really do" thought Kitty out loud, before going to give Logan and the rest of the new recruits a piece of her mind.

**Later that night in Kitty's Room**

"Well we might as well see what the boy came up with" said Rogue while placing the Cd in the player

"I guess we may as well get it over with" stated Kitty before they skipped to track 11 wanting to find out why the blond was so insistent on seeing their reactions

Before the song played they heard Naruto voice saying

"Okay Kitty if your hearing this, please don't kill me. You know how I am. And Rogue if you're hearing this with her. I guess I should buy a plane ticket to Australia, huh?" the blond's voice said on the Cd before the track began to play

I wanna do it till the sun comes up  
>Till we're both so good and sweaty we can't stand up<br>I wanna do it till we're both about to drop  
>As long as we're caught in together we're never gonna stop <p>

I wanna go until the neighbors all complain  
>Cause they heard somebody screamin' and they think we're both in pain<br>I wanna go so long your parents think you died  
>There gonna call the cops the CIA and then the FBI <p>

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
>Hold on, here we go<br>Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
>Round and round we go<br>Yeah, we're gonna do it hangin upside down  
>Up and down we go<br>Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
>Round and round we go <p>

Shut the windows, lock the doors, unplug the phone  
>For all intents and purposes there ain't nobody home<br>Then we can do it till the batteries are gone  
>And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on <p>

I wanna cover you with jello in the tub  
>We can roll around for hours without ever comin' up<br>I want you naked with your favorite heels on  
>Rub John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn <p>

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
>Hold on, here we go<br>Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
>Round and round we go<br>Yeah, we're gonna do it hangin' upside down  
>Up and down we go<br>Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
>Round and round we go <p>

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
>Hold on, here we go<br>Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
>Round and round we go<br>Yeah, we're gonna do it hangin' upside down  
>Up and down we go<br>Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
>Round and round we go<p>

Well, the reactions of the girls were what one would pretty much expect of two teenage girls they blushed….hard. And yes it was hard to tell if the blushes were from embarrassment or anger before each screamed out "NA-RU-TO!"

This pretty much lead us to Logan, overprotective as he is, slashing down their door thinking the boy had snuck in some how

"Aright where is he?' snarled out Logan

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Rogue as her heads starting to clear up and began planning the blond's demise

"The boy, damn it, the boy?" asked Logan impatiently

"He's not here" responded Kitty still slightly dazed from the images in her head. 'Stupid Naruto'

"But I heard you scream, his name." Countered Logan

"No we didn't" answered Rogue "Must be in your head Logan"

"What? But... eh forget it. I'll fix the door in the morning" responded Logan before leaving the room, mumbling about 'hormone crazy girls'. Leaving two girls thanking god it was just Logan and some of the new recruits who stayed at home that evening

**Next day after school**

"Now, now girls no need to get violent" pleaded the blond as he was up againsta wall, literally. He had been dodging them all day and it was hard since he had lunch with them and chemistry with Kitty.

"No need to get violent he says" responded Kitty before bonking him on the head

"Come on Kitty. You know it was just a harmless prank" pleaded the blond as he gave her a pout

"Are you brain dead?" asked Rogue as she hit him again "Seriously telling me to listen to it and not hurt you?"

"Yeah" responded the assassin "Didn't really think that one through. Should had bought the plane ticket" and with that he was smacked again

"I said I was sorry" responded the blond as he got up visibly okay and went with the only way out "You know I did promise shopping"

"Well there was this really cute outfit I wanted the other day" stated Kitty as Rogue nodded her head while grinning.

"Yeah, sure" responded the blond as they headed towards the blonds car. But before they could reach it Rogues cell gave off a beep. Checking it she let out a sigh. "You got lucky blondy. Kitty do me a favor and get the outfit from the other day for me. I forgot that I have to help Logan with the new kids"

"Yeah sure Rogue" responded Kitty as she gave her a nod. Happy that it had been her turn over the week end

"Need a ride?" asked the blond as he motioned towards the car

"Nah, I'll just catch up with Kurt and Evan" responded the girl as she turned around and crossed the parking lot.

"Guess it's just us" added Kitty as she got into the car

"Just how you like it" teased the blond as he started the car

"You wish" she shot back with a smile

"I guess I could but it's already happening" the blond assassin countered as they both let out a laugh. They had been doing this since he had left to gather some funds. Just constant teasing and light jibes. Yet doing this in person was far more entertaining than just hearing each other's voices

"You know those songs were pretty good. Well except for that one perverted one" complimented Katherine from the passenger seat after a moment

"Really?" asked the blond getting a nod from the girl "But you know that perverted one is a work of art" responded the blond with a grin

"Please that in my opinion it's your worst" she shot back with a grin of her own "Bet I could even out do that one"

"Is that a challenge?" asked the blond with an amused smile

"Maybe…" was all she said with mischief in her eyes

"Maybe you will" responded the blond while shrugging his shoulders "Though I guess it was all my perverted sensei's that influenced me"

"Your ninja sensei's?" questioned the girl getting a nod from Naruto "You're lucky I haven't called someone about your mental issues" she added in a joking tone

"Heh, I must be if I'm lucky enough to be here" responded the blond earning questioning look from the girl

"I mean I really do like spending time with you" clarified the blond with his own cheeks turning a light pink.

"Me too, Naruto" she admitted with her own blush as they reached the mall "And you know you're too cute when blushing

"Shut up" mumbled the blond and gave her a smile as they both got out of the car.

Looking at her hand he took a breath before he reached out to it. Looking up at him she gave him a smile before leading him inside. Truth of it he didn't know what led him to grab her hand but he had an idea. 'One thing that I am sure of is that I don't regret doing it' was all he though as he allowed himself to be dragged

**Inside the mall, clothing store**

Sigh, 'Man, girls take a long time choosing what they like' thought the blond as he waited outside the changing rooms. The both of them already having gone to pick up Rogues outfit which consisted of a long sleeve purple blouse and some black jeans. And he was just waiting for Kitty to finish looking for her own.

'**I don't know why you just don't barge in there and just take her brat" **questioned the fox

'It's not that simple fox. I can't just make her mine like that. Besides I'm not after her for just the pleasures of the skin. It's something much more now' responded the jailor

'**Of course you can brat. Just as soon as you are about to release yourself into her charge yourself with my chakra and bite down on her neck. I mean that's what we did in the good old days' **responded the Kitsune as he looked bored out into the world

'Fox why is it that with you everything is so simple?' questioned the blond as he turned to face the girl as she came out.

Looking at her ne couldn't help but give her a smile as she wore a long sleeve light pink blouse that stopped at her belly button. With a pair of white washed jeans. All in all it showed her developing figure.

"Well, I can say one thing this was defiantly my best punishment to date" said Naruto with a smile causing her to blush

"So you really think I look good?" asked Kitty as she walked up to him

"Trust me. You look perfect" answered the blond as he brushed a loose hair back

"Good cause your next after I change. And no peeking" she said as she walked back into the stalls

"Oh well. Still say it's the best torture so far' responded the blond with a chuckle

After Kitty came out they made their way towards the male section and made Naruto try on different outfits though she finally settled for one when Naruto came out wearing a black long sleeve shirt, under a green cargo jacket with a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers.

"So this one?" asked the blond hoping this would finally be the one

"Yeah. I suppose this will do for now" answered Kitty with a smile

"Yes, finally" responded the blond. He defiantly did not like the experience of being a dress up doll. Though his actions making her giggle at his antics. "Hungry?"

"I suppose I could use a bit" she admitted after they paid for the clothes. Heading towards the food court they both grabbed a bite to eat before he drove her back towards the mansion.

**Xavier Institute**

"Seriously it seems that each time we go out you just drive fast than before" commented Kitty as she walked out of the car

"What? I like going fast you could say it's in my blood" stated the blond as he joined her on the bottom of the steps

"Yeah but at the speed you're going I'm surprised we weren't pulled over" added Kitty with a smile

"Meh, they probably couldn't keep up" answered the jinchuurki

"Though, I should probably get going, it seems we got an overprotective parent" said Naruto as he motioned towards Logan waiting at the door who was then pulled back by Rogue who gave them a wave before pushing the man inside

"I'm sorry about that Naruto. He still worries for no reason" apologized Kitty as she noted to thank Rogue latter

"Don't worry about it. He just worries" responded the blond as he put his hand on her cheek "And for a good reason too"

"Let me guess because you're a ninja?" asked Kitty sarcastically

"Yeah so you're catching on, huh?" shot back the blond play fully before he bent his head down to kiss the top of her head

"I'll see you tomorrow" responded the blond as he stepped back towards the car

"Sure…" she called back as he stepped into the car before giving a final wave and taking off. Turning around she put on a smile before going to chew out a certain clawed man

**Next day after school, two days before the game**

"Neh, you two going to the soccer game this Saturday?" questioned Naruto as he walked up to the two girls

"Yeah. Everyone from the institute is going because Jean is on the team" answered Kitty as she closed her locker

"Of course every one has to go see miss popular go become more popular" Rogue added in a colder tone before splitting from the group

"Wasn't she alright yesterday?" asked the blond as he saw Rogue turn the corner

Sigh "Yeah but she has these moments sometimes. I'll go talk to her" responded Kitty before she was stopped by Naruto

"No I'll go. I think I know how to deal with it. Trust me when I say I used to have a friend that was the same way. Besides I should show her that I really want to be her friend." responded Naruto before going after Rogue

**With Rogue, on top of the school roof**

'This stupid curse. Why did I have to be stuck with this stupid power. I didn't ask for it." thought Rogue as she looked at her ungloved hand, truth in all she was jealous of Jean. She had it all control of her powers, being popular and being able to touch those she cared for. And she hated to admit it but she was jealous of what Kitty had with Naruto. She could tell they had fallen hard for each other. Something that even if she had felt she doubted she would ever be able to express it the same way they did.

"Rogue?" came a voice from behind her only to see Naruto standing their with a concern look on his face

"What do you want, Naruto?' asked Rogue in a bitter tone as she wanted to just be alone

"No need to be so bitter. I just wanted to see if what's wrong and to see if I could help?" answered the blond as he walked towards her. He could see it in her eyes. It was the same look that he had seen in his own and in the ones of some of the closest people to him. The look of someone who would give anything to make all their problems go away.

"There's no way you could help me Naruto. There's no way anyone can help me!" Rogue yelled out in anger as she stomped off angry and depressed. before Naruto grabbed he hand and pulled her in close before cupping her chin and making her look into his eyes.

"Listen here Rogue even if I can't help. I'll still try. Just don't give in because I've seen far too many go down that road and…." The blond's sentence was never finished as Rogue had her mouth on his and began kissing him but before she could take it too far she remembered who he was and pulled back but didn't let go of his hand.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" admitted the blond as he looked down on her

Before they both heard something being dropped only to see Kitty standing their with tears falling down her cheeks

"Kitty- wait listen!" called out Rogue but the girl just turned around and ran away "Oh no. What have I done?"

"I'm such a bastard" mumbled the blond as he looked down towards the ground.

"I'll go talk to her, just wait here okay" responded Rogue at the still silent blond before rushing after the Kitty

'Damn Namikaze what have you done?' asked Naruto to himself as he gathered Kitty's books and left in a swirl of leaves. He knew that the only one who could help at this point was him.

**Park near the school**

"Kitty!" called out Rogue as she ran towards the girl that was sitting down next to tree. Rogue being happy that even though it had taken her a few minutes to track down the quicker girl, she was still able to find her.

"Just leave me alone!" called out Kitty as she glared at her through her tears

"Just listen Kitty! You know I wouldn't do that on purpose!" countered the girl as she was thankful that the park was empty

"But you did, Rogue!" countered the smaller girl as she stood up and continued "I trusted you! You know how I feel about him. You're the one who's been there with me."

"I am with you, Kitty" Rogue stated as she walked towards her "You know I wouldn't do it to hurt you"

"Then why, Rogue?" asked the smaller girl as she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve

"He wasn't affected by my powers" admitted Rogue "And I'm so sorry Kitty the kiss it wasn't what I wanted to do. It's just that I haven't been able to even touch anyone in a long time that I just went with the first idea that came to me."

"So you mean that he wasn't affected by your powers?" questioned Kitty as she calmed down a great deal. She knew from talking to the older girl that not being able to even touch anyone was almost a living hell.

"Not at all and you know that he only wants you" stated Rogue as she hugged the smaller girl making sure that no exposed skin didn't touch her. "You should had seen how he got when you ran off"

"Felt like trash" said a voice as Naruto walked towards them, leaves still falling around him as he only stared a Kitty's face

"Boy, where did you come from?" questioned Rogue as she hadn't felt him near them or even saw him follow them.

"I tracked her and ran here" responded the blond simply as he made his way over to Kitty

"Kitty…" called out the assassin as she wouldn't look him in the face "I'm so sorry. You know I wouldn't hurt you if I help it."

Seeing as she still wouldn't look him in the face e laid his head on top of hers "You know it felt like I was being burned alive when I saw you crying." Admitted the blond as he wrapped his arms around her "It's been a while since I've felt that wrong."

"Even I can tell why it hurt so much" continued Naruto as he took a breath and cupped her face with his hand making her look him in the face "You already won the war, Katherine" Slowly he reached down before capturing her own lips in a tender kiss. Slowly he pulled back and gave her a small smile as he saw the shock in her eyes. "I really am sorry"

"It's okay" responded the girl as she hugged him close "Rogue already told me what happened"

"No it it's not" disagreed the man as he looked her straight in the eyes "I'll make it up to you I swear. It's almost time for me to keep my promise."

"I'll see you soon" he called out before she could argue "Stay safe" and with that he left in a swirl of burning leaves

"What just happened?" asked Rogue as she had been staring at the scene and the blond's departure

"I think he's keeping his promise" answered Kitty as she looked at the last of the burning leaves disappear as f they were never there "I think he's one of us"

**Night of the Soccer game**

'Well I've put this off for long enough already' thought the blond as he hid in the shadows in full combat cloths. Truth of it all he had been avoiding the girls the past two days. Still trying to figure out how to even approach the subject of what was going on officially with him and the Shadowcat.

"I can't believe we have to be chaperoned to night. I'm starting to think that telling you about Naruto was a bad idea" stated Kitty as she had told the others about the blond's strange powers

"I'm sorry Kitty, but what you told me Naruto seems to show impressive abilities and even more so is that he was able to elude Cerebro" responded the Professor as he looked for the blond

As the game started every thing began to shake and Lance's voice was carried over the field. The spot lights were pointed over the announcers' booth only to show the brotherhood in full uniform.

"That's better, my name's Lance. I also call myself Avalanche because I'm a mutant" called out Lance in a clear voice

"That's right me, Toad, Blob and Quicksilver here were all mutants. Born different what you might call freaks" finished Lance with the introductions as he got reactions out of the crowd

"I can't believe he's doing this" responded Kitty as she looked on in shock

"You see there are lots of mutants at Bayville High, Scott Summers there he's on, and so is Jean Grey the big soccer star and most of their pals over at the Xavier Institute. which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds" Lance called out before the brotherhood began making havoc on the field

"Sorry Professor X; cats out of the bag" Scott called out as he and the others went to go change.

'So, this is your game, huh Lance' thought Naruto as he performed **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (****Temple of Nirvana Jutsu) **as he saw that the x-men left to change. Knocking everyone out except for the brotherhood. He personally wanted to deal with them.

"Tsk, couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Lance" asked the blond as he made his way towards the Brotherhood

"You!" Called out Lance in anger as he saw his chance to get even with the man

"Yes me or are you going blind?" taunted the blond trying to get him angry, causing the other three to chuckle

"Don't laugh you idiots! He's going to be an example why one shouldn't mess with mutants!" stated Lance only to feel weight on his shoulder only to see the blond standing on it while reading an orange book. "If you couldn't keep up than you really are in trouble"

Jumping off he put some space between them and asked "Okay, who's going first?"

His response was dodging some goo that Toad was spitting out

"Eh, disgusting" stated the blond as he dodge a kick from Toad and then a punch. Naruto being able to dodge the unorthodox attacks easily as he had done the same years ago.

"Why the hell are you reading a book?" asked Toad as he got ready to leap again and Blob was already in motion towards the strange blond

"To see how it ends of course" responded the blond as he mimicked his sensei while leaping over Blob. 'Oh if only Kakashi could see me now. He would be in tears!'

"Ninja skill number one: Taijutsu" called out the blond as he phased forward pushing through Blobs guard and punched him in the gut followed by a uppercut knocking him out. Followed by a kick to Toad's chin as he was sneaking behind Naruto.

"Not bad you two though you could use some work" complimented the blond only to dodge a punch from Quicksilver who sped towards him. Soon he was surrounded by a miniature tornado and assault of various punches that came from the teen. And this kept going quicksilver would speed by and tried to land a blow on the ninja, only for it to be swatted away.

"What's wrong, slowpoke?" asked the speeding teen "Too fast for ya?"

"More like to slow?" answered the blond as he appeared before the shorter teen as his eyes gave off a light blue glow

"Enough of this, Ninja skill number two: Genjutsu" called out the blond as he called out **Kokuangyō no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness jutsu)** making the world around Quicksilver bleed away and be replaced by darkness, seeing the jutsu in affect Naruto delivered a chop at his neck knocking him out.

"So they showed me what they were made of now it's your turn, Avalanche" stated the blond

"Shut up, you're so dead" called out Avalanche as he made the ground beneath Naruto open up

"Hm, not bad could had worked on a lesser ninja but I'm not one" called out the blond with a grin

"Shut up and hold still damn it! "Yelled Avalanche in anger

"No, but I'll give you this Lance it's impressive you had the guts to admit you're a mutant. But you forced those who didn't want to and for that you lost any respect from me" stated the blond while shaking his head

"Shut up! I don't care if you respect me or not. You will die" called out Avalanche

"I think it's about time I finish this Ninja skill three: Ninjutsu" responded the blond while performing seals and calling out **Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot) **and shooting low powered bullets of water at Lance enough to knock him out.

"Well might as well wait for the others" said the blond as he sat down on Blob and began reading again.

"What, the hell happened here?" Asked Evan as him and the others arrived at the field seeing it totaled and the brotherhood knocked out only to see a figure on Blob

"Hey, guys sorry I didn't leave any for you" called out the figure on Blob

"Naruto!" Yelled out Kitty in shock at seeing the elusive blond around the knocked out mutants

"Hey there, Beautiful" called out the blond as he leapt off Blob and landed in front of her before he enveloped her in a hug

"What happened here Naruto?" questioned Scott as he checked over the knocked out mutants

"Eh, just did some cleaning" responded the blond offhandedly

"Okay bub I'll give you till three to give me a straight answer" growled out Wolverine while popping out his claws

"Oh, sharp" admired the blond with a grin

"It seems you used a psychic attack on them to knock them out" called out Professor X as he looked around the field

"You could say that but you might want to change their memory. I'm not good at that, aw man I missed one" cursed the blond only to disappear and reappeared with Principle Kelly with his eyes giving a light blue glow "Sorry but it's time for you to go night night" chided the blond while chopping Kelly at the neck knocking him out"

"Oh, right have to get rid of the evidence" thought the blond out loud while getting the tape from the camera.

"Oh, sorry about ignoring you guys, but its best for us to have this conversation somewhere else" apologized the blond as the film in his hand suddenly burst into flames

"Yes perhaps so. The mansion perhaps?" suggested Professor X as he finished warping their memories.

"Yeah sure. Anyone coming with?" asked the blond as he made clones to take the brotherhood home, shocking everyone.

"Sorry Professor X, but Naruto's owes me some time even if he does drive like a maniac" said Kitty as she rushed after the blond. Only for him to call out "I do not!"

**The Institute **

"You know it's kind of creepy the way you all just staring" stated the blond in a dry tone as he wrapped his arm around the brunet next to him

"I apologize, Mr. Namikaze it's just we're trying to figure out what you are?" responded Professor X as he looked at the blond in fascination

"Well you could just ask and just call me Naruto, 'Mr. Namikaze' makes me feel old" informed the blond

"Well what are you, bub?" asked Logan as he kept his eyes on the blond making sure he made no sudden moves

"Why, if all the kiddies here already know" answered Naruto with a smile

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurt in confusion

"You have got to be kidding me" said Rogue as she laid her face in her palm and mumble 'idiot'

"What?" asked Ororo

"Well Naruto here thinks he's a ninja" responded Kitty while jabbing a finger at Naruto; coming to the same conclusion the other teens just palm slap themselves

"What wrong with being a ninja, I think it's really fun?" came voice from above them only to see a second Naruto standing on the ceiling

"Okay, how are you doing that, bub" asked a shocked Logan

"It's simple really he's just using chakra to stick on the ceiling" responded a third clone of the blond as he was juggling Kunai next to the professor

"Don't worry every one Naruto is just using a unique set of skills. This is simply an illusion" responded the real Professor X in a calm voice

"Just one problem with your theory I'm solid. And if you remember my clones picked up the brotherhood" stated the clone next to the Professor as he gave the man a tap on the head

"So you're not a mutant Naruto?" asked Evan as he tilted his head

"Well, you could say I am. It's just that I can't use my power to its fullest, no one in my clan ever could" responded the blond

"Wait so you mean all these things you are doing aren't part of a mutation" asked Jean

"Of course not! I could probably teach you all most of these skills" responded the blond with a shrug

"So, the question still remains Naruto just who are you. And how are you able to touch me and not be affected?" questioned Rogue

"It only seems fair you all know. Besides I know far more about all of you than you think I do. And Professor X you need to work on keeping the students files safer from ninja, but that is besides the point I think it'll be better if I showed you all"

"What? How?" asked Kitty as she grabbed onto the assassin's hand

"I need you all to trust me on this just clear your minds. This might feel weird for a bit" stated the blond as he used Kyubi's chakra to connect with each of their minds. Taking them all to his mind plane…

**KN: Aright you guys another chapter done should be able to get some more done over the weekend. Remember review and let me know what you think. And drop by a question or a suggestion you would like to see. Remember those that leave reviews with some thought in them get to be mentioned. =)**


	5. Bloodline

**Redone 2**

**KN: Whets up guys, sorry for the late update I haven't had time to even get online in a while much less have time to even redo chapters. Been having to do college prep ever since I graduated. And even then with graduation I was busy. Still have two more weeks to go. Damn; I'm tired had to pull two all nighters to do this. I forgot how long chapters were. But let's get on with this.**

**ErikArden: Punctuation I really don't care about when typing this stuff out. I mean I type 80% of this stuff up at nights and it's what like 1:10 in the morning. Stuff like that I leave alone cause my computer doesn't catch it and well I'm not getting paid to do this and this isn't one of my English papers. But I'll try to fix some of them.**

**Smile-Evily: While Gaara is one of my favorite characters. No. I have already chosen who I'm pairing Rogue up with. And by what I can tell some will like it and others will hate me for doing it but I'm going to use one of my favorite characters from the shows. You're all welcome to try to guess. When the pairing is guessed I will announce it.**

**NarutoXYugitoFTW: I have no idea what part you're referring to. If it's the part with my yami Naruto most of that part stays.**

**Black-T3rr0rz: As for the bloodline it's further explained in this chapter.**

**inuboy86: Nope at least not for a while. Maybe in the years to come.**

**Nightmareblade: Glad you liked the last chapter and no Rogue won't be with him that was the point of redoing this story. Because now that I think about it the whole healing factor or Kyuubi reason is pretty much overused bull by now, have no freaking idea what I was thinking last story.**

**Kiyomos: I know your messing around but. 1) 'Mother fucking' yes I do. 2) Nobody calls my mother a bitch. And 3) 'cock sucking' I'll leave that to you.**

**Deathmvp: I may go change that part but usually when flirting with a girl that way I don't just leave it at one. This way it can be treated as a joke yet still convey a message to the girl. And because it was funny as hell when I was typing it.**

**SpartanSith: Naw bro I get what you're talking about and I don't see this as a flame. Hell I think I'll start updating my other story just to get a chance to trash the little douche that had a shitty little flame. But yeah I think the same thing when I read each new story. And it's true I guess it's because everyone loves a tragic hero or some bull like that. Tried to move away from that though probably not as far as I would like. But just so the story can move along it came out that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-men Evolution**

**Naruto's Mind scape**

"Welcome to my humble abode" responded the blond with a nostalgic tone "Sorry I couldn't freshen up but you know."

"Alright what the hell did you do, bub?" asked Logan as he along with the others eyes were darting every where. They were in some kind of passage way with ankle deep water.

"Well Rogue asked me how I can stop her mutation from affecting me and this could be one of the reasons why. So I used a technique to show you. I doubt you'll believe me even if I told you." responded he led them down the hallways.

"Where are we exactly Naruto?" questioned Kitty as she stayed close to his side. Her eyes looking at the sewer like surroundings.

"Well…we're in my head at the moment" answered the man with a grin as he saw the looks on their faces

"Seriously Naruto? There's no way we could be in your head!" responded Evan

"On the contrary Evan. One whose physic abilities are strong enough are able to manifest a plane in one's mind. Though it usually represents one's life, thoughts and experiences." explained Professor Xavier as he looked around the dark sewer like hallways

"Your right Professor. However mine has existed since the day of my birth and as for the sewer like hallways. Let's just say that the road to being the man I'm right now wasn't paved in gold." Responded the blond making a left causing it to become hotter

"Were are you leading us Naruto?" questioned Jean, uneasily, something inside her kept telling her to run away from where they are heading

"Oh just going to visit fuzz ball. I got a feeling it'll come in handy in explaining things." responded the kage as he looked behind him. Earning questioning looks from the others but before they could question him they came up to a huge room with some sort of gate.

'Okay this boy is truly something else.' was the thought of Logan as he got closer to the gate followed by Scott and Kurt

"I would back away from the cage!" shouted the blond as he saw where the three were heading, taking the nin's advise they jumped back just in time to avoid a massive paw.

"**Damn it brat! I was so close" **whined a voice from within the cage, only for the x-men to see two crimson eyes stare back at them. Feeling a wave of raw power wash over them and holding them in their places for a moment.

"Che, not my fault you always want to keep that badass demon façade." chided the blond with a smirk

"**Shut up brat! I think I deserve some fun." **responded the fox heatedly

"N-naruto, what is that?" asked Rogue as she along with the others looked on as Naruto argued with only lord knows what.

"Oh fuzz ball here? This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune the lord of the demons. And may be one of the reasons why Rogues powers don't affect me. I mean her powers from what I can tell are absorbing powers and by consequence a fair amount of their chakra to boot. So with me having Kyuubi I can barely feel the drain." answered the blond offhandedly. As he said this Kyuubi stepped forward from the shadows revealing it's self to the x-men who looked on in shock as he gave them a toothy grin.

"N-Naruto that's beside the point! Why is there a massive fox behind you?" asked Kitty as she gripped his hand as she stared on at the beast before her.

"Because the fox here has been with me since birth." responded the blond before turning to the fox "Oi! Kyu mind setting up the viewing screen. May as well show them pieces of home"

"**May as well. Nothing better to do in this so called mind." **muttered the fox as his chakra leaked out and created a screen that showed events in the blond's life

"Well…where to start?" asked the blond as he turned to face them and stroked his chin before shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose I should probably start from the beginning, though this isn't something I do a lot. So don't expect every detail of my life because some things are best left how they are. Besides I doubt you want to hear some sob story about my life." Seeing as he had their attentions he took in a breath before gathering his thoughts.

"Well 18 years ago on October tenth Kyuubi here was forced to attack the village of Konohagakure, my home village after being released from Kushina Uzumaki's body. Then the Hokage the time, who was the Yondamie, knew that he couldn't kill the fox or even get him away, had no other choice but to seal the demon fox into their son only hours after his birth."

"His dying wish was for the child to be seen as a hero. But well like every human in any dimension they let their emotions get the better of them. All the bloodshed and lost of life clouded the peoples judgment. Though a large majority of the village still kept some decency and was at least civil if not indifferent. Over time though I pretty much grew up from a brat and strived to become Hokage. To be acknowledged as a protector... though that road wasn't the nicest one to walk. Then even after reaching the level of Hokage everything went to hell and I had to put it all on the line to stop a crazed maniac. That last battle is the reason I'm even here."

While Naruto was explaining this in a nut shell Kyuubi began to flashing through images of the blonds' life and battles from the blond's graduation to his training trip. Focusing on fights and leaving his own personal life from being witnessed. Other than a few scarce moments with the old remnants of his squad or the rest of the rookie nine.

"Well that's pretty much it. I am Naruto Jason Namikaze. Son of the Yondamie Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Ninja of Konohagakure, Rokudaime Hokage and the Jinchuurki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Finished the blond with a tired voice as he gave them a grin and a mock bow.

"So let me get this straight. Your not even from this dimension?" asked a shocked Kurt as he just stared at him. The blond had just summarized his entire life for them in a bored tone as if he was tired of even mentioning any of it.

"As far as I can tell…well the truth I don't really remember some parts of it." Admitted the ninja as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You what?" asked Kitty as she looked up at him in awe. How could a person forget something like that?

"It's kinda sad but me and the fox have some blank spots in our memories. As far as we can tell everything except something's are completely gone." Responded the jailer before he started to ramble "I mean we don't know how the hell we were even communicating in the first place because we couldn't even remember out language after learning this one, could be some freaky jinchuurki thing. Though I've done some research and as far as I can tell some of my techniques are pretty much in Japanese though I remember some Latin being part of some…"

"Okay…" responded Evan as the others just kept starting at the blond as he muttered a quick 'sorry' for the ramble.

'It's not my fault I haven't had anyone other than the fox to bounce my ideas off.' Thought the ninja as he let out a sigh. The truth he wasn't that worried about missing some parts of his past but wouldn't mind knowing why something's he was able to recall perfectly and with others he would struggle.

"Well this is quite a lot to take in Naruto. I could tell something was different from you but I would have never had guessed it would be this." responded the Professor surprisingly taking it all in calmly. "You were sure that you wanted to reveal as much as you did?"

"Ne, what can I say. I'm the most surprising person you'll ever meet. And I suppose it's only fair for you all to know something about my past. I was able to find the files on all of you and know most of them. So I may as well even the playing field out because I've seen trust between allies ruined before it ever began from the matter of keeping secrets."

"That's wise advice to go by" commented Xavier as he gave the blond a smile. He was right far too many relations ended in turmoil over secrets. And by opening some part of his past he was trying to at least reach out to him. The least he could do is meet him half way as he had done with Logan in the past.

"Though I wish I could have brought some of my stuff like my ramen stash!" answered the blond with a pout causing Kitty to sigh

"So you don't even know how you got here? But you're whining over ramen? " asked Kitty getting a nod in response before she slapped herself with her palm. "Seriously Naruto?"

"What?" argued the blond as he tried to defend his ramen "You should had seen the amount!"

"**Actually kit you did bring some stuff with you"**

"Aright fur ball I'll bite. What are you talking about?" asked the blond irritated at what the fox might had done.

"**Well I kinda got bored before the fight. So I thought I would mess with you, so I sealed some of your stuff on you using a clone I used with my chakra while you were sleeping."** answered the fox with a gleam in his eye

"Great, where is it?" asked the blond, happily at the thought of getting some of his stuff back. Hell maybe it was his stash.

"**Oh, I sealed them on your ass." **answered the massive fox with a smirk causing everyone but Naruto to sweat drop. What could he say he was a fox, a trickster a heart.

"Oh, great you sealed them on my…you did what now?" asked an irritated blond who was just about to go in there and strangle the demon.

"**What? I said I was bored" **responded the fox with a chuckle

"Stupid fox! Why the hell on my ass? But any ways thanks I guess" responded the blond before he canceled the jutsu holding them all in his mindscape.

**At the Institute**

"Eh, sorry about the fox he's crazy at times. But I figured it would be the best way to explain some things without sounding crazy. Not many people would believe me if I say I have a demon inside of me. Like if that's a big deal? It's not right?" responded the blond as he scratched his head and got a smile from Kitty.

"You, know Naruto I got to agree with you. Though I still think you're crazy." responded Evan before everyone let out a chuckle

"Now that we know who you are Naruto. What do you plan on doing?" asked the Professor causing every ones attention to go back to the blond who was looking outside through the window

"You know I'm not really sure myself. At first I was planning on finding a way home and still am but I think I can do more good here at the moment." Responded the blond his eyes falling on the girl that was next to him while giving her a smile.

"What do you mean 'do more good here', bub" asked Logan narrowing his eyes at the blond as his eyes followed where he was staring

"Well that's just it, your mutations, their actually something that's pretty common. Well for some people where I'm from, clans if you prefer." answered the blond getting confused looks from his audience

"Well you see every living life form has what's called chakra, a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. Ninja use this as a way to perform our techniques however, clans also use this to use their Kekkei genkai, blood lines, or as you call them mutations. However to do this one must control their chakra and harness it for their own specific blood line." clarified the Nin

"So… we have this chakra stuff?" asked Scott curious of gaining control of his powers

"Kinda, not sure but everyone from this place seems to have some kind of weird form of energy similar to chakra. It's just denser…" Responded the Nin going over what he had observed

"Since I'm not a person who messes around I'll just get to the point, what I'm offering to you all is my help to build your control of your energy and to teach you how to defend your selves if the need arises." finished the blond as he crossed his arms.

"And what do you want in return?" asked Logan as he mimicked the shinobi.

"Nothing," answered the boy as he looked at the man "I'm doing this because it feels like I have to and me being bored kinda pushes me to do something so what better"

"This is very generous Naruto, but I think it would be better if we discussed this before agreeing" responded Professor X while running through different scenarios in his mind.

"I understand completely. I'll be back around noon tomorrow for your answer. If you don't mind, I would like to face your team just to know what to help them in? Well in case you accept my offer." asked the blond 'Though using them to get rid of some boredom helps too.

"I don't see why not" answered the Professor with a smile; he could tell that the boy knew how to push people so his concern for the students wasn't necessary.

"Alright thanks" responded the blond before standing in front of Katherine before giving her a kiss on the forehead "Sweet dreams and I told you I was a ninja" responded the Nin with a grin as he stepped back and was surrounded by wind before he disappeared, getting Ororo to raise an eyebrow at what he had just done.

"Well this has been a crazy night." said Kurt voicing everyone's opinions

"Well professor what are we going to do about Naruto's offer" questioned Jean as she saw it as a win-win situation.

"I think we should go for it guys, I mean just imagine what kind of ninja tricks he could teach us" responded Evan exited of what he could do

"Plus he said he could teach us how to control our powers" added Rogue while looking hopeful while thinking 'No more worrying about hurting others'

"And he said he had a mutation, though he never did say what it was" finished Kitty as she came out of her miniature daze.

"I, along with Ororo and Logan shall discuss this. Why don't you all head off to sleep, I believe you all will need it." responded the Professor as the students let out a groan of protest before slowly filing out of the room.

After the students had gone off to bed Logan turned to face the Professor

"You think it was smart to let them fight blondie, Charles" asked Logan serious knowing that the blonde knew how to handle himself.

"I believe it's for the best Logan after all I think he could truly help the students. If he is as strong as we saw from his memories and he shouldn't put them in a great amount of danger. Besides from what I can tell his offer seems to be a great opportunity to recruit another professor with our growing numbers."

"I agree, from what he's shown already he could really help them. And the boy doesn't seem to hold any ill intentions, in fact I think he's fond of Kitty." responded Ororo with a smile

"That's what I'm afraid of" responded Logan while putting his face in his hands, getting a chuckle from the two

**Next Day at Noon**

"Aright just follow the plan and remember, you all better kick Blondie's ass for me." responded Logan with a grin as all the x-men were gathered in the main hall all suited up and ready to go, while the Recruits were in the back training

"Honey I'm home, oh and don't worry Logan I think I can spare some time to play with you for a while" responded a voice as the door was opened revealing Naruto garbed in his Jounin attire along with his cloak.

"Please don't tell me you gave him a key to the mansion" responded Logan irritated while looking at Kitty.

"Why am I the one always being questioned?" asked Kitty as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah and do you really think a ninja master would need a key" added the blond as he walked towards everyone

"Because it's the two of ya that I don't trust together" answered the man

"So Naruto, ready to get your ass handed to you" responded a confident Evan

"Please you're a hundred years to young" shot back the blond with a smirk.

"You know you're just about our age?" questioned Kitty as he put an arm around her

"Yeah, but experience wise your all just children" answered the blond with a smile

"Well it seems everyone is here, are you ready Naruto?" asked Xavier as he rolled into the room followed by Ororo

"Yeah just about" called out the blond as he checked to make sure everything was secure on his person.

"Great, well let's get going" called out Logan as he led them down to the danger room while thinking, 'I am so going wipe that cocky little smirk of his face.'

"Well isn't he impatient?" asked the blond as he pulled Kitty behind and walked behind the others

"You try dealing with him all morning. He's been this way since he woke us up." answered Kitty as the others boarding the main elevator leaving them behind to take the smaller one.

"Though I think finding out you can fight back gave him the excuse to get you Naruto" teased Kitty as she poked his ribs getting him to shiver from the touch.

"Great just what I need an angry mutant that can regenerate from practically any wound I give him" said the blond as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 'This feels right somehow…'

"Hey do you mind letting me try something?" asked the blond as his face turned from playful to calm.

"Um yeah sure" answered the petite girl as she turned around to face him after pushing in the code to go to the danger room. But suddenly found Naruto cupping her chin before he slowly locked lips with her. And slowly both began to get bolder as they let their hands wander to their respective places. With his resting on her hips and her own gripping his hair before both separated after a few moments.

"Sorry I've wanted to do that for a while" apologized the blond as he rested his forehead against her own and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it" answered Kitty as she gave him a smile of her own before stealing a quick kiss "You aren't the only one"

"Then I guess this really is real huh?" asked the blond as they both exited the elevator and made their way through the halls.

"That's what it seems like" answered the brunette before adding "But we still have to talk about it later" as they met up with everybody else.

"Yeah sure" agreed the blond

"So how do you want to do this bub?" asked Wolverine with a smirk

"I should probably go up against the kiddies first. Then with you; that way we won't have to worry about them getting in our way." Responded the blond returning the smirk

"Very well then now that this is all settled, we'll head up to the observation center" informed the Professor as he along with Wolverine and Storm went up to the Danger room's observation center.

The teens down on the floor all got into their stances ready to begin at a moment's notice.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing my sensei, told me when he tested me. Come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail!" the blond called out before getting into a loose stance

"Alright you guys get ready and stick to the plans we came up with" called out Scott acting as leader

The blond stood there waiting for them to make the first move until he noticed that Jean seemed to be concentrating, but was to late to apply chakra to his feet as Jean us a telekinetic push to throw him into the air. 'Shit! Have to watch out for her.' thought the blond as he twisted his body to dodge a beam from Cyclops. 'Not bad, but he hesitated.' thought the blond as he landed on the ground with a crouch.

"Come on kids you have to try harder than that to kill this ninja!" called out Naruto as he jumped back to dodge the rain of spikes from Spyke.

"That's how your playing well here I can play that way too" responded Naruto as he launched kunai at Spyke with chunin force, only for them to be shot down by Spyke. 'Just as expected'

"Alright time to see how you do up close" called out Naruto has he ran toward his opponents. Only to be intercepted by Nightcrawler as he teleported above him and aimed a punch to his face, only for Naruto to block the punch and toss him over his shoulder. 'Amazing true teleporting, but his physical strength is really lacking' thought the blond as he turned to face Rogue, Shadow Cat and Spyke. Noticing Jean and Cyclops hanging back 'So they know they can't fight that well in close combat, so they'll wait for an opening. Smart…'

"Show me what you guys got" called Naruto as he dodged a jab from a spear Spyke had created with his powers. Then catching it the second time using it to get him off balance before launching it towards a wall where it got stuck. Turning to face Rogue he dodged a punch to the face and was about to jab her in the shoulder but his hand went right through it. That's when he noticed Shadow Cat grabbing her leg before she herself tried to kick him in the stomach but it was easily dodged. Only to face Nightcrawler as he teleported behind him aiming a kick to his head, resulting for him to duck his head. Then being forced to side step to dodge a beam from Cyclops. "Heh, what's wrong? Too fast for you?" teased the blond as the x-men re grouped

"So, you guys are finally going to try?" asked the blond seeing the teens looking annoyed

"Get ready to lose, Naruto!" called out Evan as spikes began to form along his arms

"We'll see, don't get over confident!" responded the Nin

As soon as saying this, the X-men launched straight into action not willing to let the blond get the upper hand. The blond waiting patiently for their attack but never expected for Nightcrawler along with Rogue and Shadow Cat to appear above him with each aiming at him. Rogue aiming a punch to the face and Kitty a kick to the ribs. Using his forearm the blond blocked the kick and catching the punch, however had to jump back to avoid an ax kick from Nightcrawler. As soon as he landed he noticed Spyke shooting spikes at him and those spikes being guided by Jean, seeing no other choice the blond made hand signs before calling out **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall") **spitting out mud that quickly hardened protecting him from the attacks. 'Heh, their good, but I'm no slouch' thought the blond, while planning, his next move.

"Alright you guys we got him on the run. Now let's finish this!" called out Scott while thinking this was one of the toughest fights yet.

Soon after a minute of waiting for the blond Scott shot another beam at the wall turning it into rubble and out from the dust Naruto jumped out. As soon as the teens saw him Spyke, Scott, and Jean opened fire aiming at the Nin. Never expecting for their attacks to hit as the blond had been dodging them constantly. But as all of them stared on, with shock, the blond bursted into smoke. Before the entire area was soon enveloped by mist. "Heh, you guys have been fun to play with but it's time for me to end it!" called out Naruto from within the mist before it cleared revealing six blonds each holding a kunai, at the throat of the x-men.

"You all performed well above my expectations. You should all be proud of yourselves." said the Jailor after seeing their downtrodden looks; before getting bonked on the head, by Kitty.

"Ow, what was that for?" questioned the blond, while nursing his head before turning to the irritated petite.

"That's for making us think you got killed" answered the girl as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Heh, sorry about that I just really needed a distraction and that's what I came up with" apologized the blond as he stood up from his place on the floor while nursing his bump.

"Man but you know what sucks he never even had to use his mutation" Added Evan, getting the blond to sheepishly scratch his head

Before any of the other teens could say anything they were interrupted by Wolverine, calling out "Alright, you kids head up now. Let the adults play now" with a grin, as everyone headed up with the professors.

Before following the others Kitty turned around and stopped in front of the shinobi before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful okay."

"Yeah don't worry about me" reassured the blond as he gave her a quick hug before letting her go upstairs.

"Heh, so how do you want to do this, bub" called out Naruto trying to get Wolverine riled up.

"Any way you want, blondy" shot back Wolverine as he rolled his shoulders.

Noticing Logan's animalmalitsic urge to fight "Hm, well we're both are like animals, I say lets just go wild!" called out the blond with a smirk

"You know kid I really like your, style, but you sure" asked Wolverine while pooping out his claws

"Oh, yeah, it's been a while since I'll fight like this" responded the blond while shedding off his cloak along with Jonin jacket and headband.

"Alright, what are you up to now blondie" asked Wolverine as Naruto set down his clothes and sword down at one of the corners.

"Oh, just want to fight as primal as possible."

"Cocky aren't you? At least take your sword you're going to need it." Advised Wolverine while raising his hand showing his metallic claws

"You mean, Tensa Zangetsu? No need I only use that on those I'm going to kill" the blond responded seriously

"Besides, it feels awkward using it while in the form I'm about to use" added the blond before summoning his chakra sending it through his body. His pupils in his eyes became slitted, his canines began to slightly poke through his lips and his hands became a kin to claws. He was in what he liked to call his Primal form. He had experimented trying to duplicate his form when using Kyubi's chakra and true to say he had achieved it. Though not as strong as when using the Foxes chakra. "I know you enjoy fighting this way from the way you reacted in you skirmish with Sabertooth. Far more alive and aware."

"Heh, kid I think your about to give me a reason not to go easy on you" called out Wolverine with a grin

"Then lets get on with it!" yelled out the blond before charging forward

Wolverine then met him half way aiming to claw at the Nin, only for him to duck under the blow. Then the blonde tried a leg sweep trying to take out the legs; however failed as Wolverine jumped back, in time to avoid it. Before both snarled and charged forward locking hands, testing the others strength, they were beginning to get lost in their primal instincts. Seeing as they wouldn't get any where the both let go and gave each other breathing room before Naruto took the offensive and began to claw at wolverine.

However wasn't able to get any decent blows on the man and everyone that he did would instantly heal. This went on for five minutes before Wolverine found an opening and caught the blond's hand then tossed him over his shoulder with enough strength to send him skidding on the floor before coming to a stop. Then quickly jumped after him.

After being sent flying by the man before him, Naruto stopped by coming to a crouch barely able to stop Wolverines decent by pushing Logan over him by using his feet. Before both fighters again met half way and began to exchange blows neither able to land a hit that would give them the advantage.

**Danger room observation center**

Easily to say everyone watching the fight, between the two men, was watching with mouths hanging open.

"Okay, I knew that Naruto was good but I never thought he would be able to match Logan" responded Scott speaking what everyone was thinking

"I have to agree with you Scott, I had thoughts that Naruto would be a challenge for Logan but I never would had thought that they would be evenly matched." responded Professor X stunned that this young man was able to stand up to his old friend

"Like, this is crazy how is Naruto able to keep up this pace. I mean shouldn't he be tired after fighting all of us?" questioned Kitty never taking her eyes off Naruto, as he barely dodged a strike to abdomen. 'Damn it Naruto, be more careful'

"You know I think that boy was just toying with us the entire time." responded Rogue, glad that Naruto hadn't gone after them at the level he was now. She hated to admit it but Naruto would have slaughtered them.

"Man, can you imagine what Naruto had to go through to get that much stamina. It's like another clone of Logan down there." responded Evan, watching as Naruto and Logan grinned at each other before launching into another barrage of strikes.

"Professor I have only one question will Naruto be teaching along with Logan?" asked Jean as she observed the fight, and winced as both men were able to land a blow on each other's faces. Though began to notice that their movements were becoming more precise and started to used actual martial arts.

"But of course, Naruto has not only offered to train you in your mutations, but also how to defend your selves. So I see fit for both to teach together" answered the professor with a smile

"Oh, god what have we done to deserve such a fate" asked Kurt dramatically could you blame him Logan already pushed them to the edge and now add in Naruto. Who gave off the slave driver vibe, thank god that they had the recruits can anyone say scape goats. How ever this train of thought was interrupted by gasps from the others.

**Danger room floor**

Both fighters had been going at this for around thirty minutes and neither could get the advantage over the other. Until when exchanging blows Wolverine found an opening and pierced Naruto at the shoulder but in return Naruto was able to slash him as well across the chest.

"Heh, I think it's about time I end this, Logan." Responded the blond as he wiped off some blood from his lip from where a solid punch had landed.

"You sure you can back that up. I can go all day long." responded Logan as he cracked his neck

"You forget, Logan I still have my own Kekkei genkai and that's all I'll need to finish this" responded the blond before ridding the last of his Primal form. Before jumping back and taking a three prong kunai from his pouch. "Listen up! You all wanted to see this so I believe it's fair for me to show my own bloodline when I know yours!"

"Sorry you have to be my target Logan" called out the blond as he gave the man a smile

"We'll see blondy if it has what it takes to put me down." Responded Wolverine as he got ready to take him on.

"Let's see…" was all the blond said as he raised his kunai and spoke again "if you can take all three levels of the Hiraishin."

"Three?" was all the man could mutter

"First level: Shunpo (Flash Step)" was the only thing the blond muttered before phasing forward and appeared on the opposite end of the field. By the time Logan turned around he had a wound already placed on his upper right arm.

"Teleportation?" asked Logan as he focused on the boy

"No," answered the teen before appearing on another side and repeated the process five more times before answering. "Just the speed of the Flying Thunder God."

"You're going to need more than that, boy" shot back Logan as he was able to barely dodge the next attack. 'I am starting to predict his moves now. He's only able to move in one direction from what I can see.'

"Great you're able to adapt faster than I believed," called out the blond as he began gathering more chakra around him "Then I won't feel bad when I take it up a notch. Second Level: Utsusemi (Cicada)

**Observatory**

"What the hell?" mumbled Evan and expected to get refrained by his aunt only to see her staring on at the scene. "He's being torn apart"

"This is incredible" was all the professor had to offer as he saw the display of power and speed with control over it.

"This is only the second level?" asked Kitty as she stared at Naruto moving throughout the entire room at speed that she had never seen before. While previously he had moved from one side and appeared at another. However now he was able to move around anywhere he wanted while leaving afterimages behind him causing it harder to find him within them. **(AN: Think Bankai Ichigo from Bleach when fighting Byakuya for the first time)**

**Back down**

"You're doing good Logan" praised the blond as he saw the wounds now slowly closing "You think that you can handle it for a bit longer?"

"Teh, bring it on brat!" challenged Logan as he kept looking for the blond in the horde of afterimages.

"I hope so" called back the blond with a grin as he began to slow down to a stop before the man. 'Let me be able to hold on a bit more' "Third Level: Shunkō (Flash Cry)" and with that had chakra outlining his body.

"Harder isn't it?" asked the blond after a moment as now he was appearing in yellow flashes leaving behind only slight after images. **(AN: For those that have Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 think how Minato moves in the game when using 'ninja movement')**

'I won't be able to hold to much control over this for too long. I should be happy that I'm able to even use it accurately for this long.' After dashing past the man who was able to graze his side and draw a small amount of blood. He appeared across the room having placed his feet against the wall and looked down at the man.

"Tired already?" taunted Logan as he stood up as if he hadn't been hurt and the only evidence was his tattered clothes.

"No I just want to end this and since you heal I'll just have to make you surrender" letting his chakra go the blond free fell from his perch and as soon as he landed he began to zigzag in flashes towards the man. Appearing briefly in front of him grinning he barely had anytime to dodge the claw swipe to the face.

Skidding to a stop from the sudden burst of speed to avoid the attack he sighed and look at the kunai that was still grasped in his hand. Retrieving a normal kunai from his pouch and held it in a normal position in his free hand so the point would face forward" Catch old man"

Throwing the three pronged knife the man side stepped it letting it land behind him as the blond began charging towards him. "It's over" was all the blond said as he clashed his own knife clashed with one of the man's claws.

"Yeah for you, bub" remarked Logan as he put pressure on the knife causing it to break before following up with his other. However swore as the jailer disappeared from his vision and heard a swirling noise. Turning around quickly he drew his claws back however stopped moving when he saw the blond on the knife he had thrown with a swirling sphere of energy an inch from his face.

"No I think I won old man." responded the blond grinning

"Heh, this time kid, I guess you did." conceded Logan seeing no way out and Naruto powering down the Rasengan before every one rushed down. Both fighters tired after their battle let themselves slide towards the floor.

"Wow, you guys that was totally sick" commented Evan as they got near the two

"Thanks hope you guys enjoyed the show" responded the blond with a smile as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Damn you Naruto! I thought I told you to be careful! And you go and get yourself stabbed." chided Kitty as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Hehe, ah… sorry" offered the blond as he slowly started to back paddle from the girl in front of him.

"Ugh get back here Naruto!" she yelled as she started to chase the fleeing blond who was running around the room.

"Come on, beautiful! I'm sorry! It was Logan's fault!" pleaded the shinobi as he tried getting the elevator to open up but it kept asking for a password. "Damn you technology! Can't I at least get something to eat first?"

"I lost to him?" asked Logan as he saw the scene before him along with the others

"Um yeah" answered Scott as they all developed seat drops as the blond began trying to get through the door by clawing at it with one of his kunai.

**Institute dinning room**

After begging for his life and gulping down several sandwiches the blond was now looking at the patient x-men who were waiting with questions

"Did you really have to hit me?" asked the blond towards the girl that sat next to him "I was already injured"

"Hmm let me think," muttered the girl as she sat in a faux thinking pose "Yes, yes I did."

"Haha Kitty" responded the blond though couldn't help but smile at her

"Say Naruto" called out Rogue getting the ninja's attention "What was your mutation any way. At first it looked like super speed but then it looked like teleportation"

"It's a mixture of both actually" answered the shinobi. "My blood limit lets my body move at high speeds but my brain and eyes can't process it completely. Essentially the first two levels are easier to handle because you can learn to move at that speed. However the third level pushes you to the point where you can phase through objects practically like Kitty. However it makes it hard to navigate while using it, hell I was surprised I didn't run into a wall or something. Guess it was because it was such a big room… But anyways my father designed a seal that would help us lock on to it to track where we are moving" responded the blond while taking out a pronged kunai "This is why my clan, before my father rarely used our blood line"

"So, what are you some kind of super ninja?" questioned Evan

"Hm, you could say so I suppose. I am a Kage after all" answered the blonde

"Kage?" questioned Kurt

"Yeah you see the ninja force is made of academy students, ninja hopefuls. Genin lower ninja who are students to Jonin. Chunin who are more experienced and stronger than a genin, Jonin and Anbu who are elites, generally highly experienced. Then there are Kages, that while may not be an official rank it's just disrespectful to call the strongest ninja around a mere Jonin or the like. And from where I come from that person was called Hokage, fire shadow. Though there were several others." Explained the Jailor

"You said you were that Hokage guy right?" asked Scott

"Yeah I was Rokudaime Hokage the sixth fire shadow. And my father was Yondamie Hokage the fourth fire shadow." Responded the blond with a nod

"I guess ninja aren't that strong bub, since I almost beat you" added Logan

"You wish old man I distinctly remember tossing you around like a ragdoll. Besides I haven't fought someone at that level close to a year now. Besides I would put you at Anbu because of your mutation" responded the blond pointing at Logan's already healed chest, which caused the others to notice his own wound was already healed.

"Regenerative, abilities?" questioned Ororo

"Yeah, it's something every Jinchuurki, a demon container, acquire" answered the blond

"So, you're still at this Kage level Naruto?" questioned the Professor

"Kinda, I'm actually kinda weaker than before my arrival. Before I was around mid-Kage I mean my physical condition is still the same, but I'm a bit rusty without any daily combat or any serious training. I say my over all fighting ability is probably high Anbu to low- Kage. Kyubi thinks I should get back to training though using his chakra easily shoots me past me old limitations" answered the blond

"Heh, what about other mutants like me kid? I almost had you in the beginning." responded Logan with a smirk

"That's just it, my Primal form, the battle style I was using against you at the start is flawed I give into my instincts. Which is still good, but I act before I think causing me to make errors. That's why I only use it against opponents that use instinct besides I didn't even use a high level jutsu, accept the Rasengan, and I didn't even use it. Lucky you." Responded the blond

"Well, this has been very interesting Naruto, I would like to know if you would still help in teaching the students, I believe that they could learn much from you." asked the Professor

"Yeah, I suppose, besides I think I would spend more time around here even if you didn't accept" responded the blond looking at Kitty her to blush

"Awesome, so I guess you're moving in Naruto" responded Kitty, happy that he would be closer

"I suppose I am. Might as well go and get my stuff from the apartment and probably change" responded the ninja after looking at his current bloody form and his shredded shirt "

"And a shower" teased Kitty with a grin

"Very funny Kitty. You try fighting six super powered teens and an insane fighter" responded the blond in a dry tone as she stuck her tongue at him "Thanks for lunch, I'll see you guys later" before leaving in a swirl of leaves and sticking his own at the girl.

"Man, that's so cool" responded Evan with an exited smile

"Now, to figure out where to put blondie" thought Logan out laud, causing everyone to look at him

"What do you men where to put him? Isn't he going to be in the same hall as the senior students?" asked Rogue though she had an idea where Logan was going with it.

"Well, I can't have ninja boy near half-pint. Who knows what can happen if we do" responded Logan

"W-what are you talking about!" asked a blushing Kitty as she tried to glare at the man

"You know what I'm talking about half pint. I saw you just wipe the drool from your mouth." Shot back Logan, before the she began arguing with the man.

"Eh, I think we better let the professor and Ororo handle this you guys" responded Scott as he Jean, Rogue, Kurt and Evan left them arguing

**Two hours later**

"Honey I'm home…again!" was what Naruto called out as he broke in…no kindly let himself in to the institute. Causing the others to come and greet him

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Naruto?" asked Evan with a grin, while slapping hands with him

"Yeah I've had but ninja rarely do." responded the blond shrugging his shoulders

"That's all you brought Naruto?" questioned the Professor after seeing him only carry a backpack.

"Oh, everything from the apartment is in here but the car and bike are outside" responded the blond getting skeptical looks from the x-men

"Well, I'm sure that Kitty here will be more than glad to help you bring your vehicles inside the garage. But if you want you can settle in your room first" offered the Professor with a smile.

Thinking of a way to get some alone time her the blond responded "Yeah, sure but might as well kill two birds with one stone could someone show my clones to my room while we bring in the vehicles?" asked the blond while three clones appeared before handing one the bag

"I suppose you're right but the rest of you I want you to go gather the recruits to meet their new teacher." answered the Professor, before he and Ororo led the clones to Naruto's new room, leaving Naruto and the brunette alone.

"Well alone at last." responded the blond as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before heading outside.

"You planed this didn't you Naruto?" questioned the girl with a smile of finally getting time to talk with the blond

"But of course I did. I'm all ways two steps ahead though I have to thank Xavier for setting it up for me." answered the blond with a grin while they arrived at the car and bike that were a bit off from the garage

"Well might as well put these two babies away" responded Naruto while looking admirably at the vehicles

Sigh "Naruto don't tell me your going to go and get all car crazy like Scott" asked Kitty while shaking her head

"Of course not! It's just that just they let me go fast and not have to do any work. Besides you know that you love them too." responded the blond with a knowing smile and tossed her the keys to the car

"Maybe but that doesn't give you an excuse to look at them like that" called back Kitty as she made her way to the drivers seat

"Now, now Kitty no need to get jealous; you know I much rather ride you" responded the blond playfully before bursting out laughing at her reaction, her face turning scarlet red, before racing off on the bike towards the garage

'Don't run over the perverted idiot on the bike' was the manta that Kitty kept on repeating while following him in the mustang,

As soon as the blond Nin arrived at the garage and got off the bike he was greeted with a shiver going up his spine, turning he saw why.

"Oh, Na-ru-to" called out Kitty in a overly sweet voice, dragging each syllable, as she exited the mustang and made her way over him.

"Eh, any way we can talk about this like the honorable and civilize people we are?" asked the blond trying to get out of what he knew was going to be a pervert hunt, spending enough time with Jiraiya; you're bound to notice the signs

"We could, but remember you're a ninja. Deception is the key, you have no honor." answered Kitty with a smile

"Oh, just great now she believes I'm a ninja" responded the blond before jumping over her and made his way towards the forested areas around the institute with the girl hot on his trail.

'**I feel a rape scene coming!' **shouted the fox within the man causing him to almost trip before cursing at the now laughing kitsune.

"Where'd he go" asked Kitty to herself while looking around the bushes, as she lost sight of him.

"Damn his ninja training" she added as she tried looking for him in the tree line.

Seeing that she was distracted the blond snuck behind her. Before grabbing Kitty around the waist and jumped into the higher branches, gaining a yell of surprise from the girl.

Struggling to keep them from falling off the thick branch of the tree the blond called out

"Now don't move so much, Kitty. You are going to knock us off."

"Damn it Naruto, why the hell did you bring us up here?" she asked as she saw how high they were causing her to move closer to him

"Eh, just felt like talking up here. Besides this way if you do try you hit me we'll all fall off" responded the blond cheekily

"I wonder why I put up with your insane logic at times?" asked Kitty as she leaned into his shoulder

"Heh, please all ninja aren't completely sane. We each have to find a way to cope" answered the kage with a small smile, remembering all of his precious people he left behind and those he lost.

After sitting there in peace for a few moments, each finding comfort in one another, the girl brought up what she had been wondering about.

"So Naruto what are we?" asked Kitty referring to the situation they were in

Sigh "I don't know Katherine. I really don't know where this is even going."

"And here I was hoping you would know." Added the girl as she took one of his hands with both of hers before starting to play with it. "I would rather know. But for now I think I just want you near me."

"I do too" agreed the shinobi as he leaned his head against her own. "You know I told myself you had won the 'war' and the more I think about it I guess that is the answer."

"War?" asked the girl as she stopped fiddling with his hand

"I had argued with myself at times if it was right for me to get involved with someone so pure. And in the end you make me feel like is should take this chance."

"Me? Pure?" asked Kitty as she gave him a smile

"Yeah, pure" answered the blond as he returned her smile "I've haven't seen anyone so in tuned with the light. I guess a simpler way would be to say that you're so innocent."

"Me? Innocent?" questioned the girl again before letting out a giggle "You sure you have the right girl?"

Chuckling the blond couldn't help but to agree "I know not the most simple way to explain it but let's face it you're the opposite of me. I'm the shadows and you're the light. And I like that Katherine. You remind me that I still have some humanity."

"Because you do, idiot" answered Kitty as she made him look her in the eyes "Don't ever forget that. And if I have to be a reminder of that then so be it. As long as you do something for me."

"Anything." Responded the jailer without any hesitation

"Promise me that you'll always be here for me." she asked with a small smile

"Done," he promised before continuing "Are you okay? Nothing is wrong, right?"

Seeing why he was asking she quickly responded "No nothing is wrong at all. I just wanted to make sure to give you a reason to stay here. Childish, huh?"

"No," answered the ninja as he took her hand in his and ran his lips over the back of her hand "Not at all. Thank you, Kitty"

"Any time, Jason." responded the girl with a smirk "Glad to see you're appreciative."

"I'm glad you approve Anne." shot back the man with a chuckle as she swatted his arm

"You actually found out?" she asked with a grin

"Yup, what kind of ninja do you think you're dealing with? I'm the highest quality shinobi." he answered

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." she shot back "Just don't get used to calling me Katherine or Anne too much."

"Can't promise that; there to cute."

"Whatever," she answered while rolling her eyes "We should probably get back to the mansion before Logan comes searching for us."

"I suppose your right. We have been pushing our luck." agreed the blond as he stood up and helped her balance by holding her by the hips.

"So, what's your oh so wonderful idea of getting down?" asked Anne playfully as she leaned back into him.

"Did you already forget about my bloodline?" asked the shinobi before he wrapped his arms around her tighter before warning her "Take deep breaths and stay calm."

**Inside the Institute**

"Now, why do I feel that my room is next to yours isn't just a coincidence?" asked the blond, as they stood outside his new room before going in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto" responded Kitty innocently as she nibbled on the tip of her finger while thinking 'Heh, man all that arguing with Logan was sure worth it. All I had to promise is that Naruto can't go into my room without Logan knowing. But he never said anything about me going into Naruto's room.'

"You know you're going to test myself restraint if you keep that look up." responded the blond

"What do you mean Na-ru-to?" asked the girl as she put her hand on his chest and grinned at him.

"You're going to be the death of me. But I don't think I'll mind." Added the jinchuurki before turning to his clones.

"How's it going boys?" asked the blond

"We're almost done, sir. We just need to put away the armor." responded the clone without turning to face him

"It's aright I'll handle it" responded the blond before releasing the clones

"Yeah, definitely insane, 'sir' " taunted Kitty playfully as she took a seat on his bed around some kind of armor

"Heh, joke's on you. You picked the crazy guy." responded the blond before turning to open a glass case to put the armor in.

"So, what's up with the armor, Naruto?" asked Kitty as, the blond began to put away a complete set of black armor, Fox mask and Naruto's sword that was laid out.

"This is my Anbu armor it's issued to every Anbu operative. They need a bit of extra protection on the missions they take. I guess the Fox dug it out from my old trunk back in the village." responded the blond as he grabbed the chest piece.

"So you were one of them?" she asked

"Had to serve if I was to be Hokage." responded the blond as he grabbed the shin guards

"So how hard were the missions, for these Anbu?" questioned Kitty curiously as she grabbed the black mask with the design of a fox face in bloody red.

"Well, I guess about a 65%, chance of dying" responded the blond off handedly, while finishing putting the rest of the armor away, save the mask.

"Neh, don't worry about it I came back from every one of those missions with minor wounds." reassured the blond seeing her shock, before taking the mask and putting it away before turning to grab Zangetsu and took it out of its sheath before looking at it admirably.

"Special, huh" asked Katherine after breaking from her shock at his declaration and saw his look towards the sword.

"One of the only things I have of my lineage." responded the blond before sheathing it and putting it in the case. Then used a sealing jutsu to make sure nobody but him could open the case.

"Is this your mom?" Kitty while holding a picture frame she had grabbed from the table next to the bed

"Yeah, that's her and father a week before Kyuubi's attack." responded the blond as he looked at the picture of a beautiful red head with raven streaks, with deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean during a storm, ivory skin and a very pregnant belly. With Minato having his arms wrapped around her from behind, both smiling.

"She's beautiful, and you look so much like you dad" she added as she took in the picture in her mind.

"Yeah, I know I was speechless the first time I saw the picture. I have to thank the fox soon this is one of my most precious belongings." said the blond

"Students, would you all please report to the diner there is someone I would like to introduce you to" was the voice of the professor that rang through everyone's head

"Sounds like its time for your introduction, Naruto" responded Kitty with a smile

"Oh, joy" responded the blond sarcastically as they made their way out of the room.

"Come on you big baby." Encouraged Katherine as she pushed him out of the room before speaking again. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I was serious about that promise" she answered

"Then it's a promise of a life time" answered the ninja as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "And I don't break my promises to those that I care about.

**KN: All right another chapter done don't know when the next one will be up but we'll see what I can do with my limited amount of time. I mean with this prep I'm mentally tired and then training physically so even when I have time I'm just too tired. But in just two more weeks well more like 8 days though I get homework so that doesn't really help. But whatever after that I get about a month off. So I may try to just focus on this one and try to finish this summer though I may post like one more chapter of 'Another Chance'.**

**Okay about his bloodline I did it this way because I felt like it. Flash step high speed movement but only in one direction. Second level moves at high speed while leaving after images. Trust me in a fight it's more a pain in the ass to follow a blur because your eyes fail you. Last level well a mix of both I guess but much faster. You know what I'm tired so I'll just explain next chapter though you should have a basic grasp from the chapter.**

**Alright I'm going to sleep now. Though before I go remember when ever one of you guys guess who Rogue will be paired up with it I will announce it to everyone else. And I don't know I'll let the person who gets it right make a suggestion of what they want. Though it's not a guarantee it will happen but worth a shot. Leave these in the REVIEWS.**

**And TWO anybody want to take a shot of FLAMING the FLAMER on 'Another Chance'? Before I do? You can leave your flames towards him at the reviews of 'Another Chance'. And I guess I'll choose a winner of that too. And let them make a suggestion to any of my stories that I'm working on. Though no guarantee but worth a shot. Leave any questions in the reviews. REMEMBER REVIEW. THAT'S MY PAYMENT!**


	6. I hate teaching

**Redone 2**

**KN: Whoo finally on my mini vacation! Finally got a chance to drink without having to worry about my college prep classes! So if there are some mistakes blame the alcohol! Alright you guys it took me a day to finish this right up. So this gives me some good Intel. One that I can finish rewriting a 10,000+ word chapter in a day. But who knows what could happen with distractions coming from nowhere. But yeah like I said last chapter. I think I may focus on just this over the next three weeks and try to get it done this summer. Well that's the plan. Maybe a chapter every two days or one if it's short. And maybe two per weekend. Okay next is time for Responses including the winner to my little challenge on guessing Rogues future boy! **

**Kiyomos: Maybe I will maybe I won't. I haven't decided. If you do want to unleash your 'inner perv' I'll give you two options. #1 (and in my opinion the best choice) go get laid. Seriously way too many sexcraved teens online. Seriously boys and girls, reading stuff is fun. Hell I encourage it since it lets me know there's someone that's reading. But having a healthy and SAFE relationship is better if you want to whack off to something. And #2 just go watch some porn if you're going to just whack off.**

**Hartha: Yes this is a rewrite if my story Naruto: X. SERIUOSLY PEOPLE READ THE DAMN AUTHOR NOTES. THEIR THERE FOR A REASON!**

**Cupitor: Glad you enjoying the interactions so far. Mistakes yeah I know. I do a lot of this during the night. Hell I think this is the first chapter I started in the day and it's like 2 in the morning by the time I'm finishing. And there may be some if I start drinking when typing this stuff. Though nothing big…I hope.**

**Oraman Asturi: Meh, to bad everyone has their own taste. But the more I think about it the whole 'bad childhood' crap really does making me want to laugh sometimes. I mean come on a few flashbacks to him being sad and BAM! There's generic bull shit in every story that could be a worthwhile read. I think that's one of the reasons I wanted to rewrite this story just to get away from that crap. Though if you like that than that's cool. Though for me. If I start reading a story and I read that in the first sentences. Like "A dark night a small innocent boy could be seen running from a mob of hundreds calling for his death" Seriously folks it's a damn Ninja village. And the old man really did seem to care for him. And since he's in charge of the military force and he tells you to 'back the fuck off from the kid under penalty of death' you do it.**

**OKAY NOW TO THOSE WHO ACTAULLY DO SHOW THEIR READING THE AUTHORS NOTES AND ANSWERED THE CHALLENGE. THANK YOU!**

**Dark-El Dark: Let's see who you guessed. Bobby the 'Iceman'! A very good choice! But no! Good try bro! But…no!**

**Smile-Evily: Thanks for enjoying the last chapter! Okay let's see your guesses! Toad! Nope I ain't nearly drunk enough to write that! Wolverine! No, I see him more as a father figure in this show. Sabertooth! Naw, I have no idea how you came up with that one. Unique but no. Avalanche! Very plausible and at a time I was considering him. But no! Thanks for playing but you lost babe, um you are a girl right? If not then sorry, guess I looked at the wrong profile! I BLAME THE ALCOHOL! **

**Saberdragon Entertainment: Well thanks first of all for leaving a great comment and feedback. And I was thinking along the same lines. But whatever, let's look at your guesses! Kurt! Nope, sorry bro. I think I'm going to keep them siblings and I know there not blood siblings but still. No. Evan! Nope. I have no witty remark just no. Though here's where it gets interesting! No you didn't win, so wipe that smirk off your face. But what I liked! The first person who guessed outside the evolution show! Itachi! No, but very close! And it could have been my bad if people didn't guess from the Naruto show. Because I don't know if I stated that for this one you could guess from that show! Glad to see someone still tried though!**

**And finally Vendetta419: Well first of all my bad for not thanking you last chapter for the info on Katherine. Really thank you, it will come in handy. Alright first of all your question. I have no freaking idea what the hell I'm doing! Yeah I know I just made myself sound like an idiot. But it's true I know my beginning, my ending and some events that I want to happen. I think that's what I like about my style, it's just unpredictable. Though I may just follow Evolution with some changes, just to save some time. Okay now for your guesses. Gambits a very close guess but nope, I felt it would be too predictable. So then it's your final guess and one of my favorite characters! Sasuke! Yes! Yup, I'm going to go with a Sasuke and Rogue pairing. Why because I feel like it! Once again congrats! Vendetta419!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution **

**Beep Beep Be… **was as far as the alarm got to before it was skewered by a shuriken from the Xavier's institute very own resident ninja. 'Fuck! Why the hell did I agree to have these early morning sessions with Logan?' Was the thought of Naruto as he got ready for training.

"**Simple brat, I will not stand for a weak jinchuurki." **answered the demon from within

'Damn it! Kyubi how many times am I supposed to tell you? I've searched everywhere nearby and _he_ isn't anywhere near here. The damn bastard died!' answered the blond; the last thing he needed was having the damn fiend alive.

'**Never the less brat; there are still others who would love to harm us.' **responded the fox sagely

'Yeah, yeah whatever fox. Nobody will even get close to kill me.' shot back the blond tiredly before closing the mental link. Yawning as he made his way towards the kitchen to get a snack before heading towards the danger room. God why the hell did Logan want to be up at 6 in the morning.

It had been a week since his arrival to the institute and the blond could only call it one thing. Hectic. Sure he was glad that he was near Kitty, but alas the Professor felt that it would be best if he was better acquainted with the security systems of the mansion. Which took some time for him to analyze and to figure out how to improve them. Then there was the task of designing a training schedule for the kiddies, let's just say that he hopes they enjoyed the wonderful time of… _relaxation _they had with Logan. Then there was the issue of finding time to take her out on the date, but alas the godsend of all shinobi, Kagebushin. So far it was probably the easiest plan he had ever come up with; distract Xavier with bushin and then sneak out with her.

"Got to admit; I have gotten lazy, before I could get up at 6 and not even be tired." sigh 'I hate it when Kyuubi is right.' thought the blond as he munched on the apple he gotten before boarding the elevator. Arriving to see Logan their already warming up.

"Yo, what's up old man." called out the blond as he began to loosen up a bit.

"Your late blondy." called out Logan with a grin

"Well what can I say I needed something to eat. I've gone fighting without anything to eat and trust me it's not fun." answered the blond while stretching

"Yeah, well boohoo for you bub, that's then and this is now." answered Logan with a chuckle.

"Whatever, how are we going to do this? Pure strength or do you feel confident in using your chakra with taijutsu?" questioned the blond, the truth he began teaching Logan about chakra before the others. For the simple fact that if something went wrong, and let's say he blew up an arm or something he could regenerate it. The others wouldn't be as fortunate.

"Let's go with that chakra, blondy. I think I can handle it with taijutsu." answered Logan while rolling his shoulder blades

"I'm impressed old man only a week and you can already use chakra to regulate your muscles." called out the blond with a smirk "I would have thought someone with your advanced age would take longer."

"Whatever blondie lets just start already. I want to swipe that smirk off your face." growled out Logan

"Whatever you say, old man." answered the blond before the spar commenced

**An hour after the spar began **

Now 15 minutes earlier, Naruto decided to take a quick shower seeing as he was covered in sweat from the spar he had with Logan never would had expected to find Kitty phasing through the door.

Now during the mornings Kitty isn't what one would call aware of her surroundings, and as such thought nothing of it when she used her powers to phase through the bathroom door. Thinking it was vacant, boy was she wrong.

'Damn, the old man is definitely better than before' thought the blond as he pulled up his pants after drying himself only to hear the sound of clothing falling to the ground, turning only to see Kitty at the door with her mouth slightly ajar and blushing a bright red.

"I knew you were becoming bolder Anne, but walking in on me during the shower? What would Logan say?" chided the blond with a grin

"You would say something like that." Responded Kitty as she composed herself and picked up her clothes from the floor. Walking past him with a small blush she muttered "Besides your nothing special to look at."

"Ouch…that stung." responded the blond before walking behind her and placing his hands on her hips "Seriously that was just mean."

"Yeah well too bad." answered Kitty while placing her clothes within reach of the shower and faced the mirror so she could see the ninja "Do you mind?"

"Oh am I going to get a show? I mean it is only fair since you have seen me half naked already." Argued the blond as placed his head on top of hers.

"I don't think so." Answered the girl as she phased from his grip and wagged her finger at him while grinning. "Out."

"Man…I lost my Kitty-bear." Wined the blond as he stretched his arms to grab her but had his hands smacked "Seriously? Not even a morning kiss?"

"You haven't even given me a chance to brush my teeth." Complained the girl as he grabbed her.

"Seriously you're worried about that?" asked the blond as he leaned down only to kiss her forehead as she leaned her own head down. "Fine have it your way…for now at least."

"Agreed." Responded the petite girl with a smile "Now let me take a quick shower."

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs in a few." called out the blond as he exited the bathroom

"Put on a shirt you idiot!" called out Kitty as she closed the door to the bathroom. The last thing she needed was for the new girls to be following him.

**Kitchen, 30 minutes after the bathroom 'incident'**

"Yo" called out the blond as entered the kitchen before heading over to the cabinet to get some ramen. Receiving grunts from the guys and morning from the girls.

"I take it that their not morning people?" asked the blond as he sat down between Kitty and Rogue with his ramen

"Nope, but you get used to it after a while. Especially after Kurt gets his coffee" answered Rogue, getting a tired glare from Kurt.

"Whatever, when the hell are you gonna start teaching us those ninja tricks Naruto?" asked Evan as he drank some of his juice.

"Meh, who said anything about teaching you jutsu?" asked the blond with a grin as he began to dig into his breakfast

This of course caught their attention "But you said…" began Evan before he was cut off by Naruto

"Before you even start, I said I'd train you to use your mutations and how to protect your selves. I already discussed it with the Professor. We agreed that I wouldn't teach you any jutsu till you gain better control of your blood lines." answered the blond with an air of finality.

"But…fine." Evan stated seeing that the blond wouldn't budge from his decision

"I'll wait for you by the bike." called out the blond referring to Kitty as he grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

Sigh "Their goes our hope of learning those ninja tricks" said Kurt slightly depressed

"Don't worry Kurt I'm sure that he'll teach us some of those jutsu, sooner or later." said Jean trying to soothe him

"Yeah this just means we'll have to beat him with only our powers." added Evan

**Bayville High, Chemistry **

"So today our chemistry teacher is suppose to show up right?" asked the blond as he sat next to Kitty with his arm wrapped around her waist. Causing Lance to shoot the blond a glare.

"Yeah, he is, though who knows he's already late." answered Kitty ignoring Lances glare towards the blond. She figured Naruto was right he could easily take care of himself.

"I wonder if I'll drive this one crazy?" thought the blond out loud as he began trading patterns on her side with his hand.

"No driving the teacher insane." chided Kitty causing the blond to pout

"But what if their a total ass?" asked the blond hopefully as he looked her in the eyes.

"I suppose." answered Kitty a bit worried of what the blond would do to the poor teacher if they were an ass. Let's just say Naruto doesn't get along with teachers, he blames the academy instructors who had given him and his friends stupid chores for detention.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. McCoy and I'm sorry for being late but as you see I also am doubling as a physical instructor." called out a man with a well build as he stood behind the teachers desk before taking attendance and stopping at Namikaze.

"So I got the infamous Namikaze Naruto in my class, huh?" asked McCoy with a grin as he saw the give him a wave.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" asked the blond with a grin

"But of course but just rumors from one of the teachers, just as they put it 'a delinquent from hell'" answered McCoy with a smile

"Hm, that sounds just like old lady Davison" thought the blond out loud, causing some chuckles from the class.

"But we're getting side tracked. I believe it's time to start that experiment you are all dying to start. Who's ready to make a stink bomb?" asked Mr. McCoy as the class began to cheer.

"Teach, I got a feeling we're going to get along just great." called out the blond with a chuckle,\ before getting to work. Lets just say by the end of the class the room would smell like a toxic waste dump thanks to Naruto's and Kitty's stink bomb that by coincidence went off right as Lance walked by.

**Outside the auditorium **

Sigh "Why the hell do we have to sit and listen to the damn principle, again?" asked the blond as he along with Kitty waited for Rogue. Figuring that it would be better to go as a group to cheer Jean on.

"Once again, Naruto, we have to be here for Jean. She's our friend and we have to support her besides there's a good chance she'll win the MVP award." chided Kitty from his side as she grabbed onto his hand.

"Yeah I know. Just that I really don't like that principle. He seems like a creep." responded Naruto, truth he didn't trust the guy, and living the life of a ninja he always had to judge a character in an instant.

"Just live through it you big baby. Besides Rogue is here." responded Kitty as Rogue came into view with a girl with purple hair.

"Hey you guys. "called out Rogue

"Hey there Rogue, we were starting to miss you." responded the blond with smile as they came up to them.

"So this is the guy you were telling me about Rogue? You're right he is a flirter" commented the girl next to Rogue. "You should be more careful with him Kitty."

"Oh I will. I'm even considering buying a collar for him." Answered Katherine as she looked at his shocked face.

"Oh come on! I didn't even do anything that time!" whined the blond causing them to let out a giggle before he turned to the girl with purple hair and asked "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Risty Wilde." answered the girl before extending her hand towards Naruto which he took and responded "Naruto Namikaze."

"We should get going before the good seats are taken." added the blond as he led them inside and found seat in the row bellow Scott and the others before Principle Kelly began.

"Yes our girls had a winning soccer season. They played as a team and fought as a team and that very same team, voted their most valuable player Jean Grey!" announced Principle Kelly before the crowd of gathered students erupted into applause as Jean made her way towards the stage. Before she seemed to freeze after accepting the award and she was bombarded by the thoughts of the gathered students the most prominent being of the fellow X-men. Which were Rogue sarcastically saying 'Come on Jean surely you wont freeze up right now, I mean your miss popular', followed by Scott 'Come on Jean stay calm', Kurt thinking 'Come on you can do it', Evan thinking 'Don't tell me she's going to freeze up, Kitty thinking 'Glad that's not me up their', But Naruto was a different case she couldn't even hear a thing however she swore she could hear bits and parts of him arguing with the demon sealed within him about which was better ramen or rabbit.

Before she stepped back after struggling to manage all the thoughts of fellow students, snapping Naruto out of the conversation he was having with Kyubi over Ramen and rabbits. 'Okay, why the hell did she suddenly use a whole shit load of chakra?' asked the blond as she recovered

"Heh, sorry about that lost my head for a second there as I was saying…."continued Jean as she tried to play off the moment.

**After School**

"Man, I still can't believe you did that to Lance." laughed out Rogue after being told what happened during there chemistry class.

"Yeah, it was a work of art." responded the blond, with a grin

"Meh, he deserved it he's being such a jerk." added Kitty as the whole reason they had even done it was because he was going to pour the chemicals in the blonds book bag.

"Hm, seems I'm beginning to rub off on you. That sounded like something I would say." noted the blond with a grin

"Well he is a jerk." added Rogue

"Maybe he's jealous. I mean come on I got a beautiful girl after me. I feel for the poor bastard or maybe not." responded the blond as he remembered how Lance had acted throughout chemistry, a total ass, oh well that stink bomb did the trick.

"But it's his decision how he wants to handle it if he's going to mope, let him. But on the other hand now that it's the weekend I think we don't have to sneak out anymore." added the blond with a smile

"Yeah, but you seriously have to teach me that jutsu." responded Kitty with a pout as she looped her arm with his.

Sigh "I already told you two along with the others no jutsu. Besides shadow clones would just leave you knocked out if not worse." added the blond seriously, the others had been hassling him about jutsu. More specifically the recruits, he really regretted telling them about his ninja status.

"Well I think I'll see you two latter. I was forgetting that I have to help Kurt and Scott with the recruits." spoke Rogue as they were making their way through the parking lot and saw the two in Scott's car.

"Alright, we'll see you later Rogue." Called out Katherine as the split from her and went towards the bike.

"Hm, how about a movie, think I heard there's a new action film." said the Nin as he started the started the bike.

"I suppose, but let me guess the movie has explosions." said Kitty from behind him as she slipped on her helmet.

"But of course. What Namikaze doesn't like a big boom?" responded the blond with a grin

**Later that night**

Naruto and Kitty had just arrived at the institute and went to go meet with the professor to discuss what he had felt earlier with Jean. When he sensed her coming out of the library and being the ninja he is jumped above and blended with the shadows, as she passed by, he didn't want her to worry about something that could be nothing.

"Yo what's up Charles" asked Naruto as he strolled inside the office

"I was wondering where you were, Naruto" responded Xavier as he turned to greet the shinobi

"Eh, just out went out with Anne for a bit. But any ways you haven't felt anything weird with Jean right?" asked the blond, he needed Xavier's opinion as he himself was a telepath.

"Such as?" questioned Xavier further he needed to know if Jeans powers where further developing.

"Nothing much other than a chakra spike at school and acted kinda out of it too" answered the blond taking a seat on the couch

"Well, she did experience her powers manifesting out of her control." began Xavier before explaining what had happened at Duncan's party.

Sigh "Hm, truth of all not sure what could be wrong maybe just her bloodline further evolving." liberated the blond after thinking about it.

"Precisely what I was thinking, though she blames it on fatigue." added the Professor giving him Jean's thoughts about the situation.

"Maybe, I guess its time to get them started on chakra control that should help her and the others. You said Logan already has thought them meditation right?" asked the blond with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, Logan believes that it would be helpful for them to control their mutations." answered the professor

"That's good that will help in controlling their chakra, well their goes all my free time." responded the blond with in a dramatic tone, getting a chuckle from the elder man

"Still, Naruto I want you to keep an eye on Jean till she gains control of her powers again." requested Xavier

"Yeah sure, I'll keep an eye out tomorrow at team tryouts." responded the blond before bidding the man good night

**The next day, team tryouts**

'Ne, why the hell am I here again, on my day off to make it better?' asked the blond as he stood by the girl's locker rooms.

'**Damn it kid, are you going stupid again?' **roared the fox, honestly how could he forget what, he had just talked about yesterday.

'Nope, just bored' responded the blond dryly

'**Why did I have to get stuck with an idiot of a container?' **asked the demon

'Eh, shut it fox I'm not that bad'

'**Please, you try living in your head for a day; I still don't get half the things you come up with'**

'Hey some of those ideas are good!' Argued the blond

'**Kidnapping all the monkeys from the zoo?' **questioned the fox with a tick mark

'Monkey butlers' responded the blond as if it where the most obvious thing in the world

'**Ah, kid you really are insane, but any ways go and protect your mate from the earth tumbler!' **shouted the fox before closing the link

"Now, that I think of it why is it that I always make earth manipulators my enemies?" thought the blond out loud, which was true Iwa hated him because of the blood the coursed through his veins both Namikaze and Uzumaki, before his eyes were covered and felt some weight on his back.

"Guess who" asked a voice that sent a shiver up his spine as they were speaking right into his ear.

"Hm, a play boy bunny?" asked the blond before, he was held in a choke hold from behind by a blushing Kitty "Ha, I was close!" choked out the blond causing her to put more pressure on the hold.

"What have I told you about being a pervert?" asked Kitty irritated, though still enjoying the situation

"N-not to" choked out the blond, 'Damn why is it girls get granny Tsunades strength every time there's a pervert?' thought the blond as he broke the hold, before holding them at her sides, and looking down at her with a smile.

"Heh, good try, but you still lack the strength to hold me like that, beautiful." responded the blond

"You know I could just phase us underground and leave you there right?" responded Kitty with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"So, you want to get me alone and away from any help, huh?" asked the blond, causing her to blush

"You know you didn't need to come with me" said Kitty trying to move away from the subject. No matter how many times he teased her like that, she couldn't find a way to get him back; the most she could get was a light blush. Though she swore she would get back at him.

"I wanted to come, don't have much more to do any ways. Besides I should be here if a certain rock tumbler shows up." responded the blond as they both walked towards the field.

"You know I can take care of myself." shot back Kitty as she leaned against him.

"I know, just want to make sure the teme, doesn't take things too far." responded the blond while raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Still he really wouldn't be a problem besides the others are around, but its still sweet." said Kitty as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, before heading of to meet with the coach.

'Yeah, its good being me sometimes' thought the blond as she walked over to some of her friends before they seemed to grill her about him, snickering the blond made his way to the bleachers, and taking out a certain orange book before reading.

**30 minutes later**

Sigh "So bored." mumbled the blond, wishing that something interesting would happen.

'Being the only ninja around is lonely. I was used to a life of constant fighting' thought the blond, before he noticed that Duncan had tripped Scott causing him to fall and drop his glasses, but as he was going to go help Mr. McCoy was already there.

'Alright something is weird the way he looked at Scott it's as if he knew about his mutation' analyzed the blond, before he felt a chakra spike. Only to see Jean struggling with her powers and used them unwillingly to throw weighted balls towards Scott, Mr. McCoy, and Duncan, the first two being able to dodge or deflect them, and Scott protecting Duncan with a beam. Which was sent towards the direction of Principle Kelly's office "Damn there goes that prank" grumbled the blond as he made his way toward the distressed girl

But before he could reach Jean though she had once again used her powers unwillingly to send a javelin towards Kitty and several other girls who were on the track, who were preparing to run.

"Oh, fuck me" mumbled Naruto before sending speeding towards Kitty at a speed only a kage could produce while forming hand seals, and appearing beside Kitty and calling out **Futon: Kazeheki (Wind Release: Wind wall) **which caused that a cyclone of wind to gather around them. So when the javelin connected it was reduced to nothing in a mater of seconds, this of course kicked up dirt giving Naruto cover from the girls aside from Kitty. Giving her a nod they ran towards Jean, who was in Scotts arms.

"Jean what's wrong?" cried out Scott in distress while holding her in his lap

"S-scott help me" was the last thing Jean said before she passed out

"Jean, come on wake up" called out Scott as he tied to wake the girl

'Damn her body is gathering chakra! This is not the place for this! Her blood limit is evolving but at a pace to fast for her!' thought the blond as he silently took the girl from Scotts hold

"Get yourself together Scott! If you want to help her stay calm get yourself and the others home, I'm going on a head!" responded the blond with an air of seriousness, before he nodded towards Kitty before running towards behind the bleachers. Last thing he needed was everyone seeing him disappearing in a flash.

"Come on Scott you heard him we have to get going" said Kitty as she pulled him up.

"Right." Scott responded with new resolve 'I won't let you down, Jean!'

**Institute**

"Oi, Charles we got a situation!" called out the Nin as he got passed the doors

"Naruto?" asked Rogue as she came around the corner, only to see him with Jean in his arms

"Hey, Rogue! No time to talk tell Charles and Logan to meet me in the infirmary!" yelled out the blond as he ran past her down the hall

"What the hell is going on!" called out Rogue after him before going to find the two the blond asked for.

**Infirmary**

"What's the problem, kid?" asked Logan as he along with the Professor walked in, followed by Scott who had just arrived.

"Not completely sure, old man. I have my own idea but I think Charles should check her out first."

"I understand, Scott please wait outside with the others. I believe it's for the best." added the Professor as he went towards Jean

"But Professor I sho…" began Scott before being cut off by Logan

"Come on kid, Chuck and blondie will come for us after their done." said Logan as he pushed Scott out as the Professor went into Jean mind.

After waiting a few minutes for the Professor, the blond was surprised when he was thrown back by a telekinetic push right into the wall. Making his way towards the professor he asked, "Alright what the…" but was unable to finish as another push but much stronger than the last pushed them against the wall separating them from Logan and Scott, destroying it in the process. "I think it's better if we go for the others" recommended Naruto

**The infirmary lobby **

"Yo what the heck is happening?" asked Evan as he along with the others where already suited up.

Looking towards the blond, Charles knew that both had come to the same conclusion "We believe that her powers, are beginning to evolve further, but because it's happening so rapidly her mind is chaos, if only she had something to focus on" answered the professor

"And that explains why she probably can't control them. Still though I can't believe how much chakra she's pumping out." added the blond, and mentally added 'Her reserves are no where near Kage, but still maybe high chunin to low jonin.'

"Alright then she can focus on me. We can't just leave her in there." stated Scott as he tried to go back in but found his path blocked by Logan.

"Nobody said anything about leaving her, but you can't just barge in there! You need a plan!" argued Logan as he pushed him back.

Sigh "While its true Logan, Scott here has the right idea. We can't waste time like I said she's pumping out chakra like crazy. If she continues she'll run out… and trust me the end results aren't good." said the blond grimly as he tried to ignore the memory that was trying to resurface.

"Wait you said that she has to much power so just let me take some off." suggested Rogue as she stepped forward, while showing her bare hand.

"No, it may be too mush for you to handle." responded the Professor

"We don't got much of a choice, Charles." added Logan

Sigh "Very well, we have no other choice, be suited up in two minutes" answered Charles after considering it, causing Logan and Scott to rush to get suited, and the others to spread apart.

Going over to where Rogue was sitting down, seeing her worried the blond asked "You okay, Rogue?"

"Yeah I'm aright, aren't you going to get suited up?" she asked, after seeing him still in his normal clothes except that he had taken off his jacket.

"Please Charles, couldn't pay me enough to get into that jump suit." responded the blond, while taking a seat next to her

"What's wrong with it?" she asked

"Let's just say, there's only one spandex suit for me." responded the blond while, remembering Lee and Gai, earning a giggle from her.

"Ah, that's better, Anna. The heroine shouldn't be depressed." responded the blond as he looked towards the ceiling

"Yeah, I'm the heroine. Since I always do the right thing" Commented Rogue in a sarcastic tone as she hugged her knees "And since when do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's details. You know you have a pretty name, right?" Answered the blond with a smile "And you are a hero, better than me and my brother."

"I thought you were a single child?" asked Anna with a look of confusion while ignoring the first part.

"Not by blood but we shared the title." Answered the blond with a small smile "But I'd doubt we could ever call ourselves heroes."

"I have the feeling that at some point you were heroes." Commented the girl as she saw his attitude change into a calmer one.

"In the beginning we could be called that I suppose. We helped liberate a village from a cruel man and some other events I suppose. We both started off the same. Both started in the 'light' or I suppose you could call it the good side."

"And things changed, didn't they?" asked the girl as she knew where it was going.

"Yeah." Agreed the blond as he nodded his head "Just like everything else we were tainted by the so called 'darkness'. Except we went too far into it. He fell deeper because of an event in his childhood. Death and revenge really do change you, trust me. I was right behind him for a while. It was all I could really think about till I was finally woken up."

"But that's beside the point." Spoke the man after a moment before standing up "I guess I just don't want to see another person fall like we did. Trust me Anna what you're doing right now… it's the right thing."

After being pulled up she gave him a quick hug "Thanks Naruto…for everything. Trust me I'll try not to follow those steps down." she said walking towards the others, seeing as Logan and Scott had returned. Taking her place next to Katherine she spoke "You're lucky Kitty. But you still have a way to go. Because Naruto isn't as strong as we think."

"He told you, huh?" asked the girl as she looked at the blond who walked up to Logan.

"You knew already?" Rogue asked as she looked at the girl

"Yeah…a few nights ago. When I went to go check on him in the security room. He told me what went wrong with him and Sasuke." Answered Katherine "He still like us in some ways. He needs someone to lean on and I'll be here for him."

'Sasuke…so that's who your brother was.' Thought the girl as she was snapped from her thoughts by a voice.

"Alright, the plan is to get Rogue here as close as possible, the rest of you give her cover, Nightcrawler, you get her in close" ordered Wolverine taking control of the situation, before the blond took point, leading the others inside.

**Infirmary or what's left of it**

As soon as the group went inside, they where greeted by the sight of Jean floating in the middle of the room with objects flying around the room, and soon one of the desk was sent towards the group, and as Naruto was taking point he simply threw a chakra enhanced punch sending it across the room. "Your going to have to try harder Jean!" called out the blond before the group went in to action.

Cyclopes and Spyke began firing at different objects that where flying around, so they wouldn't pose a problem latter. While Shadowcat had taken hold of both Rogue and Nightcrawler and using her powers to phase threw any objects that posed a threat. And as for Naruto and Wolverine they had taken upon them selves to destroy anything that had posed a threat to any one by slashing them down. Seeing as Nightcrawler had gotten close enough to Jean to get a clear lock on to where to teleport he let go of Shadowcat before he teleported himself along with Rogue near Jean. However both were caught in Jean's telekinetic cyclone but Rogue was able to hold on to some pieces of the roof that were left and began making her way towards Jean.

"Just a little bit more." mumbled out Rogue as she began to reach out for Jean and barley was able to get a hold of her face and began to absorb some of her power before she was blasted away. However before she could hit the ground she was caught by Naruto. "Oi, Anna are you okay?" asked the blond with a tone of concern but got no reply.

"Jean!" called out Scott as he neared the cyclone of power, which was reduced but still up

"S-scott," called out Jean surprisingly from Rogues body

"Jean?" asked Scott as he came over to Rogues body

"Scott, help me" pleaded Jean thru Rogues body

"Focus on me Jean"

"I-I can't…I'm loosing you"

"Don't tell me what you cant do, I know you better than anyone, or ever will." said Scott his voice filled with compassion, with a final surge of power Jean's body fell back down towards the medical table, before Scott ran towards her

"Hm, what happened?" asked Rogue as she came to

"Told ya you were a hero, you helped Jean" whispered the blond to the girl in his lap, before Rogue looked towards Jean who was being fussed over by Scott; with a smile she closed her eyes letting sleep overcome her.

**An hour latter**

"Hm, where am I?" asked Rogue once again as she opened her eyes again, seeing she was in her room.

"Hey there, you feeling okay?" asked Kitty as she walked next to her

"Yeah just got a headache." she answered as she lifted herself into a sitting position.

"The professor said that might happen but it should be gone in a while." Katherine before adding "Naruto will be in here in a few said something about ramen being the cure for everything" added Kitty

"Are you doubting the holy power of ramen, Anne?" asked Naruto as he came up from behind her with a tray of ramen.

"Um…no" responded Kitty sheepishly as she took a bowl of ramen.

"Didn't think so. You okay, hero?" asked the Nin as he sat down on the chair next to Kitty, getting a smile and nod from her.

"How long have I been out?" asked Rogue

"I say about an hour" answered Kitty as she began eating her own bowl.

"Here have a bowl of ramen, you wasted a bit of chakra with Jean and everything." responded the blond before giving her a bowl

"How is she?" asked Rogue, after having some ramen

"She's alright; Scott is acting like a mad man though fussing over her. Not sure whether he's doing more good or bad" added the brunette with a shrug.

"Heh, jealous Naruto isn't fussing over you." Responded Anna with a smile

"Please Naruto here would take care of me too, right?" asked Kitty, giving Naruto a look

"You know I would, but lets try to stay away from that situation" responded the blond, with a smile.

"So, now what?" asked Rogue, after chewing some of the noodles

"Well not sure if you guys will like this or not but I'll begin to teach you all the basics of chakra next week." responded the blond with a smile

"That's great but why next week?" asked Kitty, with a confused look

"Ah, simple have to wait till Rogue and Jean are back to full strength. Besides we'll have to work on meditation throughout the week."

"Naruto, why the heck did you ask if we wouldn't like the news." asked Rogue looking at the blond straight in the eyes followed by Kitty

"Lets just say, by the time we're done with the first lesson you'll wish we never began." responded the blond with a small grin

**Three weeks latter **

The blond was proud to say that the older students had been able to access there chakra further than what they had before, sure it took a week, but they had gotten it down. The two weeks after that he had them working on the leaf exercise. Happily to say they almost had it down, but he still had them working on it with multiple leaves. But this morning he had gotten stuck with the recruits

"Cyclopes what's the status of the victim" asked Naruto over the com link

"It's confirmed he's unconscious" replied Scott, from his position on the cliff face

"And starving, speed up the rescue huh, I need my breakfast." added Kurt, from under some rocks on the ledge, of the cliff near the institute

"Quiet, Tabitha you should be on your way down here with that basket" added Scott

"Oh man Boom Boom, you placed my life in the hands of a maniac?" asked Kurt beginning to panic

Seeing as the girl, was not paying attention Naruto motioned Logan to handle it, 'Seriously, we been at this for the past hour' thought the blond, they had decided to train the recruits further, before training them in the art to chakra.

"Hey where's your com link kid?" asked Logan as he approached Tabitha, seeing as she was listening to music

"Oh, grabbed the wrong ear phones by mistake, no big deal am I on?" responded Tabitha as she stood up from her position

"Huh, yeah" answered Logan, slightly annoyed, can you blame him it was one of the days he and Naruto had decided to take off from early morning training, and Charles stuck them with the recruits.

"Yeah, look down bellow Boom Boom is coming in" called out Boom Boom as she was lowered on the rescue basket

"I'm going to die" mumbled Kurt over the com link as she approached

"No, Kurt you're not going to die" came the response of Naruto

"Really?" asked Kurt hoping the answerer would be no

"Of course not, you're just going to be physically and mentally traumatized" was the response from the nin, sounding a bit to chirpy for Kurt, but before he could shoot back a response Tabitha's voice came into hearing distance

"Hey cutie"

"Hi, I have to know, are you insane?" asked Kurt hoping the answer would be no, but got a giggle in response

"His code name is Nightcrawler and he's unconscious" interrupted Cyclopes

"Oh, yeah" added Kurt, sheepishly

"Well first things first right, we gota boom apart these rocks" responded Tabitha before using her powers to blast away the rock that were covering Kurt

"And in the basket you go" added Boom Boom, before rolling him in the basket with her foot

"I'm an injured victim not a log" chided Kurt after he got in, but Boom Boom paid him no mind and instead called out

"Yo, badger! Pull us up!" getting Naruto to burst out laughing

"Oh, man why didn't I come up with that one?" asked the blond while holding his sides

"Its Wolverine" growled out Logan ignoring the jinchuurki, before he pushed the button to bring up the basket.

"Eh, not bad huh old man?" asked the blond seeing the progress, though raised an eyebrow when Kurt let himself fall only to teleport back in the basket.

"Yeah, even so, the brats shouldn't be playing around" responded Logan as he watched, Tabitha begin to mess around and added "Hey knock it off!" but the warning got there to late as Kurt was knocked unconscious and fell out of the basket.

"Oh, fuck Cyclopes!" called out the blond as he jumped down the cliff after the blue teen, and as soon as he called out to Cyclopes said teen blasted the rocks at the bottom of the cliff face apart just incase. Mean while Naruto was using wind manipulation to speed up, but was to late as Kurt hit the waters surface, going after him the blond appeared on the surface of the water and after standing on the waters surface growled out "Training session is over" before appearing in a flash in front of them.

**Inside the institute**

"And we have them for many reasons, one is for your safety, and the only way to enforce those rules is through penalties. So Tabitha, Kurt you both are confined to the institute for two weeks, every day after school. You are prohibited from using your powers and will attend two training sessions a day with Logan." finished the Professor

"But why?" asked Tabitha before Kurt was able to stop her.

"Simple, brat you both put each others lives at risk with your little stunts back there." answered the blond as he leaned against the wall behind the Professor with a towel, drying himself, and Kitty next to him.

"Yeah but everything turned out just fine" she argued

"Yeah but what if I didn't reach him? What if he Cyclopes didn't respond in time and he hit those rocks?" questioned the blond heatedly but got no response in return.

"Exactly, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting. But I've lost far too many comrades because they where messing around instead of following orders." responded Naruto as he turned and left.

"We understand Naruto, Professor" responded Kurt as he watched his friend leave.

**Naruto's room **

"Jason, you okay? asked Kitty as she took a position on the bed.

"Yeah, just great." replied the blond a bit bitterly as he took out a shirt from the closet, before putting it on.

"Well sorry for worrying." replied Kitty as she crossed her arms

Sigh "I'm sorry just that seeing Kurt fall of that cliff just brought up a lot of deaths I've seen. Deaths that I could have stopped if I would have been paying more attention." replied the blond downcast. Knowing already what he was thinking about she snaked her arms around him from behind hearing his heart rate speed up.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey you." Whispered the girl as she wrapped her arms around the blond that was sitting in front of the monitor._

"_Hey yourself." Shot back the blond as he spun around and pulled her into his lap._

"_What ya doing?" asked as she saw something in his right hand_

"_Just checking the security system" answered the blond "Though Xavier won't let me make too many more __extreme__ changes."_

"_He did tell you couldn't make changes that would maim anyone." Added Kitty in a deadpanned tone._

"_Then what's the point of fixing it up?" questioned the jailer as he let out a sigh_

"_Oh don't whine about it." She chided as she leaned her head into his shoulder. Looking back as his hand she could see the edges of something there and asked "What's that?"_

"_Oh this?" asked the blond as he unclenched his hand and showed her the folded up picture he had. "It's an old photo of my team."_

"_Oh you were so cute!" she squealed as she grabbed the photo. Seeing the blond with his arms crossed and glaring at another boy who was scowling and both on either side of a girl with pink hair who was giving a cute smile. While both were being patted on the head by a man with spiky silver hair. "All of you were so small!"_

"_Glad you find me so entertaining." Mumbled the blond as saw her continue smiling. "Want to guess who they are?"_

"_Yeah." She agreed as she tried to remember everyone that he had told her about. "Um pink hair…um…Sakura. Right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_K…then. Silver hair...Kakashi?" she asked and got a nod but turned to the last boy and came up with a blank. "I got nothing."_

"_You did great" complimented the shinobi with a smile though it dropped slightly as he looked at his final teammate. "Besides I never told you about him."_

"_So who is he?" she asked though regretted it when she saw him loose his smile for a second. "Sorry…I didn't mea…"_

"_It's okay Katherine." Interrupted the blond as he saw she was panicking. That was one of the reasons why he liked her so much. Her ability to read him by the slightest changes that others would miss. "He was a brother."_

"_Your brother?" she asked_

"_Yeah, by title but at times felt as if it were by blood." He answered with a small smile "He was my best friend."_

"_Then why are you so sad?" she asked as she grabbed onto his hand._

"_Because he was the first person I let die after I made a promise to protect those that I cared for." He answered as his voice dropped into a whisper. "Even if at the time I didn't know it."_

"_I'm sorry..." She soothed as she began tracing patterns on his hand._

"_He let himself die." responded the blond "But I still could have helped him. Instead he became that husk."_

"_He didn't die by my meaning, did he?" she asked _

"_No but it would had been better if he had." he answered "Though when I think about it I can't blame him completely."_

"_Why? I mean seriously who was he?"she asked as she was starting to wonder who the boy was._

"_He was Sasuke Zack Uchiha. The one that fell into the so called darkness with me right behind him."_

"_That's why you feel strongly about it?" she questioned_

"_Yeah." He answered "When you glanced at him you would think he had it all. A fair childhood and family. But that was far from the truth. His clan wasn't trusted by the higher ups in the village and in consequence him. And as for his family…one of the worst things that could ever happen to someone. He lost his entire family and clan in a night to his brother."_

"_And he wasn't the same was he?" she asked though knew the answer already. The thought of that happening to her own family just sent shivers up her spine._

"_Yeah." He responded after a moment "He went along with all the post dramatic signs after an event like that. He became darker, colder and more secluded. And what probably the thing that I shared with him after I found out about some things. The wanting of power for revenge. He wanted to avenge his family. And I wanted to avenge him and all of those that lost their lives because of one man. But I was able to keep myself grounded."_

"_That's why you kept calling me your 'light' right?" she stated after connecting the dots._

"_Yeah. He lost sight of us, even with those perfect eyes of his. I was probably going to follow down a similar path. But I had some people there to help out. And I guess now I have you to remind me." He explained but stopped himself after a moment and smiled "I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry this must be pretty heavy for you."_

"_A bit and its okay." She answered with her own smile "But I'm glad you did, we all need to vent every now and besides I found out more about you, Naruto."_

"_I guess so, still sorry about that. I guess it's still something that sets me off like that." he apologized as he picked them off the chair "Make it up to you with dinner?"_

"_I told you it's no big deal. Just remember that I'll always be here in case you need me." Responded Katherine "And as to the dinner. Yes, please."_

"_Then let's go." He told her as he placed the photo back into his wallet before grabbing her arm and led them out._

_Flashback end_

"I told you I'll always be here for you, right? she responded after hearing his heart rate start to slow down.

"Yeah I know and for that I truly am grateful for." added the blond as he let himself lay down and pulled her down with him.

"Then you're welcome" she teased as she placed her hand on his cheek

"Well aren't you a little sweet thing" responded the blond as he grabbed onto her hand

"Yes I am." She agreed with a smile before they both let out a chuckle.

**Bayville high**

'Hm, don't feel like showing up on time for 3rd' though the blond as he made his way at a leisured pace. Already having dropped off Kitty at her class a few minutes ago.

'**Don't know why you won't just blow the place up kid.' **grumbled the demon as he stretched in his confinement.

'It'll be more trouble than its worth fox, besides I need a place to catch up on some sleep." responded the blond before he turned the corner to hear "It's taken me two long months princess but I finally tracked you down." said a man that was holding on to Tabitha's shoulders.

"Leave me alone! I have to get to class."

"Just hold on a minute Tabby, I just want to talk is all."

"Leave me alone, dad!"

'So it's her dad, huh.' thought the blond as he decided to get announce his presence

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone, Mr. Smith."

"Leave us alone, kid this is family business" responded the man as he turned to face the boy who addressed him.

"Yeah, well I don't think she feels like it." responded the blond as he stood between them and added "Get to class Tabitha." motioning the girl to leave, which she did a bit hesitantly. They had all been told about the blonds origins and wondered if leaving her dad alone with the nin was a good idea.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" questioned a irritated Mr. Smith seeing his daughter leaving

"No, try more like one of her guardians. You want to speak to her? Go ask Xavier first" shot back the blond as he left 'This man, why is he the one Tabitha's mother told us not to let near Tabitha?'

**After school**

"Why the hell am I the one who has to bring you two in" mumbled the blond as he got out of the car along with his two charges before he heard with his advanced hearing what was going on inside. Closing his eyes and sending out chakra to in a way 'see' what was going on.

"You have no parental rights here Mr. Smith. Tabitha's mother has left explicate instructions regarding your visitation so I'll have to ask you to leave." argued the professor

"You think I don't know what kind of secret freak show this place is, huh?"

"Are you trying to make a point, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, I see Tabitha now or I'll have news crews here by tonight! You choose." replied Mr. Smith as he placed his hands on the Professor.

"Those hands of yours. I'm thinking of relocating them, in a jar on my drawer dresser." growled out Logan while extending his claws.

"I just want to talk to my daughter is all" replied Mr. Smith backing off seeing the claws

"Oi, Charles got the brats. Oh I see we got some company. Nice to see you again Mr. Smith" responded the blond with a sarcastic tone at the end "Want to see my claws?"

"Dad!" growled out Tabitha as she led her father away to her room.

"I don't like him, Charles" replied Naruto as Kurt had left to go and get ready for his tortu… training.

"Even so Naruto if Tabitha allows him to talk to her we can't deny her."

"Well the man better watch out for himself. I won't let him harm someone that's under my care." responded the blond as he went out of the house towards his car.

**Night of the fair**

'Hm, seems we have some company.' thought the blond as he sensed Tabitha and Kurt appear.

"Hey, are you listening?" asked his date as the blond stared of into space

"Eh, sorry about that just checking up on something. What were you saying?" asked the blond as he glared at some guy who was looking at Kitty.

"I asked if you wanted to go on the Ferris wheel." answered Kitty as she held a dragon stuffed animal, seriously letting a ninja play these games was just asking for them to win all the prizes. Though let out a giggle as she saw him glaring at the boy. 'Seriously he's been doing that all night. I love it.'

"Yeah sure, sounds like a great idea." responded the blond as he led them to it. While switching his target to a group of guys.

'**More! Add more malice my young apprentice!' **muttered the demonic fox

"Your wish is my command, master." mumbled the blond as he leaked some of its tainted chakra causing his eyes to turn crimson.

"Naruto, stop that." Chided Katherine as she saw how the boys were starting to panic. Turning she saw that Naruto's face was okay other than the scowl that was on it. Seriously some boys were just so afraid. "You're going to give them a heart attack."

"That's the idea." Answered the man as he began to give a dark chuckle before being dragged along.

**Two hours latter**

'Damn kids' thought the blond while he kept a lock on their chakra. As he and Kitty ate some pizza 'Smith you're here too?'

After a minute or two Kurt had come running towards them.

"Um, guys we got a problem."

"Yeah I'll say, sneaking out Kurt" chided Kitty before she started to tease him "And just running up to Professor Namikaze, not your best idea."

"Kitty this isn't the time for this!" informed Kurt before continuing "Its Tabitha I think she's in trouble, who else is here?"

"I think everyone but Evan and Rogue." answered the petite girl putting on a serious demeanor as she stood up.

"Forget it. We can handle it ourselves, let's move." replied Naruto as he followed her lead.

**Meanwhile Tabitha and her father had just run into the brotherhood**

"What do you think of my technique, Tabby" taunted Avalanche from the burned bleachers.

"Unimpressed." responded Tabitha as she moved to leave but was stopped by her father.

"Get it back! Use your powers!" before the door was busted down revealing Naruto, Katherine and Kurt.

"Yo! We heard there was a party mind if we join?" asked Naruto as he stepped out of the ruble and cracked his knuckles.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tabitha after seeing them

"Looking to get hurt, that's what" responded Avalanche after seeing the blond.

"Big words for a guy I knocked out with a weak attack. Seriously how did you like my stink bomb? " taunted the blond causing Lance to turn red from anger. "Seriously boys do you really want to do this. Or do you want' to do what your instincts are telling you and run?"

"Screw this I got the money!" yelled out Toad as he jumped away but Kurt had teleported himself over him and delivered ax kick to his back. This sent the bag of money towards Kitty.

"I got her." called out Blob as he jumped to body slam her, only for her to phase right through him. Not a second later was Blob sent flying across the room curtsey of a certain ninja's kick.

"You did not just try to do that to _my _woman!" yelled out the blond with his leg still extended. "Do it again and I swear you'll wish I'd kicked you!"

"Eww, remind me never to do that ever again." said Kitty while shivering while walking towards the jinchuurki.

"Ah, give me that, Anne!" shouted Lance while sticking out his hand.

"Who said that you could call me by that?" asked Kitty in an irritated tone while placing her hands on her hips. "Besides that's no way to be asking for anything!" A moment later he used his powers against her sending her flying only to be caught by Naruto, but the money was caught by Mr. Smith.

"See, Anne? This is why I went to the tryouts that day. Some people can't take no for an answer." said the blond as he set her down, then he rushed at Lance, connecting a punch in his gut knocking him to his knees.

"I got him!" called out Kurt but Tabitha called out "No I got him!"

Looking at the nin for orders on what to do all he got was "Let her go Kurt, its something she has to do herself" Then the roof began to fall apart moments latter and Kurt having to rescue the Smiths. Only for the father to run out with Tabitha giving pursuit but for the cops to show.

"Damn, everyone scatter!" called out the blond as they ran out the back, noticing that the brotherhood had already taken off.

**Police station**

"Tabitha Smith, your free to go" responded an Officer as he let her out of her room.

"What how?"

"Someone paid bail" responded the officer as he led her to Naruto

"Tabitha, the Professor is waiting outside, wait for me." responded the blond as he was led to Mr. Smith cell "Mind if I have a minute with him?" asked the blond as he stepped inside, getting a positive response from the cop.

"Hello, Mr. Smith." began the blond

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Mr. Smith

"Ah, just came to ask you why?"

"Why, what?" asked the man irritated with having to talk to the blond.

"Why the hell would you do that? Abandon her for money?" the blond growled out, he had been able to hear them when they were on the roof.

"Why, wouldn't I? She's nothing but a freak! A tool to get me ahead in life, nothing more nothing less." answered the man with a smirk

"I should kill you right here and now." growled out the blond and gave the man an icy glare as he appeared behind the man. "But I won't. I can't stay locked up. I have people that I care about." Shoving the man out of the way he took his leave and left him a message. "Come after any of my students or any mutants. And you will surely die. I promise you that much."

When he reached outside he was able to hear Tabitha say "I'll just go get my things and be out of your way." with a downcast tone

"I don't think so brat. None of what happened tonight was your fault." called out the blond

"Why shouldn't I go? All I do is just cause you guys trouble." argued Tabitha

"So what we all make mistakes at time, besides I had sensed you two when you guys arrived. I should have sent you home." responded the blond while shooting Kurt a look.

"It doesn't matter I still shouldn't had listen to him."

"Then learn from your mistakes, don't run away from them." argued the blond before smiling "Trust me when I say I don't know how many mistakes I've made."

"But…" Tabitha began but was cut off by the Professor

"I have to agree with Naruto. Tabitha even if you do have the choice of leaving I believe its best for you to stay at least till Naruto teaches you all more ways to control you powers."

"So you guys really want me to stay?" asked Tabitha with a small smile.

"But of course. Who else would make me be scared for my life?" stated Kurt trying to cheer her up.

"Well then I guess you got your wish, blue." stated Tabitha before walking with them towards the car.

**One of the larger tree's around the Institute**

"You did a good thing tonight, Jason." said Kitty as she sat next to him watching the stars.

"Yeah, I know, think I'll win the humanitarian award?" questioned the blond

"Yeah sure. I think they were looking to give it to an assassin." replied Kitty jokingly, as she moved in closer into his embrace.

"Sweet! I don't think I have one of those yet." added the blond, getting a giggle from her.

"Why did you go talk to her creep of a dad?" asked Kitty as she looked him in the face.

"I detest men like that. Those that have the value of blood family and yet give it up for materialistic possessions. They have no idea how lucky they are. " replied the blond with a far off look in his eye, remembering how he had always wished to feel what others did. After sitting there for another 15 min, he spoke up, "We better get you back home."

"What? Why? We don't have school tomorrow?" asked Anne as she was finally getting comfortable.

"You have a big day tomorrow. You're all starting the next step of chakra control." responded the blond with a smile.

"Really? That's great, but was it?" asked Kitty wearily, Naruto had been a slave driver last time he taught them.

"Oh, nothing much. You like climbing trees? Right?" responded the blond with a chuckle, before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**KN: Alright you guys and chicks that's number six! An like I said I think I'm going to focus on this story for a while and hopefully finish it. Made some changes and of course added some scenes which I hoped you enjoyed. **

**Alright this is how it's going to stay. I'll try to get the next one up later.**


	7. Party with Cain and Beast

**KN: Alright next chapter is done and done. Several changes done throughout the chapter and some extra scenes. As for everything regarding the middle names I just felt that it would add something new that I haven't seen in a while. At first I was worried by the small flames. But then Vendetta reminded me of how I am. So…I don't care. My story. My time. My choice.**

**And just so you don't get confused**

**Kitty= Katherine or Anne**

**Rogue= Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or X-men: Evolution**

**6 A.M, Institute **

A lone figure walked the halls of the institute that housed the mutants of Bayville or as Xavier liked to call them the gifted. As the figure walked along the hall finally reaching his destination, the hall of the elder students. With a deep chuckle the figure quickly formed a quick hand sign and with this previously invisible seals along the walls gave off a dull light and at the ends of the hall ways a thin layer of chakra came to life; stopping sound from escaping.

"Man I love silencing seals" muttered the figure before another chuckle escaped through his mouth. He had warned them all to get plenty of sleep and the last time he told them they over slept, but not this time. So with that he plugged in the electric guitar he had with him into the amp he had brought with him. And with a breath he began to strum notes.**(Eh, if you want to know what he strummed it was the intro of Creed's song Suddenly, which I don't own) **And glad to say he defiantly he got the results he wanted. Being awakened with a start the teens that were previously asleep came rushing out of their rooms screaming, and his favorite part was that Evan's and Kurt's room were right a cross from one another so when both came rushing out they ran head first into each other landing in a pile.

"Hahaha! Oh man I wish I video taped this. Oh wait I did!" was the response from the figure who was currently on the ground holding his sides.

"NARUTO!" hissed out the students as they all rounded up on him, sensing the danger he had put him self in the blond muttered one word "Crap", and for good reason somehow out of nowhere the girls had frying pans in their hands and he didn't like the look they had in their eyes. And as soon as the first blow landed the blond went off in a poof of smoke, signaling that it was a clone. Looking around they saw the blond at the end of the hall way with a camera in his hand along with his prank equipment. Waving at them the blond gave them a smile before calling out

"Be ready in an hour for training" before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it Naruto when I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" screamed out Rogue as the air around her became colder.

"You know that's not your decision to make… I am going to kill Naruto." added Kitty with her left brow twitching. And on the other side of the institute the blond felt a cold chill run up his spine. "Aw crap…"

**In a meadow, around the institute**

"So, Kyuubi where do you think women get those damn blasted frying pans out of nowhere?" asked the Jinchuurki, he had been plagued by this question for years now. He and Jiraiya would always try to find out where but never came up with any results. So why not ask the 'oh great demon lord' himself.

'**Um…well you see... the…um…eh… I got nothin" **responded the demon lord after struggling for the answer; never in the millennia that he had been alive could he figure out the question. Heck he had spent the better part of a century trying to figure it out.

Before he could retort; he could hear shuffling on the ground bellow him. Looking down from his spot in the tree the blond saw that it was his charges. Jumping down from his perch the blond landed so softly that it sounded more like someone gently closing his book.

"Yo, good morning…again." responded the blond sheepishly as they all gave him the evil eye.

"Just get on with it Naruto. If you don't give me something to do I might hurt you." responded Kitty getting straight to the point while smiling sweetly at him and cracking her knuckles.

"Um sure…" responded the ninja as he raised his hands in peace

"Okay, you all pretty much have a good understanding of chakra now and some control. But now its time for the next step in controlling it." began the blond gaining their attention.

"Okay so how what's the next step?" asked Scott thinking 'The better my control the sooner I can take off the glasses.'

"Right so the next step is…tree climbing." answered the blond with a go lucky smile taking in their expressions. 'Damn déjà vu.' thought the blond remembering his Gennin days. Snapping out of it the blond decided to do the same thing Kakashi did, a demonstration.

"The name kind of always throws people for a loop its really surface walking. But in Konoha its called tree climbing since we practice with trees. The main point is you gather chakra in the right amount at the soles of your feet and from there keep a steady flow allowing you to stick to the surface. I suggest a running start to help you along and don't give me those looks you've all seen me do it a dozen times. Oh and here mark you progress with the kunai." called out the jailor as he threw a kunai in front of each of them.

Deciding to get to their task the teens picked up the kunai, before closing their eyes in concentration, before they each took off towards a tree. Kitty was able to go up three feet before slipping, Kurt going Four, and Jean going three as well. However Scott, Rogue and Evan had only gone two feet before they were blasted off the trunk.

"Oh yeah, a peace of advise. Too little and you slip off, too much and you get blasted off." called out eh blond with a grin as he jumped back up to his perch.

"Damn it Naruto! You could have warned us!" called out Rogue ticked off at the boy.

"Sorry. I feel like a more hands on approach gets better results." answered Naruto with a smile as he opened a certain orange book. Then began reading though kept sending them looks seeing their progress.

'Damn this is going to take a while.' thought the blond as he watched them make slow progress.

**Two weeks later**

"Students, I must ask you to gather downstairs immediately." was the mental request from Xavier. Awakening from his sleep Naruto sat up noticing that Kitty that had snuck into his room…again. Shaking his head he decided to wake her up. Reaching out he placed his hand on her face. "Come on, Anne. We have go see what he wants."

"Ugh…give me a minute" she called out as she placed a pillow over her head. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning." He answered as he grabbed a shirt out of the drawer.

"I swear! The professor has a horrible sense of time!" she whined as she shook the covers off from her body, exposing her baby blue tank pajama.

"Tell me about it." Responded the blond as he opened the door for them.

**Five minutes later**

"What's the situation, Charles?" asked Naruto as he leaned against the wall with Kitty leaning against his chest. As the others arriving looking groggy.

"I apologize for the late hour but I just received an urgent summon from captain Stone." informed Xavier his voice holding nothing but seriousness. Getting the students awake and alert.

"Captain Stone? From the penitentiary?" asked Scott hoping he had heard wrong.

"Whoa-whoa! We're not talking about another Juggernaut breakout? Are we?" asked Evan a bit on edge, he remembered what happened last time. They barely made it out last time. Hell he was sure that they'd be dead if it wasn't for that person showing up. Though he had his suspicions…

"No. At least not yet but his containment unit has begun to fail." Added Professor X

"We'll be suited up and ready to go in five. Gang let's move!" called out Scott already on the move

"No. I'll be going alone" informed the caretaker of the teens, causing for some to stumble at his proclamation.

"What are you talking about, Charles? I'm going with you. The damn bastard broke my arm last time! I want my payback!" argued Naruto his voice irritated though stopped when he felt Kitty leave his hold and saw everyone staring at him. Though Evan pumped his fist in victory. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"That was you that beat Juggernaut?" asked Marie as she lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah." Answered the blond in a confused tone before he was smacked on the arm by Kitty "Ow! Didn't I tell you guys that I was the one who saved you?"

"Yup, that boy is insane." Added Rogue as she shook her head. "Good thing you got him, Katherine."

"Shut up, Anna." shot back Kitty as she jabbed her finger at Naruto's chest. "Is that all you did?"

"Um…I'm afraid to answer that question." Responded the blond as he looked down at the shorter girl. Seriously he didn't know if he should be scared at looking her in the eye or happy that the new pajama's he bought her showed him some cleavage. Yup, her recent growth spurts were indeed…interesting. "I also kind of saved you, Anna, and Evan from Sabertooth."

"I knew it!" shouted Evan as he grinned at the blond who had his arms around Shadowcat who let out a sigh.

"As entertaining as this is I'm sorry Naruto, but with Ororo away in Africa and Logan out on the open road. You are the only one I can trust to take care of the children." informed Xavier, noticing the blonds frown.

"This is why I'm glad I have _my_ squad." Responded the shinobi as a smirk played across his face.

"Yup, he's insane." Muttered Rogue as she got Kitty to nod with her this time.

Paying them no heed the blond started whispering to himself as if having an argument. Though it was likely as they could hear him swear and curse about a 'lazy fox'. However after a minute he let out a shout of joy and turned back to the on looking x-men. Seeing their looks he spoke "I'm not insane, much. Had to argue with the fox in order to get his help. It seems that a squad will be revived tonight."

"A what?" asked Jean as she gave him a confused look

"Um…their not going to train us, right?" asked Kurt as he was kind of scared of what the blond had in store for them. With the way that he was raining the; he did not want the blond having help.

"No time to explain right now." Answered the shinobi as he was actually getting exited "Charles, just give me a few minutes, please. I think I just found a way to help us both."

"If you insist. I'll wait for you in the hangar. As for the rest of you I'll see you all in a few days." answered the professor before wheeling into the elevator. And with that the teens began to head back to their rooms but stopped to stare at the ninja.

"What? I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do." Answered the jailer as he began to move down the hallway with Anne by his side.

"Okay since were already up how about starting the day with a little danger room calisthenics. What do you say?" asked Scott

"Forget it man I'm going back to bed" called out Evan as he made his way past him

"Scott my friend just go back to sleep" added Kurt before yawning

"Don't count on me." muttered Rogue as she stretched

"Oh just shut up and go to bed Scott. Before I throw you in the danger room and put on my training course!" yelled Naruto as he reached the end of the hall and made a turn. Making Scott go pale and Jean to giggle at his antics.

**Inside Naruto's room**

"Naruto, what are you up to?" asked Kitty as she closed the door behind her. Not worried if the others saw her come in the room. They knew that she would sneak in at times.

"Just going to have some fun, beautiful." Answered the man as he went towards the glass case that held his armor.

"Sweet talk isn't going to get you out of this." She responded as she saw him bite his finger and spread the blood in a pattern before hearing a click.

"I'm getting ready for a mission." He called back as he pressed a button that made the armor slide outwards for easier access.

"You heard the professor." She added as she took a seat on the bed.

"I did." He agreed as he pulled his shirt over his head and started to pull down his pants though stopped at her squeak. "Remember what I told you the first time you came in here."

"Yeah…" she answered as he went back to changing his clothes. 'Still has an effect though.'

_Flashback to a week back_

"_Knock-Knock." Called out the girl as she phased through the wall that was separating the blond and brunette. _

"_Kinda late for a visit, no?" asked the ninja from his seat at the foot of his bed. Already having changed into his dark blue pajama bottoms. "Though I do like the way those look on you."_

"_Thanks again for the new pj's" she responded with a small smile "Though I guess it is late for a visit. Though not for a sleep over."_

"_Do you know what Logan will do to us if he found out? No, to me?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to her. Kitty already having moved underneath the covers and grinned at him._

"_What? Scared, Jase?" _

"_You wish." He responded as he grinned back at her and moved the cover so he could get in. "I just hate to see how long my training partner would take to heal."_

"_That's what I thought." She shot back though held back a blush as she saw him take off his shirt. Even though she had already seen him without out one; the last time she had been too worried for his life. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I just took off my shirt." He answered with a confused face though started smiling "I like sleeping like this. Why is it a problem?"_

"_N-no." Kitty answered as he came closer to her._

"_Just remember, Anne." He spoke as he was right next to her "As long as I keep myself in check and you don't want anything to happen. Nothing will happen."_

_Flashback end_

Breaking out of her thoughts she noticed that he was already back into his black ANBU armor and was just fastening one of his forearm bracers before reaching for a black hooded cloak that was in there as well. Finally retrieved his midnight colored blade.

"Naruto, seriously what the hell ware you going to do?" she asked as she was starting to get irritated.

"I'll show you…" he answered as he kneeled down underneath the case and drew another symbol before retrieving three cylinders. Turning he walked towards her before grabbing her arm.

"Oh great…" Kitty muttered as she knew what he was going to do.

"Just hold on." He retorted as they flashed out of the room.

**X-jet hangar**

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." spoke Xavier as he walked down the ramp from the jet.

"Sorry I had to change for this. At least this way some of my armors properties will be passed on." Responded Naruto as he jumped back from the two. "I'm going to need some room."

"For you have any idea what he's doing professor?" asked the girl as she was joined by the man

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Answered the man

"I can hear you both." Called out Naruto as he placed the cylinders down on the ground and drew circles around each one before drawing chains connecting to a smaller one, in front of him, that allowed his hand to fit. "Alright before you keep asking inside these cylinders are the basic elements of the human body. You know oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, etc."

Seeing that he had their attention he continued "Now I'm going to make something that allowed me to wreck havoc on the fronts of war. By adding the blood of the jailer and the chakra of the prisoner." With this he cut his palm as his hand was surrounded by crimson chakra. Then placing hid hand down in the circle it spread to the others and in a flash the blond and the cylinders were surrounded by the chakra. But as it was dying down they could hear him call out "I'm able to create the Turbo Zeo Crystal."

"Hey you okay?" asked Kitty as he stood before with had a bead of sweat coming down the side of his face.

"Yeah it's just that it's been a while since I made these." He answered as he held out three crimson five pointed star crystals. "Not my best made ones but with the time limit they'll do."

"Interesting." Was all Xavier could say as he admired the gems in the blond's hand but couldn't help but ask "And these are going to help how?"

"Kage bushin." Muttered the blond as three clones phased behind him as he tossed the gems behind him. "These crystals are named as they are because they are a form of enhancing a clone. Turbo charges the clones themselves so that they will last longer and take more damage."

"And the zeo part?" asked Kitty as she saw the clones take on a crimson aura before it dissipated as they put the crystals away.

"It makes it sound cooler." Answered the blond as he turned towards the clones and spoke to them. "It's your lucky day, boys."

"It seems it is, sir." Answered the clone in the center as he walked forward with the other two clones.

"You were forgetting about my clones, Charles. They'll be your escort just in case, while I hold down the fort here. " Spoke the blond as he turned towards the man with a grin.

"I suppose so though your crystals seem to have solved the initial problem of them dispersing after a hit." Answered the man. "Though we should get going now."

"Right." Agreed the man as he drew his sword as did the center one before they clashed the blades together causing for the clones to break before it poofed away. Extending the original to the clone "I'm trusting you with the sword."

"I will return it to you at the end of the mission." Answered the clone as he sheathed the blade at his side. Then he along with the rest of the clones raised the hoods of their robes.

"Good luck, professor." Commented Kitty as she and the blond walked back from the jet.

"Thank you, Kitty." Called out the man "I'll try to return as soon as possible."

"Take your time, Charles!" responded the ninja "I mean how hard can it be to take care of a few teens?"

**A few days later at Bayville high**

"Hey Kitty anything fun going on this weekend?" asked Misty as she came up from behind the girl.

"Nothin, my ear has been to the ground all week but the parties are as good as dry." answered Kitty as she thought back to a couple of parties she had gone with Naruto.

"Hm, if only we knew someone whose parents were gone for the weekend we could throw are own party." suggested Misty

Thinking quickly Kitty answered with a smile "Hey you know something…"

**At the lockers**

After explaining her proposition to the others Kitty waited for their reactions.

"Yeah while the professors are away…" began Evan in an excited tone.

"The kids can play!" ended Kurt after jumping of his handstand.

"And play it loud!" added Kitty happy they were all going along with it. Now all she had to do was convince the last two.

"Reality check people. Scott and Jean." reminded Rogue as she stood next to Naruto who was thinking it over.

"Oh yeah." mumbled the others depressed that their fun was going to be ruined.

"Yes a problem, but remember Naruto here is in charge" reminded Kurt with a smile looking at the blond who looked bored.

"Why thank you for remembering my authority over you guys. And why the hell should I? We can use that time to train." answered Naruto

"Awe come on Naruto! Pretty please!" asked Kitty as she leaned up against him using what he called the Puppy eye jutsu.

"You know that's not fair." shot back the blond with a smile

"You're giving in already?" taunted Rogue with a smirk.

"I'm trying not to." answered the blond, truth of it he knew he was going to give in soon. Sighing she grabbed him before pulling him down so she could whisper to him. "Come on just give up."

"And why should I?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"You know how you wanted me to try on the other pajamas' from Victoria's secret?" she asked him as he nodded slowly "Well I've been thinking that some of them did look comfortable. I don't know? We could go back later."

"Alright. It looks like you guys are having a party." Responded with a lopsided smile

"Awesome but what about Scott and Jean?" asked Evan, trying to forget what he just saw. Seeing them flirt like that in front of him is kinda weird as he sees them as his own brother and sister.

"Leave it to me." answered the blond already coming up with a plan. Though Before any one could say anything else Naruto's phone went off.

"Hello." answered the blond as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Sir." Spoke the voice over the phone

"Oh, hey buddy. Give me a minute." Retorted the ninja before he spoke to the others "I'll let you guys plan the party. I'll see you later Anne."

"Yeah. Just don't be late." She called out as he nodded at her before making his way down the hall way. Making sure that no one was around the blond stepped into an empty classroom.

"Hey Rex. I can talk now." answered the blond as he spoke to one of his three captains. Having decided that it would be best to keep his three unique clones a secret from the teens as they were the ones that he used specifically for military missions. The three having been created over time from his own personalities. Rex being his more collected clone, Charger the more aggressive, and Echo the one that was more laid back. Having a bit of more independent thought making them great for leading a company of clones during the war. "How's the mission going?"

"It's progressing at a decent rate. The professor will be stabilizing the containment chamber tonight." Answered the clone

"I got a bad feeling so make sure that you three are running security tight." Ordered the ninja as he looked at his watch.

"Already on it. I sent Charger and Echo to make sure that there aren't any changes in the target's condition."

"Good. Do what you must to make sure that everything goes as smoothly as possible." Answered the original "I've got to say it's still weird talking to myself."

"You're telling me." Responded the faux with a chuckle

**An hour before the party, cliff face**

"See you tomorrow Duncan." called out Jean as she waved good bye before walking over to Scott.

"Hey…"

"Hi." responded Jean as she sat on the hood of the car.

"So what's up?" asked Scott, trying to get a conversation going

"I don't know, you tell me" she responded as she raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty said you wanted to meet me up here."

"What? That's what Naruto told me."

"Oh, I see what's going on." Thought Scott out loud

"Yeah it seems that we've been…" began Jean only to be interrupted by Scott

"You're being sneaky again aren't you?"

"What?" asked Jean surprised yet ticked off at the same time

"You wanted to get me up here but blame it on some else. You really are jealous of Terra aren't you?" asked Scott, starting the argument between the two. While this was going on Naruto and Kitty appeared in a blur behind the car. Acting quickly Naruto was able to take the keys out of the ignition. While Kitty was able to get Jean's cell phone from the girls bag. Grabbing the smaller girl the blond disappeared with her towards the mansion though the blond thought one thing 'I'm good.'

**A couple of hours after the party began**

"Hey Jason! We got another one!" called out Bobby as he dragged a guy who was passed out by the leg to one of the corners where there were several others.

"I said only Kitty and Rogue could call me that! Just put him with the others!" called out the blond before chuckling; while dancing with Kitty. "Damn. Don't they learn?"

"Well we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't put that seal on the cabinet." shot back the girl with a smile

"Hey is it my fault that they can't keep their greedy paws off my ramen cabinet." answered the blond. He had applied a shocking seal just to keep it safe tonight.

Before they could continue the conversation the watch Naruto had went off, catching their attention. "Damn! Get the others." muttered Naruto as he made his way to the danger room. Last thing he needed was an idiot inside of there.

"What else could go wrong?" he asked himself

**Captain Stone's Penitentiary**

"Are you sure that we shouldn't have the men in here with us?" asked the Captain in charge. As the only ones that were in the room were himself, Charles, and the three cloaked men.

"That won't be necessary." Answered Rex as the three clones took a triangle formation around the cylinder. "Not many will be able to stand up to him. And the more people in here will make us leave openings in order to get everyone out. And we're already at a disadvantage without the original here."

"He is right." Agreed the professor as he was already used to the clones way of talking when it involved Naruto. "I should be able to fix the problem however during the reboot."

"Alright." Gave in the man as he walked back towards the switch to shut off the security grid. As he did this the three clones slowly slid the swords from their sheathes and nodded to each other. "Security grid is…down."

Looking down to the speeding timer the professor began working as fast as possible. Looking up every at a moment to check on the prisoners status.

"No pressure professor." muttered Echo as he saw that Juggernaut was starting to open his eyes.

"Looks like we are going to have to do our part." Shot back Charger as all three of them got rid of their cloaks.

"Just about there." Mumbled Charles before the board that he was working on suddenly started giving off sparks. "No…"

"I may just have time to put him back down."

"Crap…" was the only thing Rex could say before he yelled out "Forget it! There isn't enough time! We'll handle things here!"

"Come on, Charles." Spoke Captain Stone as he pushed the man out of the room. Just as Juggernaut started to raise his fist and smashed the glass.

"Take him down!" ordered Charger as he rushed at the man with his blade already poised to slash at him. Hoping to end everything fast.

"I got your back!" yelled Echo as he shadowed his clone brother.

Both spinning before slashing at him in order to gain extra power behind their hits. The last of the three charging from his position in the front before launching into the air and landing a spinning kick to the side of his head. But as all three attacks landed the only thing that resulted was for the swords to leave shallow gashes along the man's back and for his head to be forced to the side.

"Ah. Thanks for the wake up!" bellowed out Juggernaut as he stretched as he ignored the results of the attacks. "But I think I'll have to get payback for leaving these marks."

"This is going to be like the war boys." Called out Rex as they all jumped back before he could land a hit. They knew that even if they were stronger than normal clones and had more chakra. A few solid hits and they would be done. Raising Zangetsu he started to gather energy in the blade. "An upscale fight!"

"All out?" asked Echo with a grin as he formed a hand signs to augment his body.

"All out!" answered Charger with a grin of his own as he went through hand signs at a rapid pace.

**Out side danger room**

"Hey Naruto what the heck is happening?" asked Spyke as he along with the other three were already suited up.

"Somebody has freaking control of the room. I can't even open the door" answered the blond already in his Jounin uniform.

"I'll just shut it down from inside" suggested Nightcrawler

"Fine go but be careful." answered the ninja and stressed the last of it. Giving the blond a nod Kurt teleported inside the room. Waiting for him to return after several minutes everyone began to get edgy.

"Come on Kurt, it shouldn't take you this long" mumbled Shadowcat as she walked towards the door and phased inside to see what was wrong. Only to return a moment latter.

"Kurt's been hit!"

"That's it we're going in." growled out the blond, as he along with the others grabbed Shadowcat's hand so she could phase them in. But as soon as they entered they had to scatter as lasers began to open fire on them. Spyke was being chased after a clawed hand until he returned fire and skewered it components shutting it down, but was forced to dodge more laser fire. Meanwhile Rogue had to dodge several giant spiked balls falling around her along several windmill shrunken. Both were able to reach and surround Kurt trying to protect him from anything

"Come on Kurt wake up!" urged Rogue as she and Evan picked him up.

Mean while Shadowcat was caught by another claw and just before it could open fire the claw was slashed in half by Naruto who used **Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**.

"Move it Katherine! Get the others out of here!" ordered Naruto as he slashed at some shuriken with the wind blade. 'Damn; wish I had Zangetsu'

"But…" began Kitty going to argue with his logic. How would they leave him here to handle all of this?

"Don't argue with me Katharine! I can heal. You guys can't!" yelled the blond with an air of finality as he slashed at the oncoming swarm of claws. Giving into his orders Kitty began making her way towards the others before noticing that a claw was able to get around Naruto and was chasing her. And to make matters worse columns of walls began to rise, surprising her and in the process making her loose her concentration. Which lead her running into a wall knocking her out. Seeing her out cold the blond rushed after her after finishing off the obstacles.

"Is she out?" asked Rogue as she with Evan and Kurt reached them. Taking cover from the lasers between the walls, getting a nod in response. But before they could relax the center of the room rose and the part they were on went down. Before they could react two 1 ton balls began rolling themselves towards them.

"Damn this isn't good! Wake up Kurt!" yelled out the blond placing his hand on the blue furred teen sending a jolt of lighting chakra through his body waking him up.

"Huh, what's going on? What the heck did you guys do?" asked Kurt finally taking in the situation they were in.

"No talking! Take us out of here!" ordered the blond as he scooped Kitty into his arms while Evan grasped his shoulder.

"I'm on it" called out Kurt as he teleported them away at the last second to one of the hallways.

**Captain Stones Penitentiary…or what left of it**

While the battle had started inside the building by this time it had taken half of the building into the fight. Several large chunks of the facility being demolished by the Juggernaut's brutal and raw attacks. In other places there being slashes made by wind attacks and Zangetsu's own attack. Along with this there were several scorch marks littering the building and the ground were the fight currently was.

"Damn!" cursed Echo as he blocked a punch by using his arms and using the energy from the crystal just so he wouldn't disappear. Being sent through the air he was caught by the other two. "I hate to say it but I won't last much longer."

"Same here." echoed Charger "Damn bastard already made us loose our blades."

"We don't have many options left." voiced Rex as he sheathed Zangetsu; he knew that if he used it more it would drain his energy. And with a majority of it being used to keep their forms and the crystals being made crudely compared to others in the past. Larger scale attacks that could even out the fight were out of the question. If they even tried using them they could risk losing form and leaving the others in an even worse condition.

"What's wrong?" asked Juggernaut from his position across the field. He himself sporting several cuts and a rare bruise. "You were able to stop me before, so why not now?"

"I'll show you…" muttered Charger as he started to go through hand signs but was stopped by the other clone.

"Remember what we agreed on." reminded Rex "

"He has a point though." interrupted Echo "We need to use one if we even want to stand a chance. I don't have much left so I'll go in."

"Same goes for me." added the aggressive clone

"Fine." gave in the leading clone "If you can't take him down. I'll have to involve the professor."

"Alright." muttered Echo has he started to gather the last of the chakra. The clone going in with him already going through a second set of signs.

"Hold out for a bit." called out Rex as he sped of back towards the building.

Before he had said the words they were both already rushing across the field. Dodging a fist by an inch Echo was able to snake around the man before landing knee his ribs. His teammate vaulting over the man's arm before delivering an axe kick to the man's hand. Both moving back in order to go through the process of making their last moves. Echo beginning to charge up a **rasengan** and Charger going through the **Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**.

"Go down already!" yelled Echo as he blurred forward with the blue orb in his hand. Appearing before the man he pulled his hand back and shoved it towards the man's chest. However just as it was going to connect the orb flashed and started to become unstable and instead of having its full effect it left slashes a kin to those left by the second stage of its makeup.

Growling out the man raised his hands only to bring them down a second later onto the clone's shoulders causing it to grunt from the pressure and burst into a cloud of smoke. Looking at his remaining opponent the Juggernaut started charging towards him only to be met by an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon.

"Teh, burn bastard." muttered the blond clone as he cut off the chakra to the attack. However was met with a surprise as the man came out of the attack with only minor scorch marks. Reaching the clone the man pulled his fist back before launching it at the tired clone's chest. The attack connecting and launched the clone back towards the facility; the clone himself making contact with the wall.

"Damn the boss isn't going to like this." Was all he said before he burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Where'd the other one go?" asked Cain as he looked for the missing clone

"Over here!" yelled Rex as he had the professor following him with Captain Stone and several men.

"Oh Charles I was forgetting you were here!" bellowed out the man as he grinned and charged towards the crowd.

"Charles stay back until I'm able to make a dent on him! It will be too dangerous for you to get near!" ordered the blond as he raced forward with Tensa Zangetsu.

"Out of the way!" yelled the man as he tucked his head down to protect his face from the gun fire.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" yelled out the clone as he sent the attack towards the ground to sent debris towards the man. However it only deterred the man slightly before he continued on his path. Seeing no other option the clone phased in front of the man before charging all his chakra into the sword again before unleashing one last attack point blank. This attack having enough power to send the man to the ground with a deep gash on his chest. "Now Charles!"

As on command the professor began attacking the man's mind; now that the man would have injuries to keep him down while they would transport him to a different chamber.

"Make sure the Zangetsu gets back to the boss." Muttered the blond clone as he stabbed the sword into the ground and he busted into smoke.

**Nearby hall way**

"Don't you think that was cutting it close, Kurt?" asked the blond as he laid Kitty down before waking her up. But winced as he suddenly was bombarded with the memories of the mission. 'Crap…I didn't think that it would go so bad. Damn that strength of his just causes for the chakra go to waste in order to block the attack.' Putting it in the back of his mind he focused back on the matter at hand.

"Hehe sorry, but can you blame me I was shot by lasers as soon as I got in." was Kurt's defense. Before an alarm was heard through the hall way.

"System has been compromised. Initiating Defcon 4."

"Awe crap…" mumbled the blond that defiantly wasn't good.

"Wait what's Defcon 4?" asked Evan confused at the irritated of look on the blond's face.

"I'll tell you later. For now move people we have to find out whom the hell has control of Cerebro." Ordered the blond as he led them down the hall which had them dodging various weaponry. Which were all dodged that is until a flamethrower was initialized and caused them to retreat. Heading down the corridor the teens were met with yet another flame attack. Cursing the blond gave out the order.

"Scatter! Meet up in the East sector!" causing Kurt to rag onto Evan before teleporting, and Kitty grabbing Rogue before phasing through the wall to safety. Leaving the blond there with his brow twitching. 'Tonight has not been crap.' Thought the blond as he fished making hand seals before calling out **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) **, causing water particle in the air to gather around him in a spinning vortex protecting him from harm, but caused steam to rise from the water and fire colliding. Using this for cover the blond quickly performed the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **using it to make his escape towards the others.

**East sector**

Currently in the East sector Jean and Scott who were able to break in through the waterfall entrance were hacking into the mainframe trying to locate who was in cerebro. Pulling up a teenage boy on the screen.

"Who is that?

"I have no idea… I think he's one of Kitty's friends" answered Scott just as the others entered the room by the various ways they escaped.

"Yeah he likes to call himself 'Arcade'. He's a computer game nut." answered Kitty as she looked at the screen.

"I party guess I presumed." interrogated Jean

"Yeah but I don't know how he got into Cerebro." responded Kitty defending herself before Jean turned to face Naruto who looked to be in thought.

"And you the Professor left you in charge and you let them throw a party?" asked Jean

"What? They wanted a party and Charles said parties were allowed when a Professor is around. Which I am or would you rather be doing training now?" asked the blond cheekily causing Jean and Scott to go slightly pale. Last time he had them running up and down trees for two hours with only 5 minute breaks every half hour.

"Didn't think so but besides your tortu…I mean training. We have to take out the nerd. " added the blond looking at the screen noticing the boy was looking right at them before said boy called out in awe.

"Whoa you're looking at me that is so cool. Here's a little feedback hello wave."

"Just great we got a nerd waving at us." mumbled the blond before the room was electrically charged shocking every one. Causing them to spasm in pain…well everyone but Naruto who just stood their scratching his head as everyone else escaped.

"I could had sworn that I put the voltage higher…damn it! Ororo must had changed the setting from lethal to mild… damn that women won't let me have any fun." thought the blond out loud as he walked away and throwing a kunai at the camera that was following him before disappearing in a burst of speed.

**Cerebro**

"Damn that guy is good. Now where are you?" asked Arcade looking for the blond never noticing a vent opening or a figure standing behind him.

"Hey what ya doing?"

"That blond guy. Help me find him." mumbled Arcade so absorb on the screen before turning around seeing a patch of yellow hair before his temple was punched; knocking him out. "Getting my ass kicked by the Juggernaut very painful. Messing with nerd? Priceless." mumbled the blond as he dragged him off.

**Living room after party**

"Oh, don't be mad guys. I'm sorry." apologized the teen that was recently awoken by Naruto

"You want to tell us what you were doing in there?" asked Scott with his arms crossed

"Couldn't resist… such an awesome mainframe! That game rules!"

"Game?" asked Jean as she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah and the players rocked! They had these really cool powers…" and before he could continue was stopped by Naruto who raised his hand

"Alright we get it I make awesome games." said the blond going along with the boy "Oh and the taxi is outside so get going. Get a date, get laid and get a better hobby." listed the blond as he dragged the boy outside before closing the door.

"Damn it never again will I be in charge of a party for you guys!" called out the blond as he let himself fall onto the couch before Kitty took a seat on his lap.

"Aw come on, Naruto. It wasn't that bad" argued Evan

"Look at the house it's trashed…I thought I told you guys only a few people." responded the blond as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Feeling it would be best to keep the Juggernaut ordeal a secret for now.

"We did but they invited some friends who in turn invited some more and well you know where it goes from there" answered Kurt with a smile.

"Just forget it and go to sleep. I'll handle the clean up but you owe me…and remember this night never and I mean NEVER happened." called out the bland as he created 24 clones ordering them to get to work before heading of with the others to sleep.

**Next day, morning, Institute**

"I would ask how your trip went but I was there." Spoke the blond as he sat in the libraries sofa and took a sip of his coffee.

"I suppose it was a good idea to have sent your clones with me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't." answered the professor

"I suppose so but his damn strength really is formidable. Every single attack sucked out a chunk of chakra." shot back the blond.

"Perhaps but it could have gone worse." responded Xavier before he continued "And about this party…"

"So you found out huh? I was going to tell you, something about it keeps bothering me" answered the blond as he took on a more serious tone

"Precisely what I was thinking everything was far too well orchestrated. My trip away just to gain access to the mansion."

"The question left is who and why?" finished the blond leaving the two of them to accessed the situation.

**Several days later, Bayville high**

"Man I wonder who trashed the bathroom?" thought the blond out loud as he Kitty and Kurt walked together, already having dropped off Rogue at her class.

"I don't know but they say it was Mr. McCoy" responded Kurt from his side

"Mr. McCoy? Are they crazy? He wouldn't do anything like that" argued Kitty towards Kurt after he told them about the bathroom being trashed.

"I'm serious you should've seen him in Chemistry. He was totally losing it and no one has seen him around since." shot back Kurt as they reached Kitty's class.

"No way Kurt he's the coolest teacher we have around here and the nicest." shot back Kitty while motioning towards her teacher "Unlike Mrs. Hawkins in here. I have a massive Geometry test on Friday and so not ready. Kay bye and Naruto don't cause any trouble." called out Kitty before leaning up and giving Naruto a kiss.

"I'll try." Called out the ninja as he waved at her.

"Chill Kurt; Kitty has the right idea. McCoy is the one of teachers I actually get along with and who knows maybe he's having a bad day happens to everyone" added the blond reinforcing Kitty's earlier defense.

"Yeah you guys are probably right. Just a couple of rumors" gave in Kurt, getting a nod from the blond. Even though said blond was thinking 'Are you loosing control Hank?'

**After school, Institute**

Sigh "Evan still not here?" asked the Nin

"No. He never came back to class after leaving" answered Kurt

"Well we can't wait for him we'll just have to start the simulation." called out Ororo

"Wait that'll leave Rogue open. Who's going to watch her back?" asked Jean

"Just forget it. I can handle myself." answered Rogue

"Sorry Anna no can do. When going into missions always have at least someone watching your back." responded the blond before making a clone and having it transform to Evan.

"Not as good as the original but he should perform as well as him for now. While I go a fetch our little run away." called out the jailor before walking away

"Aright people lets get moving, now the mission is…" began Ororo explaining the simulation mission, though her thoughts kept traveling back to her missing nephew 'Where are you Evan?"

**Bayville Park**

Thinking that he was late Evan had taken a short cut to the mansion through the park but stopped thinking he had heard someone that sounded familiar. Finding out that the source was coming from where the school orchestra would usually perform he went down finding Mr. McCoy

"If that which he avouches does appear; there is no flying hence or nor here"

"Mr. McCoy?" asked Evan as he reached him getting the mans attention

"If thou speakest false, upon thy next tree shall thou hang alive till famine claims thee!" called out the man as if possessed, walking towards Evan.

"If this is about cutting class I'm…I'm sorry, seriously teach I'm not trying to play you, you got my attention now" responded Evan worry in his eyes as he backed up to the wall, we wasn't worried if he was attacked by the man he was worried of what he himself would do. And as if still possessed the man threw his hands next to Evans head causing the wall to crack under the pressure. While Evan was roughly pulled away before they could land. Turning the teen looked to see Naruto standing in front of him staring passively into McCoy's eyes.

"Evan go home, you're late. I'll be there in a while" called out the blond not taking his eyes off the man as he shook his head trying to regain control of himself.

"Evan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…it's just that you caught me at a bad time" apologized the man.

"Its alright teach, I get it." responded the young man before following orders and leaving to the mansion.

"You alright, Hank?" asked the blond walking closer to the man

"Yeah I think I'll be okay, thanks for helping Evan." responded the man sincerely; Naruto was one of the only students he allowed to call him by his first name.

"Forget about it it's my job to but besides that are you loosing control?" asked the blond, shocking man.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto…" began Hank trying to defend himself.

"Forget it Hank, I know everything. I know what you are and that you know what I am." responded the blond

"So what now?" asked the man struggling to keep himself together

"I think its time for you to pay an old friend a visit." responded the blond before leading the man to his car, his destination Xavier.

**Institute, Xavier's private study**

"You reached out to me when I was young. I realize now that I should have listened. I can't control it anymore Professor…not by myself I need your help." Pleaded the struggling man, as he placed his hands on Xavier's desk as the blond ninja leaned against the wall silently observing the two. Thinking 'I hate to do this teach but I can't trust you not right now. Not when you can snap and hurt the ones around you.'

"Tell me Hank, what have you been feeling?" asked the professor analizing what could be wrong with the man.

"It's like I have an animal inside of me. A beast and it's tearing me to pieces!" was the response catching Naruto's attention. He knew that the man was a mutant, can't keep secrets from a ninja, but not specifically what was his mutation. It seemed that he wasn't the only one with inner demons.

"But somehow you were able to suppress it all these years, how?"

"Through a serum I created but it's not working any more. Please you have to help me before somebody gets hurt" pleaded the man.

"Of course it's not working anymore Hank. Animals adapt to the situation. Though it seems that your serum was potent enough to keep it from adapting for a while now that it has. It wants out" answered the blond explaining why.

"Still never the less please Charles help me" asked the man

"Hm, have a seat" ordered the Professor as he wheeled out from behind the desk towards the man before searching his mind, leaving the blond to his own thoughts. Before they were interrupted by the professor jolting back.

"What did you see?" asked Hank grimly

"I'm sorry Hank, there nothing I can do for you" answered the telepath as he looked down.

"No! Don't say that I'm you dangerous to be trusted!"

"Agreed, which means you may have to make certain sacrifices until you have it under control. Perhaps Naruto can assist you." responded the Professor

"I don't know if I can. It's something that we can try though it may not be surprised completely. It just a part of you." Answered the blond after going over it. In truth it was something that he wanted to try with Kurt.

"You two don't understand teaching is my life. I'm nothing without it."

"Your mutation as Naruto said a part of you. The only way to suppress it is with your own will."

"I've tried…" argued the muscular man

"But you gave up teach after depending on the drug only you can control it." argued the blond

"I…can't I'm just worn out I cant fight it anymore…thank you both of you I'll take my leave now" said the broken man as he left. Leaving the two behind watching a broken man leave. Sighing the blond took his leave and headed towards the kitchen, where he was pleased with the sight.

"Babe what _is _that on your head?" asked the blond his mind being pulled away from his thoughts of helping Hank.

"You like it? It's supposed to stimulate brain power." answered Kitty with a smile but received a blank look from the blond before he turned to look at Rogue who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"And you didn't tell her why?" asked the blond

"Hey is it my fault she falls for everything on TV?" answered Rogue letting a giggle escape.

"What are the two of you talking about?" asked Kitty oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Anne that hat is…unique but not you." responded the blond as he walked towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"He means you look like an idiot." answered Rogue half heartily. Truth she was going to tell her to take it off but Naruto walked in. So why not get some laughs out of the situation? Causing Kitty to look in to one of the pans seeing her reflection called out

"Why didn't you tell me I looked so bad?"

"Cause you couldn't look bad to me Katherine. To me your one of the most beautiful individual the eye can see." responded the blond as he wrapped his arms around her waist getting a blush from Kitty.

"Ha! Take that, Anna!" called out the girl as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"So why exactly are you wearing that?" asked the blond, he had a guess but wanted to make sure

"Well you know that massive geometry test…"began X-girl

"Kitty you could be so naïve you know that right?" asked Rogue with a joking smile

"And that naive ness is one of the many things I like about you" added the blond trying to diffuse the argument before it got started.

"Now come on I think it's about time I taught you the ninja way of passing one of those damn test. Though it's probably just your nerves." called out the blond, leading them upstairs. And on his way out grabbed the hat and threw it to the trash reminding himself to burn it later.

**Next day, 8 p.m**

"A state of emergency has been declared throughout the city as reports of a wild beast continue to flood in." was what the reporter stated, before the channel was switched to a live interview with principle Kelly.

"I've seen the beast with my own eyes and I know who it is its Hank McCoy. A chemistry teacher here. He's gone mad" and with that the screen was turned of and replaced with a map of the city as the X-men were gathered.

"Oh man, teach" mumbled Evan

"Based on sightings and the wake of damage it's clear he's heading north" responded Wolverine as he looked at the screen.

"Lets head him off and remember we don't wasn't him hurt." added Xavier as the X-men took off. Once in the garage the blond pulled Kitty away from everyone else and gave her a hug, before he said

"Please keep safe and don't take any chances that aren't necessary. Hank isn't in control and is dangerous."

"I'll be fine Naruto don't worry" responded the girl with a smile

"Just call me when you spot him. If the professor wants him the least hurt possible it better be me and Logan handling the job. As weird as that sounds."

"Your right sending a shinobi and easily angered man to keep him safe is the best thing." teased Kitty as she ran off running towards the X-truck. While Naruto sighed before he and Logan had preferred to move on foot using Jounin speed.

**Bayville Park**

After searching for Hank the blond had been told to wait at where the arts were performed as that's where Hank was supposedly heading for.

"Where are you Hank?" thought the blond out loud and as if answering his question he heard a growl coming from the shadows.

"You're approaching me all wrong Hank! Never attack someone who has existed in the shadows, from the shadows!" yelled out Naruto as he spun around and caught Hank in mid leapt but because of the weight and speed it forced the blond to fall on his back barley holding back Hank.

"Damn it! Get off!" yelled out the blond as he kicked the man-turned beast off him, where he landed in a crouch growling at him. Grabbing the communicator on his wrist the blond muttered "Made contact with Hank so make your way over here. He isn't going anywhere" and got a growl from the beast before it charged at him.

"Yeah well growl at you too buddy! Now shut up and let Hank free!" responded the blond as he charged as well and delivered a punch to the creature. Who shook it off before coming at him with catching him off guard and threw him towards the ceiling where he made contact bringing a piece of the ceiling down with him. 'Definitely Jounin strength and speed.' thought the blond as he held his dislocated shoulder, the others finally made their way there.

"Come on teach fight it this isn't you!" called out Evan as he tried to get through Hank, but had to saved by Logan as the beast came after him. Though Logan was struggling with the beast as he was trying not to hurt him. Though it didn't mean he was going to be his bitch, he was throwing punches and kicks however they where blocked or dodged.

Logan was soon met up with Naruto, who popped his shoulder back into place, in holding the beast down, though were struggling.

"Damn it! Any way to calm him down?" asked Logan as he grabbed an arm.

"I might have a way" suggested Evan

"Than do it!" ordered the blond as he was struggling. He could hold him down for sure with no problem that is if he wanted to use his full strength and break a few bones but he doubted Xavier would like it.

"Show his eyes and grieve his hart, come like shadows sowed apart sleep shall neither night or day hang upon his pent house lit, he shall live a man forbid weary nights he shall live nine times nine shall he dwindle peak and pine, thou his part cannot be lost yet it shall be carelessly tossed!" recited Evan the poem Hank had given him previously, seemingly calming down the beast, giving the Professor the chance he needed to communicate with Hank and after a moment the beast slumped being knocked out.

"Man what a night. Why can't there ever be a dull day? Using Shakespeare to knock out a man." stated the blond as he stood up, while Kitty wiped away the blood from his face as he had been narrowly cut by a clawed hand during the struggle.

"Let's just get out of here before the cops show up" suggested Logan as he and Scott lifted Hanks body.

**Next day, Morning in the library**

"I still look like a monster" called out Hank as he looked into a mirror.

"You're now in the one place that doesn't matter" responded Xavier

"I can still feel it though, inside"

"You always will Hank, that thing is a part of you whether you like it or not" answered Naruto, he could sympathize with him, he could still feel the memories in the back of his mind still clawing at him.

"The worst part is the very thing I feared has happened. My teaching days are over now that I look like this"

"Not so teach, the Professor can outfit you with an image inducer like Kurt" suggested Evan

"To look like whom. Hank McCoy? He's a wanted fugitive."

"But you can be anybody" added Evan

"With the beast inside trying to claw its way out? I cant risk it." responded Hank depressed

"What you need Hank are students who know all your secrets. Who have secrets of their own and who need a man of your compassion to teach them." suggested Xavier implying for him to join them

"I don't know…"

"Go for it Hank. I do it all the time and it's not that bad. Just don't let them convince you to throw a party." called out the blond with a kind smile

"I suppose I could try besides if you can handle it should be fun" responded the blue furred man with a smile.

**Kitchen**

"Everyone may I have your attention. Please say hello to the institute's newest faculty member." called out Xavier as he Naruto, Hank, and Evan walked in.

"Welcome Mr. McCoy." called out Jean

"Thank you but from here on in I'm not just Mr. McCoy…you can call me Beast" responded the newly named Beast with a smile.

**Midnight that day**

With a jolt he sat up in his bed, scanning the room with narrowed eyes before he looked down towards his trembling hands. Calming himself till the shaking stopped he thanked whatever stopped Kitty from sneaking in that night. He couldn't let her see him like this. He had tried to get past everything but the memories would stay.

'Just forget.' he kept repeating in his head he rubbed his temples.

"That was life then and this is now." muttered the blond after a moment and pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head…

**KN: Alright this is done. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Though may take a day or two since I'm planning for more changes to the next two.**


	8. Holdin' On

**KN: I'mmm BA-CK! Man I missed this place! Yes I'm not dead, in pain maybe but not dead. First of all I'm sorry for going off the radar for well…close to half a year I think. Weird it doesn't feel that way. Well sorry I started my first semester at the university and well it was pretty hard balancing everything so my grades came first. I'm finally on vacation for a month and I want to see how far I can get. **

**And thank you to all of you that still check out the stories from time to time. And it's weird that ever since I've been watching Supernatural again that now when I'm writing Naruto's lines I think of Jensen Ackles voice instead of the English voice actor, the guy is a great actor and his damn voice acting is great. I mean I prefer the English version most of the time cuz I can actually understand it instead of having to read along with it. But whatever, enough of that. **

**I'm just going to answer some quick questions.**

**Kai Orihomunon: The one about the teens being too old to use chakra especially Logan. Think I'm going with the plan that their powers revolve around chakra. So since they use them they use chakra. And as for Logan the dudes powers are pretty much always on. And if this doesn't work, I'm going to say that I'm following the rules of fanfiction. Where anything that you don't expect happens.**

**Smile-Evily: Nah I can hold my liquor or at least smart enough to drink within my own house so I don't do something stupid. And as for how I'm bringing Sasuke it's magic.**

**Vendetta419: Thanks for all the info you sent over it was really interesting. To see the origins of some of my favorite characters. **

**And as for the question about the middle names. I thought it would be interesting. And I kinda like it. Besides it's not like it changes the character all that much. I mean I've seen stories were they make Naruto into like some freaky book worm that is using like freaking college vocabulary and others where they freaking just make him into a character from Bleach. Me? I have him more as a mix of the original character with some of the comedy and pretty much mixed it in with rational ideas. **

**Well I think that's all thanks to all who still check the story out. I'm a bit rusty but I like how it turned out. Some of the earlier chapters have been changed a bit but not much. I think it was just Ch 1 and Ch 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men evolution. I mean seriously? If I did, do you think I be here instead of making it real?**

With a jolt he sat up in his bed, scanning the room with narrowed eyes before he looked down towards his trembling hands. Calming himself till the shaking stopped he thanked whatever stopped Kitty from sneaking in that night. He couldn't let her see him like this. He had tried to get past everything but the memories would stay.

'Just forget.' he kept repeating in his head he rubbed his temples.

"That was life then and this is now." muttered the blond after a moment and pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head. "I thought I had seen the last of these moments."

'**Damn. Those memories were supposed to be suppressed ever since your mind walking girlfriend helped you last time.' **Answered the fox as he grew agitated in his confinement.

'Ino did her best to help but everything must have been undone when I arrived here.' thought the blond dreary before he asked

"Is this your doing? Are you challenging me for control again?"

"**No. When I challenge you for control I want you at your best." **Answered the beast as he sighed

"Thanks." was all that he could say.

'**Fall back on your training and just hang in there.' **encouraged the demon.

"Easier said than done. Just do your part…" countered the blond as he lay back down onto the pillow. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh as he tried to clear his mind of regrets that had been made.

**Morning, a week later**

'I have to maintain control; I can't let it get out of hand. ' thought the blond as he walked down the stairs with a small smile. He ignored the kitchen and simply called out "I'll be waiting outside." as he made his way outside and entering his car before turning on the stereo. Looking out the window he began absentmindedly tapping to the beat. After a moment his eyes snapped open as he looked out the window and towards the tree line. Turning the music down he narrowed his eyes as his ears started to pick up noises.

'Something burning…a yell?' thought the blond with a look of confusion as the obscured scene was starting to become akin to a field of battle. 'That was just a burst of wind…somebody just hit the ground hard.'

"A fight?" questioned the ninja as he stretched his senses out "Somebody is using jutsu! ...No…There's no chakra spike."

"This is bullshit."growled out the shinobi his eyes flashing crimson as he leaned back into his seat. He knew he need to calm down or the tainted chakra would begin to leak. With a deep breath he reined it in just as Kitty and the others approached the car.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" asked Kitty as she let Rogue and Evan slip behind them before taking her seat. She had seen the way his brows had furrowed when they had approached the car.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired." responded the blond with a strained smile, while avoiding her eyes.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of out of it." asked Anna as she looked through her bag.

"Yeah Naruto. You actually skipped breakfast." added Evan as he caught the blond's mock glare at him and Rogue who just grinned back; well they hoped it was a mock glare.

"I'm fine…just tired." repeated the blond while yawning, hoping they would drop the subject.

"Well if you say so…" responded Kitty while looking out the window. She knew something was wrong…he had never avoided her gaze. That and at times he would stop and look of towards the woods and mutter someone's name. Then pass it off as nothing or get irritated for the smallest things. Whenever anyone would ask if anything was wrong he would just dismiss their question and say he was just busy with an idea or mutter an apology.

**After classes, Institute's garage**

"Hey. I'll see you later, okay?" called out the blond as Kitty stepped out from the car and headed towards the mansion.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked as she lifted an eyebrow as he walked around the car and stood in front of her. She wondered what was going through his head, all day he seemed more relaxed but she could feel that he was anxious about something.

"I'm just going to go for a quick run." responded the blond with a smile as he placed his hand on her cheek. "I want to clear my head for a while. Besides I think I've been getting fat."

"Well I didn't want to say anything." She teased as she leaned up give him a kiss and added "Watch yourself out there."

Nodding his head he responded "Aren't I always, darlin'?" with a smile as he raised his hands to form a seal. But stopped when he saw the look she was giving him.

"I'm serious, Jase. Your head hasn't been on right lately." She added as she held onto his hands.

"I'll be fine, just been reminiscing lately." Answered the teen as he tried to ease her worries "I'm sorry about my attitude but it'll be better soon. Okay?"

"Yeah, just don't get into too much trouble." Responded the petite girl as she gave him a small smile and let go of his hands.

"I hope I don't." agreed the blond as he gave her a wave and left in a swirl of wind.

**Downtown, rooftop **

"Be careful she says." Spoke the blond as he sat on the edge of the building with his legs dangling over the edge. "I don't think I've ever been able to."

"I guess something's don't change." mumbled the blond as he watched the busy street below. "Gotten in so much trouble…man I was such a brat as a kid. Harassed the villagers with pranks then got chase…good times."

'**I won't argue with you on that.' **responded the Kitsune before adding **'You always have been a mess. I'm surprised you're even able to handle my power.'**

"Shut up you miserable old fox, that's what has me in this situation in the first place." countered the blond in an irritated tone and stuck himself to the side of the building before jumping off. "I'm the only candidate that would be able to handle your chakra."

'**Please I have a list of who could take your place!' **roared out the demonic fox he cursed his container from within his cage.

"Such as?" questioned the ninja as he rocketed across the rooftops; using the various objects on top of them as obstacles.

"**Kakashi, Asuma…"** began the fox as he listed two of the top ninja of the leaf.

"A man that mastered a transplanted bloodline that would have killed others if they tried. And the other was arguably one of the best wind bladed users of my history." countered the blond with a frown "Hardly fair to compare me to them…"

"**Yeah, and imagine if they had my power."** Added the blond as he climbed the side of a building before going over its edge and started to run across the top.

"They'd be a force to be reckoned with. But…" Admitted the blond as he vaulted over "I am your jailor, and I'm good at it."

"**Cocky much?"** asked the demon

"I have to give myself some credit. And besides, I'm the one that's trying to keep myself together. So cut me some slack." Answered the ninja with a smile on his face before his body suddenly went rigid and griped his head. Having enough time to recover he stopped just before he slid off the edge.

"The hell was that?" asked the blond as he still griped his head with his eyes still closed trying to forget about the pain that he just experienced. "Felt like I was just hit with an electric attack."

Opening his eyes the blond stumbled back from the sight that he met. All around him the safe and calm city that was once around him was replaced with one that was burning and in shambles. Pieces of the debris littered the ground with craters from blasts layered the buildings and land. The shops and restaurants that were once opened were now destroyed while others were collapsed from the foundations giving in. Stumbling forward the blond started to shake his head, hoping the image would leave him.

"This is wrong…" muttered the ninja as he looked on to the destroyed city that was once his own home. He could hear explosions coning from deeper in the city as the flames reached flammable and explosive objects. He had been sick of the sight the first time it had graced his eyes. And even now all that filled him was rage at the state of the Leaf. In an instant he could feel the raw chakra of his tenant embrace him and strengthen his anger.

"**Kid! Stop!" **ordered the prisoner as he tried to pull his chakra back into his own being; never before had his container pulled his chakra forth this quick. **"You're taking too much. You're going to get out of control."**

"**I **wo**n't**..." muttered the blond as he fell to his knees while never taking his eyes off the image he was seeing. "**I'll **aven**ge the**m…"

"**Kid, stop!" **ordered the spirit as he started to pull back his own strength and was starting to after a moment. **"They're not here! Their dead!"**

"**St**op me!" barked the nin as he banged his fist down on the roof, leaving small cracks around his fist. Closing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the smell of the soot floating in the air. **"I'**m n**ot sur**e I can…"

"**Relax kid." **muttered the spirit as he started to pull back the last of his chakra till his containers features started to revert back to somewhat normal. But before he could take the last of it his container brought his hand back before launching his fist forward. This causing for red chakra to be launched and making scar like marks on the roof top.

"Crap." Muttered the nin as he saw the result of letting his anger get the best of him. Lifting himself to one knee he looked around to make sure it was just a vision. "This is going to get out of hand."

**Institute, past eight at night**

"You're still up?" asked Logan as he walked into the living room where Kitty was currently sitting on the loveseat while listening to her iPod while reading a book. "It's getting kinda late, don't you think?"

"I'm fine Logan, you worry too much sometimes." responded Kitty as she set her book down and pulled out her head phones. Looking at the clock she continued "Besides it's not that late. It's just barely past eleven."

"_I_ worry too much?" taunted Logan as he motioned towards the doorway "I think you beat me in that department, kid. Have you tried calling him?"

"I do not!" argued the girl as she stood up though didn't hold back her grin "And the idiot won't answer his phone, that's why I'm worried."

Sighing the man started walking out of the room "I'll give him another half hour, if he's not back by then I'll go out looking for him." responded Logan trying to calm the girl's nerves. With that he left them and headed to Xavier, hoping for a lead on the missing boy. Nearing the office he could hear said boy speaking with Xavier "I have to leave…" was what he faintly heard before he pushed the door open.

**20 minutes before**

Sighing as he opened the window the blond moved across the room, thanking that his healing factor was still working. Having decided that it would be best to clear his head with a small fight with a few drinks beforehand from when he was trying to figure out how to fix the situation. But had been sent to the grinder when he let his thoughts wander to his next move. Silently he made a clone and had him begin to pack everything he would need in his trip. Grabbing some spare clothes he silently left the room and headed to the shower he need to get cleaned up and hopefully get rid of the smell of beer from his person. After entering he quickly took a shower to clean of the grime from training and redressed into his civilian clothes. Quickly gathering his discarded clothes, he suddenly placed his hand over his left eye as he felt a sudden jolt of pain in it. Looking back towards the mirror he could see it already start to take a red tint to it and a familiar outline of a design to appear.

"It can't be…" muttered the blond as he quickly turned his body to exit the room. That was not supposed to happen anymore; it had to be his mind playing tricks on him. "It shouldn't have a reason be active anymore."As he exited the bathroom he moved down the hallway and his eyes widened slightly as he got the memories from his clone already having put his bag next to his bike.

Making his way down the hall he opened the door to his room and threw in his clothes before changing direction towards Xavier's study. He knew that it was for the best for him to just take a break from it all, to leave for their safety. If only to be able to reign in his emotions from the visions that he would see.

As he made his way down the hallway everything began to shift…to blur. Closing his eyes he reopened them, hoping that the scene wouldn't change again. However as he saw the outcome of the recent change, he could feel a part of him snap at the sight of the distress of the building. The scattered papers around the floor, the pipes that were once concealed in the walls were now in the open as water escaped them. However even if the hall was drenched it didn't stop the flames that were scattered around to leave scorch marks around the hospital.

He had seen this before during his time in the war. He knew that if he continued walking down the hallway he would find them once again. The bodies of the gennin that were stationed here alongside their senseis and the patients they were to guard. The first time he had set his eyes on the scene, he had left a path of bodies as he tore through the enemy forces and the man that had led them on the assault.

Looking down the hall he could see a man dressed in the signature cloak of Akastuki. The man's hair falling down to his shoulders, leaving one eye covered while the other was glowing a crimson red.

Falling to his knees as he felt another pulse of pain in his left eye, he pounded his fists into the floor. Looking down at his reflection from the puddle of the escaped water, he muttered what he already knew about his eye. "Mangekyō Sharingan…"

"I need to get it together." Ordered the nin as he knew there were only two reasons for his gift to be active. And the only reasons for it to activate were gone. Meaning that the visions themselves were starting to affect the way his body reacted. Standing up from his position he tried to slow his breathing. Looking down to his hands he saw them already in the form of claws. Clenching his jaw he stopped the flow of chakra that was taken from his prisoner, with a grunt he expelled the remnants of the remaining chakra. After a moment his hands returned to normal and he took that moment to continue his way to his destination. Arriving at the office he took out a kunai and used the reflection of the blade to make sure that the eye technique had disappeared. Letting out a sigh of relief he knocked before he turned the knob and stepped in.

**Xavier's office**

Entering the room he saw Xavier near the fire place with a book. Making eye contact with him he let a small smile grace his face as he walked towards him.

"Ah. Naruto it's good to see you're back" responded the professor as he closed his book and motioned to him to take a seat.

"Sorry for missing at dinner and the kids training. I just had something on my mind." apologized the blond as he sat on the couch next to him.

"There is nothing to apologize for Naruto, I'm sure you had your own things to do. Though you should probably get something to eat" responded Charles as he gave the blond a smile.

"I wont need it…I'll get something on the road." responded the blond as he stood up and went near the fire place before he just stared at the dancing flames.

"Does this have to do with anything with what happened in the hall way?" asked Xavier as he went near the blond.

"You felt that, huh?" asked the blond with a smile as he thought how stupid a question that was. He was helping them train; of course they would feel that.

"I suppose all those on the x-men and some of the recruit's did." responded Charles as he watched for the blond's reaction.

"I suck…the last thing I wanted was for them to feel that spike." responded the blond as his voice was a little harder. "That spike of chakra you all felt is the reason why I want to take this trip."

"And why would that be?" prodded the professor trying to help the assassin

"Wars leave nasty scars…" was the only thing that the blond said before he continued "In my entire career as a shinobi to the Leaf I took part in three wars. And in each one I was good at my job, I liked my job. Each one though was breaking everyone that took part in it. Though for me it was hard, I was like my old man. I could feel all the enemies around me as they fell from my comrades strikes. But I could feel my allies fall just the same." Ended the blond with a frown letting Xavier go through all he had said. The professor knew what he was speaking about…he had told him and Logan about his past on their request.

"This affects your control over your power. Though I'm starting to think there's something else." deduced the professor as he thought about the way the man had acted in the hallway.

"Yeah…" responded the blond as he took a moment before continuing "Anger is easily one of the emotions I feel the strongest and it comes easily to me. And that's the emotion that Kyuubi's chakra is in sync with. If I'm angry I can call upon it faster or if I use it I can go into a rage."

Running his hand through his hair he continued "I see the wars sometimes Charles…flashes of the battles. I loved the thrill of the fight but not the consequences that came with it. When I saw my allies fall…I would get pissed. I'm starting to see some of those images again."

"You have the same problem as Logan." Stated the man as he looked at the young man before him. Knowing his old friend had the same problems from time to time.

"Yeah…the same symptoms. At times they come in my dreams and at other times when I'm awake. It's like survivors guilt; I sometimes get depressed but only for short times. Anger surges when I think further into it…"

"It's gotten worse...stronger I suppose." Ended the teen as he squeezed his hands "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though I hadn't had them in over a year. But enough for them to activate the eye; that's the part that shook me up."

"And why is that? And what eye? questioned the man hoping he could gather something that could give him a clue on how to help.

"The same way that other men coped when they feel like crap; got drunk and if that didn't work I went to my woman." Answered the ninja as he shared a chuckle with his elder "Ino naturally was like a cure for me, she helped me move on and if not she would kick my ass. I know Katherine will do the same but I don't want to use her for this…it's time for me to man up."

"As for the eye…that was a gift from Itachi, Sasuke's brother." Responded the teen as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck. "While he placed one technique in his own brother to protect him from their ancestor. He placed the second in my own left eye to protect myself from their ancestor and if need be, Sasuke. The man was a genius to even figure out how. But what it became active only when I felt either if their chakras and they're both dead. This thing is strong enough to make my body make mistakes. And I don't let myself make mistakes anymore, not if it puts others in danger. "

"Maybe I could try to help you myself." offered Xavier with a frown, even if the blond believed he had to go through this on his own he still wanted to help him as he was sure everyone else would agree.

"No." answered the jailer as his voice became cold, realizing what he sounded like he placed a hand on the man's shoulder "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of having to deal with this, I think its best if I deal with it on my own now."

"It's fine and are you sure?" asked the man hoping the blond would take his offer.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I have to leave…" began the blond before he was interrupted by the door opened revealing Logan.

"You ever hear about knocking, Old man?" called out the blond as one of his brows twitched in irritation.

"You're going where blondy?" asked Logan ignoring the taunt.

"Just taking one from your book and heading out for a bit." admitted the shinobi sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sigh "Truth of it I was wondering when you were going to do something about it. All this past week you've been off your game." Admitted Logan with a smile as he remembered kicking the blonds' ass.

"Hey those spars don't count!" argued the blond as he glared at the man getting Xavier to smile at seeing the lively blond again.

"Hm, yeah right you idiot" remarked Logan with a grin before he continued "But you should probably on down stairs before Kitty gathers everyone up for a citywide search."

"Damn, why do I have the feeling she's going to be stubborn? She's probably going to push the right buttons and make me feel like an ass." Admitted the blond but turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't leave tonight brat. At least stay the night. She's probably going to be angry and it won't do either of you any good if you leave like this. Especially if you been drinking. " commented Logan looking at the blond in the eyes while grinning. He knew how it was when they needed to go out but leaving in the nights wasn't always the best idea.

"I'm not drunk if that's what you're worried about besides it's best for me to leave as soon as possible." Responded the blond with a shake of his head and continued as he walked out "But knowing Kat; she won't let me leave tonight after I tell her. So I'll probably see you both tomorrow. See ya."

"He seems to deal with the flashbacks better than I did." Admitted Logan as he guessed what was wrong with him.

"You knew?" asked the professor while raising a brow

"I had my own thoughts." Admitted the man "He was acting the same way I did when I first started getting them. Irritated and he's been drinking more, I like that part. For a minute there I thought I was going to have to drag him to a bar. "

"I see…" muttered the man before a smile crept onto his face "No wonder you get along with him so well."

"You don't know the half of it." Answered the man before he turned to him with a grin "Did he ever tell you about the one time he got drunk in enemy territory? Now that, I wish I had done."

**Stairway**

The blond sighed as he neared the stairway that lead to the entrance of the mansion. He could sense where Kitty had taken post for his return. Walking into the room he leaned on the railing and noticed that she was already in her sleepwear and seemed to be irritated herself.

Sighing he hoped that things would go smoother than what he was imagining it would be like. He knew that things could get out of hand with the way she got when she was fired up. And with himself starting to feel like his old self…well he hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

'Wonder if she knows how cute she looks?' thought the blond as he stared at her pouting lips.

"You know you two have shared a bed occasionally, right? So it's kinda creepy that you're spying on her." Commented a voice from behind him causing him to jump in surprise. Though leaning on a rail and jumping were two things that you did not want to do. The shinobi being a testament to this as he lay on the ground below as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn it!" swore the nin as he glared at the girl above him "Rogue! Don't do that!"

"Shouldn't you be more aware?" Taunted the other girl in the room as the other came down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you still be waiting for my return, darlin'?" asked Naruto as he looked up from his sitting position at the grinning girl that stood above him. "I heard that you were worried."

"I was but only for a bit." Answered the girl as she helped him up to his feet. "Then I remembered who you are."

"That's mean…" muttered the blond as he placed his arm around her shoulders "And here I wanted to surprise you."

"You know we have an entrance for a reason" commented Rogue as she grinned at his irritated look as he saw how Kitty started glaring at him.

"Yeah, Naruto. And you could have called to tell me you were going to be coming in late." Added said glaring girl as she poked him in the ribs only for him to wince.

"I'm alright I'm just a little sore." Answered the blond before she could ask the question "Trust me…you would probably be madder if I had come in through the front door before I cleaned myself up."

"Naruto, what did you do this time? I thought I told you to watch yourself" asked Anne as she looked him straight in the eyes. "I can smell the beer on your breath. What did you do?"

"Nothing much just had a drink or two…mind if we continue this in the kitchen. I kinda haven't had a chance to get a bite." suggested Naruto as his stomach growled getting the girls to sweat drop at him

"Ugh, come on." called out Kitty as led him out with Rogue by her side. "I swear mom was right when she says that boys are idiots at Naruto's age."

"Tell me about it." Agreed the girl as she nodded her head

"Wait!" yelled the blond as he got up from his spot on the floor in a panic "You told your mom about me? Please don't tell me you told your dad!" all he got however was her giggling.

**Kitchen**

"It's not funny Kitty!" exclaimed the blond as he took another bite of the food in front of him. "Seriously does your dad know? What about your brother?"

"Do you seriously think either of us would be here if either of them knew?" answered Kitty with her own question as she took a drink of her soda. Truth was that she was sure her dad and brother would want to kill the blond…or just scare the crap out of him. "Well at least you wouldn't be."

"Not helping…" muttered the blond as he got up and put his plate in the sink. "I swear I'm going to have to sleep with one eye open now."

"Oh quit being such a baby." Countered the girl as she stood up and took a seat up on the counter while the blond washed the dish next to her. "Stop trying to avoid the truth and just tell me where you've been."

"I was just out…" responded the blond trying to avoid directly answering the question

"I know you were out." She shot back while rolling her eyes

"Naruto why don't you be more specific" added Rogue as she gave him a grin. She had to admit watching him squirm was just way too funny.

"I've been interrogated by some of the best. Do you really think I'll just give in to two teenage girls?" asked the blond as he stared at them. After a moment they shared a look before the both began to glare at the blond who looked away quickly.

"Well?" prodded Katherine as she reached over and shut off the faucet.

"I was out training and over did it again." mumbled the blond as he pouted while thinking 'God if any of the men that served under me ever saw this they would never let me live it down.'

"Again? That's the second time this week." Muttered Kitty as she got off the counter and leaned against the table.

"It wasn't that bad last time" responded the blond as he put away dishes.

"Hmph, I saw Kitty throw out the shirt." muttered Rogue as the ninja threw a dish rag at her in annoyance.

"Sorry about that." apologized the jinchuurki as he finally turned around and faced them both.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm the one who told you that I would take care of the clothes that day." she reassured but continued as the blond looked nervous about something "You sure that's all?"

"I'm going to leave for a while." muttered the blond after a moment. All he could do was stare at Katherine's face as emotions flashed through her face. Irritation, confusion, and anger.

"What?" voiced the girl as he move in a stride and was in front of her.

"Listen…" began the blond but was stopped as she jabbed him in the ribs causing him to wince.

"To what?" asked the girl as she began pacing around the room while ranting "You act weird all week. Being aggressive, avoiding questions, coming back from a 'run' hurt, and then you just decide to 'Leave'!"

Looking towards the only other person in the room he gave her a look for help.

"Hey I wanna hit you too." Was the only thing the girl said as she went back to look at the other girl.

"You just enjoy my torment." Muttered the blond as he grabbed her shoulders as she walked past him and planted his lips on hers. Even though she struggled against him for a moment she gave in. Pulling away from her, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "God you're so thick headed."

"Yeah she is." agreed Anna as she shook her head. "It figures she'll give in after a kiss."

"Shut up, the both of you." responded the girl as she glared at Rogue and pulled away from the blond "I'm still angry."

"Then let me explain." Countered the only male in the room as he ran his hand through his hair. "But not here."

"Hey I won't say anything." Called out Rogue as she made a move to leave. "But I guess I'll give you two some room."

"It's not you, it's the brats." Answered the blond as he retrieved a kunai from his pants pocket and threw it through the door and heard yelps a second later. "Your all road kill next time I see you. Starting with you Frosty."

"Come on." added the blond as he wrapped his arms around Kitty and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

**Tree line near the Institute **

"Talk." demanded the girl as she stepped away from the blond as crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will as soon as you calm down." responded the man as he crossed his own arms. 'God why is it that of all the times that she decides to become as stubborn as me, she picks now?'

"I am calm." She shot back but put her hand out when he made to grab her again.

"C'mon Kitty you said you were calm." Complained the jailer as she kept him from keeping her close.

"Not till you tell me what's going on." She countered before she let a small smile escape as he sighed. She didn't want to be like this with him but knew that this was the only ways to get through to him. 'God men are so complicated.'

"I'm starting to lose control." Began the blond as he was unsure on how to explain his problem. "You don't know much about the wars I've been in."

"Because you won't tell me." intercepted the girl with a small frown but knew why he wasn't so willing to share about them. "But I know they weren't nice…they never are."

"Yeah…"agreed the blond as he finally was able to grab onto her shoulders and looked down to her face. "I'm starting to see them Katherine. Bits and pieces of them. It's starting to mess with my control."

"I'm not letting you go." Was all she said as she latched onto his waist and buried her face into his chest. She knew the moment he mentioned the wars that she couldn't let him go. She knew what it was like for the person from experience. She would wake up in the middle of the night to find her dad pacing around the house or sitting in the living room and staring out the window as if looking for answers that wouldn't be there. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I have to go Kat; I need to protect everyone from myself." Argued the shinobi as his arms tighten their hold around her frame. "I need to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me." She countered as she still wouldn't raise her head to look him in the face. "Superpowers, remember?"

"Supernatural, remember?" asked the man as he felt a sudden pulse of the spirit's energy pass through him. Confused by his own question she finally looked him in the face only to see that his eyes had taken a crimson tint.

"Your eyes…" muttered the girl as she placed a hand on his cheek and stared into them. She could see why he was worried, they were his eyes but even behind them she could see the raw power that he held. "I don't care, I'll go with you."

"You need to stay here darlin' after all you're the only sane one in this place." Argued the nin as he laid his forehead against hers as his eyes bled back to their sky blue. "I'll be back soon. I promise"

"When are you leaving?" she asked as while trying to keep her emotions in check. She would not start crying, she was not that kind of girl. 'I love those fairytales, but I am not some little girl that's going to be crying her eyes out. Cause' I know he'll be back soon. '

"Tonight if possible" he answered as he swept a loose bang back behind her ear. "But I won't, I know you too well by now. I'll stay a day or two more."

"Good boy." She mocked as she let out a giggle when spun her around "Take me home, yeah? I think we've had too much drama for one night."

"Yeah…"agreed the nin as he picked her up bridal style and started making his way through the foliage and towards their room. "But we are not dramatic."

"Your right." She conceded with a grin as she pressed herself closer to him as he suddenly moved faster. "You're the only drama queen here."

"I resent that." He shot back though took a look of thought "You know that would actually make a pretty good title for a song though."

"Yeah and I'll sing it to you." added the teen girl with a smile as the blond landed onto his own balcony and let her down. Pushing open the doors she led him towards the bed before she slipped underneath the covers. Raising an eyebrow when the blond just kicked off his sneakers and took off his shirt before following suit. "What no pajamas?"

"Hoping for a free show?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her and let himself relax.

"That would be interesting." she joked while maneuvering herself so that she could have her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry darlin' but I'm feeling like a rebel tonight." He responded with a grin as she gave him her own tired one. "Get some sleep…"

"I'm alright." She argued while meeting his eyes and let out a sigh as she ran her hand through his hair. Though let a yawn escape her mouth as her eyes getting closer to being closed. "Seriously you're the one that should get some sleep and maybe a haircut."

"I'll be here when you wake up." He stated knowing what she was worried about but chuckled at the last part. "Maybe I do. I'm tired of it getting in the way during fights."

"We can get it done tomorrow…" mumbled the girl as she breathed in his scent again and closed her eyes as she snuggled against his chest. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight darlin'." responded the young man as he wrapped his arms around her. Closing his own eyes he began to hum something that had come to mind.

'You were tired.' thought the blond as he heard her breathing already fall into pace with that of a sleeping person.

'**Enjoy your time…' **spoke the fox spirit from within its prison.

'Figures you would kill my buzz.' Thought the blond as he opened his eyes and looked out towards the moon. 'Mind letting me sleep?'

'**Shut up.' **Muttered the spirit as his voice was mixed with a growl of frustration **'I've looked through every single damn place in this barren wasteland that you call a mind.'**

Ignoring the jibe the blond let out a sigh before asking 'So what'd you find?'

'**Nothing. Everything is how it should be…well for you anyway.' **Answered the fox spirit as he let out a sigh. Honestly his tenant could be a genius yet be an idiot.

'Alright we'll try something new when I get out of here.' Commented the ninja as he thought back to his plan and felt the spirit probing his memories to see it himself.

'**That could work…' **responded the beast before he was blocked out by the man as he felt the girl in his arms stir from her sleep.

"You okay?" he asked as he shifted his body so he was able to see her face at a better angle.

"Yeah…how long was I out?" she questioned while rubbing her eyes.

"Just a few minutes." Answered the young man as he gave her a smile "Go back to sleep."

"Okay…" she agreed but instead of closing her eyes she sat up looked him in the eyes before letting her bangs cover her face. "I think…I love you…."

"Well that was sudden. So I guess you beat me to it." replied the blond as he raised Kitty's face by her chin and saw her face taking a pink tint to it.

"I'm such a dork." Muttered the brunette while giving him a smile before he brought his lips against hers.

"No you're not." Disagreed the shinobi as he placed his forehead against hers "You're the reason I'm coming back. The reason I'm holdin' on."

"I take it back, you're the dork." Teased the girl but still brought her lips against his. "But you're still mine."

"Yeah I am yours." Conceded the man with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Because I am in love with you Katherine."

**KN: Alright that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Once again I am a bit rusty but I liked the way it came out. I'll try to update maybe every two days if I can get my head into it. So review and give me some feedback. Thanks again to those that are loyal! **


	9. Resurrection

**KN: Hey guys! I know it's been a while and all I can say is that I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. But school comes first in any situation. But I'll explain more of that latter on. This isn't a chapter so sorry to disappoint but it is an important message. This story is going to be rebooted. I know I've done this once already it's happening again for the very last time. I'm not going to be deleting this story so instead I'm just going to be replacing the chapters with newer versions. For the last month, while preparing for finals and putting the final touches on (2) 12-page research reports! [I think that earns me an excuse for being gone], I have actually been coming up with an actual time line so I can get everything in order. **

**Just so you don't question why doing this I'll give you some reasons. **

**Biggest one. I really do dislike how this story is coming along. Flames or no flames have nothing to do with why I'm redoing this story. I've tried to recycle this story from Naruto X and you know what I just don't like it anymore. It feels a bit childish in some aspects. Trust me even if it's been only a couple of months I've changed so much and some of my views have as well. Along with some of my influences among them books, TV shows, films, music and some authors on this site. And when I look back at what work I have done with this story I can't help but notice flaws that I frown at. Not typing errors or grammatical mistakes because trust me those will probably still be there. But just the general character development and interactions, I feel like these characters are just plastic. Some parts of the story I really do like but I want to expand on them. Especially by adding faults to characters. I mean come on! I can't be the only one that's tired of seeing Naruto be this god like being. I mean I like him, or else I wouldn't be writing this story. But I want to see him as human, someone with faults that allow people to connect to him on a deeper level than the dilhole that I'm offering in this current version. I want to see him interact with characters on a different level. Not just smile and have them trust him. Or even worse have him smile at every girl and have them throwing their panties at him. In other words I want to see him work for it.**

**And probably the most important reason is for you all. You all have been loyal to this story thus far and I believe that you can accompany me one last time. Trust me this version will offer something entirely new, that from what I can find, that hasn't been done. I've done research on both series and I do believe that they can blend together for what I have in store for all of you. I want to explore away from the show a bit too, while keeping some basic elements. This way you can all have some more fun than already knowing what to expect. **

**So just give me some trust. I'm typing the first chapter of the new version as you are reading this. And will hopefully have it done by Saturday or at the latest Sunday night. And once again this will not be deleted but the chapters will be replaced by newer versions. So if you want to read this version one last time I suggest to do it quick because I will soon be taking chapters down so people do not get confused with the two versions. The reason that I'm not starting another story altogether is that many of you have already followed this story and I don't want you to waste your time by doing that again. So I hope you understand and I hope to see you soon. **


	10. I'm comming back soon!

Alright you guys first of all I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. It's not that I haven't wanted to come back it just that it hasn't been possible for me to. The University has kept me busy and I barely get any sleep as it is. But I'm coming back. I've kept tab on the stories though and I still get hits and favs everyday and I thank you all for that. I know I have some fans that are still sticking with these stories and I want to do them justice. Now the two that get the most attention are Never Too Late and Another Chance. I love both and I had said that I was going to focus on NTL and I have. But there are so many of you that want me to post some new material for AC. So I want you all to be a part of this. I've already posted the poll on my profile and I want you to vote for which story you want me to vote focus on. The winner will get an overhaul and will be my focus while the loser will get one chapter for every two of the loser. Though I still have the final say. My last final is on Wednesday (December 12) and it ends at 10 am, so the poll will be closed at 12.

I had already said that I was going to redo NTL but I'm doing the same with AC though not as drastic. Just going to change how Naruto behaves and interacts with everyone. I started that one a long time ago and my style and view on the way I want him to act has changed. Oh and since artwork is now being done for stories I would appreciate if there were some talented artist that would like to be mine. Just PM me and I'll ask you some questions and a sample of your work.

Well I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
